My Dark Word
by AnaVasconcelos
Summary: Rachel e Quinn não tem nada em comum. Ainda assim, logo que se conhecem, sentem uma atração irresistível uma pela outra. Rachel parece disposta a finalmente se entregar ao amor. Ao se aproximar de Fabray, entretanto, ela descobre que suas diferenças vão muito alem de dinheiro ou classe social. Sim Quinn também a deseja, mas, em vez de flores, entrega a jovem uma lista de exigências
1. Chapter 1 Prólogo

**Prólogo **

- Eu quero mais Quinn, - eu falava enquanto seguia em direção ao quarto.

-Eu falei que iria tentar, mas eu não acho que a palavra ''mais'' exista no meu vocabulário, eu não acho que sou capaz de dar a você o que quer – eu a fitei, eu não sei o que seria pior, levar uma surra de vara ou ouvir essas palavras, provavelmente as palavras, eu continuei a fita-lá, senti aquela ardência já tão familiar nos meus olhos, não, não agora, eu não posso demonstrar fraqueza, não agora.

-ENTÃO TENTE MAIS! Essa palavra existi sim no seu vocabulário mais você esta se privando dela e está me privando também, e sabe porque, porque você esta com medo, você tem medo do que essa palavra ''mais'' pode ser capaz de mudar algo em você, você não quer ser feliz Quinn, e essa sua decisão machuca a todos que te amam, e agora você não está passando de uma egoísta. – Ela me olha com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos esverdeados arregalados, né como as palavras machucam Srt, Fabray.

- Você esta me pedindo mais do que eu posso oferecer Rachel, eu sou cinqüenta vezes fodida, em cinqüenta tons. – então é isso esse é o nosso fim.

- Bom, então acho que não nós resta saída nesse conturbado relacionamento, minha única alternativa agora é sair. – Oh, não as lagrimas, agora as sinto deslizar livremente pela minha face, vejo um turbilhão de emoções passar pelo delicado rosto de Quinn, emoções que me deixam pertubada por um momento, magoa, tristeza, desespero. Não sei diferenciar.

-Não, você não pode me deixar. – ela dá um passo em minha direção com a mão estendida, institivamente dou outro pra trás, sua mão cai ao lado do seu corpo.

-Não adianta eu ficar. – de repente, sito-me cansada, cansadíssima, eu quero ir embora já, saio do quarto e Quinn me acompanha. –Vou me trocar, gostaria de um pouco de privacidade. – digo, num tom monótono e vazio ao deixa-la em pé ali no corredor. Ao entrar no quarto de hospede, penso em como, há apenas algumas hora, eu descansava a cabeça em seu ombro em quanto ela tocava piano e tanta coisa aconteceu desde então.

A dor é tamanha que me recuso a reconhecê-la. Sinto-me anestesiada. Pego uma calça jeans e a camisa na minha mala e os visto.

Olho-me no espelho. Um fantasma atormentado olha pra mim. Faço um coque, pego minha mala e vou para a sala, Quinn esta parada lá me olhando, vou até o sofá e pego a minha bolsa, fazendo o possível para ignora – lá. Tiro de dentro da minha bolsa a chave do Audi e ponho em cima da mesinha do centro.

-Rachel, eu não quero isso, ele é seu. – diz ela incrédula. –Leve-o com você.

-Não Quinn, eu só aceitei como um empréstimo, eu não o quero mais.

-Rachel, seja sensata.

-Eu não quero nada que me lembre você. –minha voz é bem monótona, ela arqueja.

-Está realmente tentando me magoar?

-Não. –fico seria olhando pra ela. Claro que não... eu te amo – Não estou. Estou tentando me proteger –sussurro. - Porque você não me quer do jeito que eu quero você.

-Por favor Rachel, leve essas coisas.

-Quinn, eu não quero brigar. –olho impassível pra ela, sem recuar.

-Ok. Sam ira levar você para casa. –faz um sinal com a cabeça indicando um ponto atrás de mim, viro-me e Sam esta parado à porta.

-Vou buscar o carro Srta. Berry –anuncia Sam autoritário e se retira.

-Não quero que vá. –murmurava, a voz cheia de desejo.

-Não posso ficar. Sei o que eu quero e você não pode me dar isso, e não posso dar o que você precisa. –pego a mala e a bolsa, e me encaminho para o hall, ela me segue, aperta o botão do elevador, as portas se abrem. Então.

-Adeus Quinn. – murmuro.

-Adeus Rachel –diz baixinho, parecendo uma mulher num sofrimento agonizante, refletindo como eu me sinto por dentro. Desvio os olhos dela antes que eu mude de idéia. As portas do elevador se fecham e lá vai eu descendo para o meu inferno pessoal.

Merda, eu deixei a única mulher que já amei, a única mulher com quem já dormir, sinto uma dor dilacerante, e as lagrimas começam a descer com mais violência.

Chego em meu apartamento vazio e vou direto para o meu quarto, me jogo na cama de sapato e tudo. Dou um grito, tamanha a dor que se aloja em meu coração. Fico encolhida ali e me entrego a dor.


	2. Chapter 2 Some Nights

1- Some Nights

Encaro a mim mesma no espelho, frustrada. Maldito cabelo, que simplesmente não obedece, e maldita Santana Lopez que resolveu ficar doente e me submeter a essa tortura. Eu deveria estar estudando para as provas finais que são daqui a uma semana, mas estou tentando arrumar o meu cabelo com a escova. Não devo deixar Santana mexer no meu cabelo. Não devo deixar Santana mexer no meu cabelo. Repetindo varias vezes esse mantra na minha cabeça, noite passada Santana me usou como cobaia para testar seus novos truques como cabeleireira, tento, mais uma vez escová-lo ate domá-lo. Reviro os olhos exasperada e fito a garota pálida de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos grandes demais para o seu rosto olhando para mim e desisto. Minha única opção e prender o cabelo rebelde num rabo de cavalo e esperar que fique apresentável.

Santana é a garota com quem divido o apartamento, e escolheu logo hoje para ser vencida pela gripe. Portanto, não pode fazer a entrevista que conseguiu, com uma megamagnata industrial que nunca ouvi falar, para o jornal da faculdade. Então ela me convocou-contra a minha vontade- como voluntaria. Preciso estudar loucamente para as provas finais, tenho um ensaio para terminar, e devia ir trabalhar hoje a tarde, mas não: vou dirigir duzentos e setenta quilômetros ate o centro de Seattle para encontrar a enigmática CEO da Fabrey Enterprises Holding, Inc. Como empresaria excepcional e principal benemérito da nossa universidade, seu tempo é extraordinariamente precioso- muito mais precioso que o meu-, mas ela concedeu uma entrevista a Santana. Uma grande conquista, diz ela. Malditas atividades extracurriculares de Santana

Santana esta encolhida no sofá da sala.

–Rach, me desculpe. Levei nove meses para conseguir essa entrevista. Vou levar mais seis para remarcar, e a essa altura nos duas já estaremos formadas. Como editora não posso cancelar tudo. Por favor- Santana implora, com a voz rouca por causa da dor de garganta.

Como ela faz isso? Mesmo doente, esta graciosa e muito bonita, o cabelo preto no lugar e os olhos pretos luminosos, apesar de um pouco congestionados e lacrimejantes.

–Claro que vou, Santana. E você deve voltar para a cama. Quer um NyQuil? Ou um Tylenol?

–Um NyQuil, por favor. Aqui estão as perguntas e o meu gravador. Basta apertar aqui. Tome notas, que transcreverei tudo.

–Eu não sei nada sobre ela- murmuro, tentando em vão conter o pânico crescente.

–As perguntas vão ajudar você. Vá logo hobbit. A viagem é longa, não quero que se atrase.

–Tudo bem. Estou indo, volte para a cama, fiz uma sopa para você esquentar mais tarde.- olho para ela com carinho. Só por você, Santana, eu faria isso.

–Vou esquentar. Boa sorte. E obrigada Rachel, como sempre você é o meu gnomo salva-vidas.

Ignoro seu comentário, pego a minha mochila, lanço-lhe um sorriso irônico e saio para pegar meu carro. Não posso acreditar que Santana me convenceu a fazer isso. Mas Santana consegue convencer qualquer um a fazer qualquer coisa. Ela vai ser uma jornalista excepcional. Sabe se expressar, é forte, persuasiva, sabe argumentar bem, é bonit minha melhor e mais querida amiga.

As ruas estão vazias quando saio de Vancouver, Washington, em direção a Rodovia Interestadual 5. É cedo, e não preciso estar em Seattle antes das duas da tarde. Felizmente, Santana me emprestou sua Mercedes esportiva CLK. Não sei bem se com Wanda, meu fusca velho, eu chegaria a tempo. Ah, a Mercedes é gostosa de dirigir, e os quilômetros deslizam a medida que piso fundo no acelerador.

Meu destino é a sede da empresa global da Srta. Fabray. Trata-se de um prédio comercial de vinte andares, todo feito de vidro e aço, um desses projetos arquitetônicos excêntricos, com o nome Fabray escrito discretamente em aço em cima das portas de vidro da entrada. São quinze para as duas quando chego e, comgrande alivio por não estar atrasada, entro no saguão imenso- e, para ser sincera, intimidante- todo de vidro, aço e arenito.

Atrás da mesa maciça de arenito,uma jovem loura muito atraente e bem vestida sorri para mim com simpatia. Esta vestida com o mais elegante conjunto de terninho cinza e camisa branca que já vi. Parece imaculada.

–Estou aqui para falar com a Srta. Fabray. Rache Berry da parte de Santana Lopez.

–um momento, Srta. Berry.

Ela ergue a sobrancelha ligeiramente enquanto fico parada sem jeito a sua frente. Começo a agradecer por ter vindo com um dos meus vestidos preto mais elegante, um casaco por cima e um salto. Para mim, estou bem elegante. Ponho para trás da orelha uma das mechas fugitivas do meu cabelo fingindo que toda aquela elegância do prédio não me intimida.

–A Srta. Lopez esta sendo esperada. Assine aqui por favor Srta. Berry. É o ultimo elevador a direita, vigésimo andar. Ela sorri gentilmente para mim, sem duvida se divertindo, enquanto assino.

Ela me entrega um crachá com a palavra ''visitante'' estampada com firmeza na frente. Não consigo conter o meu sorrisinho. Esta na cara que só estou de visita, não me encaixo aqui de jeito nem um. Nada muda, suspira internamente. Agradecendo-lhe, vou ate os elevadores passando por dois seguranças, ambos muito bem-vertidos com seus ternos pretos bem-cortado.

O elevador me leva zunindo, em alta velocidade, para o 20º andar. As portas se abrem e estou em outro amplo saguão – novamente de vidro, aço e arenito branco. Deparo com outra mesa de arenito e outra jovem loura, dessa vez impecavelmente vestida de preto e branco, que se levanta pra me receber.

– Srta Berry, poderia me aguarda aqui, por favor? – diz, apontando para uma área de espera com cadeiras de couro brancas.

Atrás das cadeiras brancas, a uma espaçosa sala de reuniões de paredes de vidro com uma mesa igualmente espaçosa de madeira escura tendo ao redor pelo menos 20 cadeiras iguais. Alem da mesa, a uma janela que vai do piso ao teto com vista para cidade de Seattle. É uma paisagem incrível, e fico momentaneamente paralisada com essa vista. Uao

Sento-me, pego as perguntas na bolsa, e as leio, xingando Santana mentalmente por não ter me oferecido uma breve biografia. Não sei nada sobre a mulher que estou preste a entrevistas. Ela poderia ter noventa anos ou trinta. A incerteza é mortificante, e fico de novo com os nervos a flor da pele, o que me deixa agitada, nunca me sentir a vontade com entrevistas cara a cara, preferindo o anonimato de uma discussão em grupo onde poso me sentar despercebida no fundo da sala. Para ser franca, prefiro ficar sozinha, lendo uma bibliografia ou uma revista da Barbra, encolhida na minha cama. Não toda contraída de nervoso sentada num prédio colossal de vidro e pedra.

Reviro os olhos para mim mesmos. Controle-se, Berry a julgar pelo prédio, que é asséptico e moderno demais, acho que Fabray esta na faixa dos 40 : gorda, bronzeada e tem cabelo claro, para combinar com o restante dos funcionários.

Outra loura elegante e bem-vestida sai de uma grande porta a direita. Qual é a de todas essas louras impecáveis? Parece que estou em Stepford. Respirando fundo, eu me levanto.

– Srta Berry? - chama a loura mais recente.

–Sim – grasno, e pigarreia. –Sim. – Pronto, esse soa mais seguro.

–A Srta Fabray já vai falar com você. Posso guardar seu casaco?

– Ah, por favor –tiro o casaco com dificuldade.

– Já lhe ofereceram algo para beber?

– Hum, não – ai meu Deus será que a loura numero dois esta ferrada?

A loura numero três fecha a cara e olha para a jovem a mesa.

– Gostaria de chá, café, água? – pergunta, voltando novamente a atenção para mim.

– Um copo d'água. Obrigada – murmuro.

– Olivia, vá buscar um copo d'água para Srta Berry, por favor.

Sua voz é severa. Olivia se levanta de presa e corre para uma porta do outro lado do saguão.

– Peço desculpas, Srta Berry, Olivia é nossa nova estagiaria. Sente-se por favor. A Srta Fabray a atendera em cinco minutos.

Olivia volta com um copo de água com gelo.

– Aqui esta, Srta Berry.

– Obrigada.

A loura numero três vai marchando ate a grande mesa, o clique dos saltos no chão de arenito ecoando no ambiente. Ela se senta e ambas continuam seu trabalho.

Vai ver a Srta Fabray insiste e só ter funcionarias louras. Estou me perguntando se isso é legal, quando a porta do escritório se abre um moreno alto, bem-vestido e atraente, com cabelos curtos, sai lá de dentro. Definitivamente, escolhi a roupa certa.

Ele se volta para porta e diz para o lado de dentro.

– Golfe essa esta semana, Fabray?

Não escuto a resposta. Ele se vira, me ver e sorri. Olivia já se levantou e chamou o elevador. Ela parece ser especialista em se levantar de um pulo. Esta mais nervosa que eu!

– Boa tarde, senhoras – diz ele ao entrar no elevador.

– A Srta Fabray vai recebe - lá agora, Srta Berry. Pode entrar – diz a loura numero três.

Estou parada bastante tremula tentando controlar os nervos. Pego a bolsa, abandono meu copo d'água e me encaminho para porta entre aberta.

– Não precisa bater, basta entrar – ela sorri com simpatia.

Empurro a porta, tropeço no meus próprios pés e caio estatelada no escritório.

Merda.. eu e meus dois pés esquerdos! Caio de quatro no vão da porta da sala da Srta Fabray, e mãos delicadas me envolvem, ajudando-me a me levantar. Que vergonha, que droga de falta de jeito! Tenho que me armar de coragem para erguer os olhos. Caramba... ela e muito jovem.

– Srta Lopez – ela me estende uma mão de dedos longos e delicados quando já estou de pé – Sou Quinn Fabray.


	3. Chapter 3 The First Time Ever I Saw Your

2 - The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

PUTA MERDA! Muito jovem. E atraente, muito atraente. E alta, esta vestida com um belo vestido cinza, tem o cabelo revolto louro, e olhos verdes vivos que me olham com astucia. Custo um pouco a perceber que ela esta falando comigo.

-Srta. Lopez? A senhorita esta bem? Gostaria de se sentar?- custo um pouco a conseguir falar.

-Hum. Na verdade...- murmuro.

Se essa mulher tiver mais de trinta anos, eu sou mico de circo. Aturdida, coloco minha mão sobre a dela e nos cumprimentamos. Quando nossos dedos se tocam, sinto um arrepio excitante me percorrer. Retiro a mão apressadamente envergonhada.

Deve ser eletricidade estática. Pisco depressa, pastenejando no ritmo da minha pulsação.

-A Srta. Lopez esta indisposta, e me mandou no lugar dela. Espero que não se importe Sra. Fabray.

-E o seu nome é?

A voz dela é quente, possivelmente divertida, mas é difícil de dizer por sua expressão impassível. Ela parece ligeiramente interessada, mas acima de tudo educada.

-Rachel Berry, estudo teatro na WSU em Vancouver com Sant, Santana... hum... a Srta. Lopez.

-Entendi - diz ela simplesmente.

Acho que vejo a sombra de um sorriso em sua expressão, mas não tenho certeza.

-Quer se sentar?

Ela me indica um sofá de couro branco em L.

A sala é grande demais para uma pessoa só. Na frente dos janelões que vão do piso ao teto, há uma enorme mesa moderna de madeira escura, ao redor da qual seis pessoas poderiam comer em conforto. Ela combina com a mesinha de apoio ao lado do sofá. Todo o resto é branco -, a não ser a parede ao lado da porta, onde há um mosaico formado por pequenas pinturas, trinta e sis quadrinhos, formando um quadrado. São excepcionais: uma serie de objetos corriqueiros pintados com detalhes tão precisos que parecem fotografias. Dispostos juntos, são de tirar o fôlego.

-Um artista local. Trouton- diz Fabray ao cruzar com o meu olhar.

-São lindos. Tornam extraordinário um objeto comum- murmuro, distraída com ela e com os quadros. Ela inclina a cabeça e me olha com atenção.

-Concordo plenamente, Srta. Berry- retruca ela, em voz baixa e, por alguma razão inexplicável, me pego corando.

A parte os quadros, o restante da sala é frio, limpo e asséptico. Pergunto-me se reflete a personalidade do Adônis que afunda graciosamente numa das poltronas brancas de couro a minha frente. Balanço a cabeça perturbada com o rumo dos meus pensamentos, e retiro as perguntas de Santana da bolsa. Em seguida, configuro o gravador digital canhestramente. A Srta. Fabray não diz nadam aguardando com paciência- espero- enquanto fico cada vez mais sem jeito e nervosa. Quando arranjo coragem para olhar para ela, ela esta me observando, uma das mãos relaxada no colo e a outra segurando o queixo, passando o esguio dedo médio nos lábios. Acho que ela esta tentando conter um sorriso.

-Desculpe-gaguejo- não estou acostumada com isso.

-Não tenha pressa, Srta. Berry- diz ela.

-Santana, quero dizer, a Srta. Lopez, explicou para o que era a entrevista?

-Sim. Para sair na edição de formatura do jornal da faculdade, já que vou entregar os diplomas na cerimônia de graduação deste ano.

Ah! Isso é novidade para mim, e fico temporariamente preocupada com a idéia de que uma pessoa não muito mais velha do que eu – tudo bem, talvez mais ou menos uns seis anos, e tudo bem, muitissima bem-sucedida, mas mesmo assim- vai me entregar o meu diploma. Franzo as sobrancelhas, arrastando a minha atenção rebelde para a tarefa em questão.

Aperto o botão do gravador, tento parecer profissional.

-A senhora é muito jovem para ter construído um império deste porte. A que deve seu sucesso?- Olho para ela. Seu sorriso é enternecedor,mas ela parece vagamente desapontada.

-Os negócios tem a ver com pessoas, Srta. Berry, e sou muito boa em avaliar pessoas. Sei como elas funcionam, o que as faz florescer , o que não faz, o que as inspiram e como incentiva-las . Emprego uma equipe excepcional, e recompenso-a bem. – Ela faz uma pausa e me fita com aqueles olhos verdes.

- Acredito que, para alcançar o sucesso em qualquer projeto, é preciso dominá-lo, entendê-lo por completo, conhecer cada detalhe. Trabalho muito duro para isso. Tomo decisões com base na lógica e nos fatos. Tenho um instinto natural capaz de detectar e promover uma boa idéia, e boas pessoas. No fim, o fator pré ponderante sempre se resume a pessoas competentes.

- Quem sabe a senhorita simplesmente tenha sorte.

Isso não esta na lista de Santana. Mas ela é muito arrogante. Uma expressão de surpresa brilha rapidamente em seus olhos.

- Não acredito em sorte ou acaso, Srta. Berry. Quanto mais eu trabalho mais sorte pareço ter. A questão e realmente contar com as pessoas certas na sua equipe e saber direcionar a energia delas. Acho que foi Havey Firestone que disse..'' O crescimento e o desenvolvimento das pessoas é a maior ambição da liderança''.

- A senhora fala como uma fanática por controle – as palavras saem da minha boca antes que eu possa impedi-las.

- Ah, eu controlo tudo, Srta. Berry. – diz ela sem nem um vestígio de humor no sorriso.

Olho para ela, e ela sustenta o meu olhar, impassível. Meu coração bate mais de pressa, e o meu rosto torna a corar.

Porque ela me deixa tão nervosa? Será pela impressionante aparência física? Pelo olhar inflamado que dirigi a mim? Pelo jeito de passar o dedo no lábio inferior? Queria que ela parasse de fazer isso.

- Além do mais, é impossível conquistar um imenso poder quando nos convencemos, em nossos devaneios mais secretos, de que nascemos para controlar – prossegue ela com a voz macia.

- Acha que possui um imenso poder? – fanática por controle.

- Emprego mais de quarenta mil pessoas, Srta. Berry. Isso me da certo senso de responsabilidade, ou poder, se quiser chamar assim. Se eu decidisse não me interessar mais por telecomunicações e vendesse minha empresa, em um mês, mais ou menos, vinte mil pessoas teriam dificuldade para pagar suas hipotecas – meu queixo cai. Estou estarrecida com sua falta de humildade.

- A senhorita não tem uma diretoria a qual precise responder? – pergunto, enojada.

- A empresa é minha. Não tenho que responder a uma diretoria – ela ergue uma sobrancelha para mim. É claro que eu saberia disso se tivesse feito alguma pesquisa. Mas, cacete, ela e muito arrogante. Mudo de enfoque.

- E tem algum interesse fora o seu trabalho?

- Tenho interesse variados, Srta. Berry – a sombra de um sorriso toca seus lábios – Muito variados.

E, por alguma razão, fico confusa e excitada com o seu olhar constante. Seus olhos estão iluminados por algum pensamento perverso.

- Mas se trabalha tanto o que faz para relaxar?

- Relaxar? – ela sorri, revelando dentes brancos perfeitos. Paro de respirar.

Ela é mesmo bonita. Ninguém devia ser tão atraente. – Bem, para ''relaxar'' como você diz, eu velejo, vôo, me entrego a varias atividades físicas. – ela se mexe na cadeira. – Sou uma mulher muito rica, Srta. Berry, e tenho hobbys caros e apaixonantes.

Dou uma rápida olhada nas perguntas de Santana , desejando mudar de assunto.

- A senhorita investe em manufaturas. Porque, especificamente? – pergunto, porque ela me deixa tão desconfortável.

- Gosto de construir coisas. Gosto de saber como as coisas funcionam.. o que faz com que funcionem, como construí-las e desconstruí-las. E tenho adoração por navios. O que posso dizer.

- Parece que e o seu coração falando e não a lógica e os fatos.

Ela repuxa o canto da boca e, e me avalia com o olhar.

- É possível. Embora muitas pessoas digam que eu não tenho coração.

- Porque diriam isso.

- Porque me conhecem bem – ela da um sorriso irônico.

- Seus amigos diriam que é fácil conhecê-la? – e me arrependo a pergunta tão logo a faço. Não esta na lista de Santana.

- Sou uma pessoa muito fechada Srta. Berry. Esforço-me muito para proteger minha privacidade. Não dou muitas entrevistas...

- Porque concordou em dar esta?

- Porque sou benemérito da universidade, e, em termos práticos, não consegui me livrar da Srta. Lopez. Ela não parou de importunar o meu pessoal de relações-públicas, e eu admiro esse tipo de tenacidade.

Eu sei quão tenaz Santana pode ser. Por isso estou sentada aqui me contorcendo desconfortavelmente sobre o olhar penetrante dessa mulher, quando deveria estar estudando para as provas.

- O senhora também investe em tecnologias agrícolas. Por que se interessa por essa área?

- Não podemos comer dinheiro, Srta. Berry e há muita gente neste planeta que não tem o que comer.

- Essa justificativa soa muito filantrópica. É algo que a torna passional? Alimentar os pobres do mundo?

Ela dá de ombros, muito evasivo.

- É um negócio inteligente – murmura, embora eu ache que está sendo pouco sincera.

Não faz sentido, alimentar os pobres do mundo? Não vejo os benefícios financeiros disso, só a virtude do ideal. Dou uma olhada na pergunta seguinte, confusa com a atitude dela.

- A senhora tem uma filosofia? Caso tenha , qual é?

-Não tenho uma filosofia propriamente dita. Talvez alguns princípios orientadores. Como diz Carnegie : ''O homem que adquire a habilidade de tomar posse completa de sua própria mente, pode tomar posse de qualquer coisa a que tenha direito.'' Sou muito singular, ambiciosa. Gosto de controlar, a mim e a quem me cerca.

- Então gosta de possuir coisas? – Você é uma fanática por controle.

- Quero merecer possuí-las, mas sim, em resumo, eu gosto.

- A senhora parece ser uma consumidora voraz.

- Eu sou. – Ela sorri, mas o sorriso não chega em seus olhos.

De novo, isso não bate com alguém que quer alimentar o mundo, então não posso deixar de pensar que estamos falando de outra coisa, mas estou absolutamente perplexa quanto ao que é. Engulo em seco. A temperatura da sala está subindo, ou talvez seja só a minha. Quero que esta entrevista acabe. Com certeza.

Santana já tem material suficiente. Olho a pergunta seguinte.

- A senhora foi adotada. Até que ponto acha que isso moldou sua maneira de ser? - Nossa, isso é muito pessoal. Olho para ela, torcendo para que não tenha se ofendido. Ela tem o olhar sombrio.

- Não tenho como saber.

Meu interesse aumenta.

- Quantos anos tinha quando foi adotada?

- Isso é assunto de domínio público, Srta. Berry. - Seu tom é severo.

Coro mais uma vez. Droga. Sim, claro, se eu soubesse que iria fazer esta entrevista, teria pesquisado um pouco. Perturbada, prossigo depressa.

- A senhora teve que sacrificar a vida familiar por causa do seu trabalho.

- Isso não é uma pergunta - afirma ela, contida.

- Peço desculpas - digo, esquiva. Ela me faz parecer uma criança errante.

Tento de novo: - A senhora teve que sacrificar a vida familiar por causa do seu trabalho?

- Eu tenho família. Tenho um irmão e uma irmã e pais amorosos. Não tenho interesse em expandir minha família além deste ponto.

- A senhora é assexuada, Sra. Fabray?

Ela respira fundo, e eu me encolho, mortificada. Droga. Por que não consigo filtrar de alguma forma o que leio? Como posso dizer a ela que estou apenas lendo as perguntas. Maldita Santana e sua curiosidade!

- Não, Rachel, não sou. - Ela ergue as sobrancelhas, um brilho frio nos olhos. Não parece satisfeita.

- Peço desculpas. Está... hum... escrito aqui.

Foi a primeira vez que ela disse o meu nome. Minha pulsação se acelerou, e minhas bochechas estão esquentando de novo. Nervosa, prendo meu cabelo desgarrado atrás da orelha.

Ela inclina a cabeça.

- Essas perguntas não são suas?

O sangue se esvai do meu cérebro.

- Hum... não. Sant... A Srta. Lopez, ela formulou as perguntas.

- Vocês são colegas no jornal dos alunos?

Ah, não. Não tenho nada a ver com o jornal dos alunos. Essa é uma atividade extracurricular de Santana, e não minha. Meu rosto está em brasa.

- Não. Eu moro com ela.

Ela esfrega o queixo com calma e deliberação, os olhos cinzentos me avaliando.

- Você se ofereceu para fazer esta entrevista? - pergunta, a voz mortalmente calma.

Espere aí, quem deve estar entrevistando quem? Os olhos dela me queimam, e sou compelida a responder com a verdade.

- Fui convocada. Ela não está bem - falo com voz fraca de quem se desculpa.

- Isso explica muita coisa.

Ouve-se uma batida na porta, e a Loura Número Três entra.

- Sra. Fabray, desculpe interromper, mas a próxima reunião é em dois minutos.

- Ainda não terminamos aqui, Andrea. Por favor, cancele a próxima reunião. Andrea hesita, olhando-o boquiaberta. Parece perdida. Ela vira a cabeça devagar para encará-la e ergue as sobrancelhas. Ela fica toda cor-de-rosa. Que bom. Não sou só eu.

- Tudo bem, Sra. Fabray - murmura ela, e sai.

Ela franze as sobrancelhas e volta a atenção para mim.

- Onde estávamos, Srta. Berry?

Ah, agora voltamos a "Srta. Berry".

- Por favor, não deixe que eu lhe esconda nada. Quero saber sobre você.

Acho que é muito justo. - Os olhos verdes dela estão acesos de curiosidade. Merda. Aonde ela vai com isso? Ela põe os cotovelos nos braços da cadeira e ergue os dedos na frente da boca. Sua boca causa muita... distração. Engulo em seco.

- Não há muito o que saber - digo, corando de novo.

- Quais são seus planos para depois que se formar?

Dou de ombros, desconcertada com o interesse dela. Vir para Seattle com Santana, encontrar um trabalho. Não pensei muito para além das provas finais.

- Não fiz meus planos, Sra. Fabray, Só preciso passar nas provas finais. - Para as quais eu deveria estar estudando agora, em vez de estar sentada em sua sala palaciana, pomposa e asséptica, sentindo-me desconfortável com o seu olhar penetrante.

- Temos um excelente programa de estágios aqui - diz ela calmamente. Ergo as sobrancelhas surpresa. Será que ela está me oferecendo um emprego?

- Ah. Vou me lembrar disso - murmuro, completamente confusa. - Apesar de não ter certeza de que me encaixaria aqui. - Ah, não. Estou pensando alto de novo.

- Por que diz isso? Ela inclina a cabeça, intrigada, um esboço de sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- É óbvio, não é? - Sou descoordenada, malvestida, e não sou loura.

- Não para mim - murmura ela. Seu olhar é intenso, agora desprovido de humor, e músculos estranhos dentro da minha barriga de repente se contraem.

Afasto a vista de seu olhar examinador e encaro cegamente os meus dedos entrelaçados.

O que está havendo? Tenho que ir. Agora. Inclino-me para a frente a fim de pegar o gravador.

- Gostaria que eu a levasse para conhecer a empresa? - pergunta ela.

- Tenho certeza de que a senhora é ocupado demais, Sra. Fabray , e tenho uma longa viagem pela frente.

- Vai voltar dirigindo para Vancouver? - Ela parece surpresa, até ansiosa.

Olha pela janela. Começou a chover. - Bem, seria melhor dirigir com cuidado.

Seu tom de voz é severa, autoritária. Por que deveria se interessar? - Conseguiu tudo que precisava? - acrescenta.

- Sim, senhora - respondo, guardando o gravador na mochila. Seus olhos se estreitam especulativamente.

- Obrigada pela entrevista, Sra. Fabray.

- O prazer foi meu - diz ela, educada como sempre.

Quando me levanto, ela fica de pé e estende a mão.

- Até a próxima, Srta. Berry. - E a frase soa como um desafio, ou uma ameaça, não sei bem o quê.

Franzo as sobrancelhas. Quando nos veríamos de novo? Aperto a mão dela mais uma vez, impressionada com o fato de aquela corrente estranha entre nós continuar presente. Devem ser os meus nervos.

- Sra. Fabray. - Faço um cumprimento de cabeça para ela. Encaminhando-se com ágil graça atlética para a porta, ela a abre completamente.

- Só estou garantindo que passe pela porta, Srta. Berry. - Ela me dá um sorrisinho. É óbvio que está se referido à minha entrada nada elegante em sua sala. Fico corada.

- É muita consideração sua, Sra. Fabray - digo secamente, e seu sorriso aumenta.

Ainda bem que me acha divertida. Faça uma cara feia por dentro, enquanto sigo para o saguão. Fico surpresa quando ela vem atrás de mim. Andrea e Olivia olham igualmente surpresas.

- A senhora veio de casaco? - pergunta Fabray.

- Sim.

Olivia levanta-se de um salto e pega a minha jaqueta, que Fabray toma de sua mão antes que ela possa entregá-la a mim. Ela a segura e, sentindo-me ridícula e sem jeito, visto-a. Fabray põe as mãos por um momento em meus ombros. Suprimo um grito ao sentir o contato. Se ela notou a minha reação, não deu bola. Seu comprido dedo indicador aperta o botão chamando o elevador, e ficamos parados esperando: eu, constrangida; ela, tranquila e senhora de si. As portas se abrem, e entro correndo, desesperada para fugir dali. Eu realmente preciso dar o fora daqui. Quando olho para ela, ela está encostada no vão da porta ao lado do elevador com uma das mãos na parede. É realmente muito, muito bonita. É enervante.

- Rachel - diz ela se despedindo.

- Quinn - respondo. E, felizmente, as portas se fecham.


	4. Chapter 4 I Never Fel Like This Before

3 - I Never Felt Like This Before!

Meu coração está disparado. O elevador chega ao andar térreo, e eu desço assim que as portas se abrem, tropeçando mais uma vez, mas felizmente não caindo de bruços no chão. Eu corro para as largas portas de vidro, e por fim estou livre no tonificante, limpo, ar úmido de Seattle. Levantando meu rosto, eu dou boas-vindas à fresca chuva refrescante. Eu fecho meus olhos e tomo uma profunda e purificante respiração, tentando recuperar o que resta de meu equilíbrio.

Nenhuma mulher jamais me afetou desse modo como Quinn Fabray o fez, e eu não posso entender o porquê.

É sua aparência? Sua civilidade? Sua Riqueza? Seu Poder? Eu não entendo minha reação irracional.

Eu dou um suspiro enorme de alívio. O que em nome dos céus foi tudo aquilo? Eu me inclino contra uma das colunas de aço do edifício, e tento me acalmar e juntar meus pensamentos. Eu agito minha cabeça. Meu coração estabiliza, voltando ao seu ritmo regular, e eu posso respirar normalmente de novo. Eu me dirijo ao meu carro.

Quando eu deixo os limites da cidade para trás, eu começo a me sentir tola e envergonhada, quando eu reproduzo a entrevista em minha mente. Certamente, eu estou reagindo a algo que está em minha imaginação. Certo, então ela é muito atraente, confiante, autoritária, à vontade consigo mesmo, mas por outro lado, ela é arrogante, e por todos os seus modos impecáveis, ela é ditadora e fria. Bem, pelo menos a primeira vista.

Um arrepio involuntário percorre minha espinha. Ela pode ser arrogante, entretanto ela tem o direito de ser, ela conseguiu tanto em uma idade tão jovem. Ela não suporta os imbecis, mas por que ela deveria? Novamente, eu estou irritada por Santana não me dar uma breve biografia dela.

Enquanto cruzo ao longo da I-5, minha mente continua a vagar. Eu estou perplexa por existir gente tão empenhada em triunfar. Algumas de suas respostas eram tão enigmáticas, como se ela tivesse uma agenda oculta. As perguntas de Santana... ufa! A adoção e a pergunta se ela é _assexuada_ ! Eu estremeço. Eu não posso acreditar que eu disse aquilo. Que o chão, me engula agora! Toda vez que eu pensar sobre esta pergunta no futuro, eu vou ficar corada de vergonha. Maldita Satã Lopez!

Eu verifico o velocímetro. Eu estou dirigindo mais cautelosamente do que eu estaria em qualquer outra ocasião. E eu sei que é a lembrança de dois olhos verdes penetrantes olhando para mim, e uma voz dura dizendo-me para dirigir cuidadosamente. Agitando minha cabeça, eu percebo que Fabray está mais para uma mulher com o dobro de sua idade.

Esqueça isto, Rachel, eu ralho comigo mesmo. Eu chego à conclusão que isto foi uma experiência muito interessante, mas eu não deveria insistir nisto. Deixe isto para trás. Eu nunca vou vê-la novamente. Eu fico imediatamente alegre pelo pensamento. Eu ligo o play do MP3 e giro o volume bem alto, me encosto, e ouço a melodiosa voz de barbra quando eu pressiono o acelerador.

Quando eu atinjo a I-5, eu percebo que eu posso dirigir tão rápido quanto eu quero.

Nós vivemos em uma pequena comunidade de apartamentos dúplex em Vancouver, Washington, perto do campus de Vancouver da WSU. Eu tenho sorte dos pais de Santana terem comprado um lugar para ela, e eu pago amendoins pelo aluguel. Isto já faz uns quatro anos. Quando eu desligo o carro, eu sei que a Santana vai querer que eu conte tim-tim por tim-tim da entrevista, ela é tenaz. Bem, pelo menos ela tem o mini gravador. Espero que eu não tenha que elaborar muito além do que foi dito durante a entrevista.

— Anã! Você voltou. — Santana está sentada em nossa sala de estar, cercada por livros. Ela está claramente estudando para as provas finais, entretanto ela ainda está de pijamas de flanela rosa, decorado com coelhinhos fofinhos, aqueles que ela reserva quando acaba com um namoro, quando está doente, e quando está deprimida em geral. Ela pula em cima de mim e me abraça apertado.

— Eu estava começando a me preocupar. Eu esperava que você voltasse mais cedo.

— Oh, eu acho que compensei o tempo considerando que a entrevista funcionou. — Eu aceno com o mini gravador para ela.

— Rachel, muito obrigada por fazer isto. Eu fico te devendo, eu sei. Como foi? Como ela era? — Oh não, lá vamos nós, com a Inquisição de Santana Lopez.

Eu luto para responder suas perguntas. O que eu posso dizer?

— Eu estou contente que terminei, e que eu não tenha que vê-la novamente. Ela era bastante intimidante, sabe. — Eu encolho os ombros. — Ela é muito focada, intensa até, e jovem. Realmente jovem.

Santana olha com ingenuidade para mim. Eu franzo a testa para ela.

— Você, não se faça de inocente. Por que você não me deu uma biografia? Ela me fez sentir como uma idiota por me restringir as perguntas básicas. — Santana aperta uma mão em sua boca.

— Jesus, hobbit, eu sinto muito, eu não pensei.

Eu bufo.

— Na maior parte ela foi cortês, formal, ligeiramente sufocante, como se tivesse envelhecido antes do tempo. Ela não conversa como um mulher de vinte e poucos anos. Que idade ela tem afinal?

— Vinte e sete. Jesus, Rachel, eu sinto muito. Eu devia ter informado você, mas eu estava em pânico. Deixe-me pegar o mini gravador, e eu vou começar a transcrever a entrevista.

— Você parece melhor. Você comeu sua sopa? — Eu pergunto, ansiosa para mudar o assunto.

— Sim, e estava deliciosa como sempre. Eu estou me sentindo muito melhor. — Ela sorri para mim em gratidão. Eu verifico meu relógio.

— Eu tenho que correr. Eu posso ainda fazer meu turno no schuester.

— Rachel, você está exausta.

— Eu estarei bem. Eu vejo você mais tarde.

Eu trabalho no Schuester desde que eu comecei na universidade. É a maior loja de ferragens de Portland, e durante os quatro anos em que eu trabalho aqui, eu conheci um pouco sobre quase tudo que vendemos, embora ironicamente, eu sou um desastre em trabalhos manuais. Eu deixo tudo isso para meu pai.

Eu sou muito mais o tipo de garota que se enrosca com um livro em uma confortável cadeira junto à lareira. Eu estou contente que eu possa fazer meu turno, pois isto me dá algo para me concentrar que não seja Quinn Fabray. Nós estamos ocupados, é o inicio da temporada de verão, e as pessoas estão redecorando suas casas. A Sra. schuester está contente por me ver.

— Rachel! Eu pensei que você não fosse vir hoje.

— Meu compromisso não demorou tanto tempo como eu pensei. Eu terminei em algumas horas.

— Eu estou contente por ver você.

Ela me manda para o deposito para começar a reabastecer as prateleiras, e eu logo fico absorvida na tarefa.

Quando eu chego em casa mais tarde, Santana está com os fones de ouvido, trabalhando em seu laptop.

Seu nariz está ainda rosa, mas ela está super envolvida no seu trabalho, concentrada e digitando furiosamente. Eu estou exausta, completamente drenada pela longa viagem, a entrevista cansativa, e por permanecer de pé no Schuester. Eu afundo no sofá, pensando sobre a redação que eu tenho que terminar e todos os estudos que eu não fiz hoje, porque eu estava com… ela.

— Você tem um bom material aqui, Rachel. Você fez um bom trabalho. Eu não posso acreditar que você não aproveitou a oferta dela para mostrar a você o lugar. Ela obviamente queria passar mais tempo com você.

Ela me lança um olhar malicioso e brincalhão.

Eu ruborizo, e minha frequência cardíaca inexplicavelmente acelera. Estou certa que não foi isso. Ela só queria me mostrar o local, para que eu pudesse ver que ela é a senhorita de tudo aquilo. Eu percebo que eu estou mordendo meu lábio, e eu espero que Santana não note. Mas ela parece absorvida em sua transcrição.

— Eu entendo o que você quer dizer sobre formal. Você tomou algumas anotações? — Ela pergunta.

— Hum… não, eu não tomei.

— Tudo bem. Eu ainda posso fazer um artigo bom com isto. Pena que não temos algumas fotos originais. Bonita aquela filha da puta, não é?

Eu ruborizo.

— Eu acho que sim. — Eu tento duramente soar desinteressada, e eu acho que consegui.

— Oh vamos, Rachel, até você não pode ser imune a sua aparência. — Ela arqueia uma sobrancelha perfeita para mim.

Merda! Sinto que minhas bochechas ardem. Assim eu a distraio lisonjeando-a, sempre é um bom truque.

— Você provavelmente teria conseguido muito mais dela.

— Eu duvido, Rachel. Ora... ela praticamente te ofereceu um emprego. Mesmo depois daquela pergunta que impus para você fazer, você foi muito bem. — Ela olha para mim especulativamente. Eu faço uma retirada apressada para a cozinha.

— Então o que você realmente pensou sobre ela? — Maldição, ela é curiosa. Por que ela não pode simplesmente deixar isto passar? Pense sobre algo, rápido.

— Ela é muito mandona, controladora, arrogante, realmente assustadora, mas muito carismática. Eu posso entender o fascínio, — eu digo sinceramente, com a esperança que ela encerre este assunto uma vez por todas.

— Você, fascinada por uma mulher? Está é a primeira vez, — ela bufa.

Eu começo a juntar os ingredientes de um sanduíche, assim ela não pode ver meu rosto.

— Por que você quis saber se ela era assexuada? Alias, está foi uma pergunta muito embaraçosa. Eu fiquei morta de vergonha, e ela ficou puta ao ser questionada também. — Eu franzo a testa com a memória.

— Sempre que ela está nas páginas da sociedade, ela nunca está acompanhada.

— Foi vergonhoso. A coisa inteira foi constrangedora. Eu estou contente que nunca mais tenha que por os olhos nela novamente.

— Oh, anã não pode ter sido tão ruim. Eu penso que ela parece estar bastante interessada em você.

Interessada em mim? Agora Santana está sendo ridícula.

— Você gostaria de um sanduíche?

— Por favor.

Não conversamos mais sobre Quinn Fabray aquela noite, para meu alívio. Uma vez que nós comemos, eu posso me sentar à mesa de jantar com Santana, enquanto ela trabalha em seu artigo, eu trabalho em minha redação sobre Tess de D 'Urbervilles. Maldição, esta mulher estava no lugar errado, no tempo errado, no século errado. Quando eu termino, é meia-noite, e Santana já tinha ido há muito tempo para a cama. Eu faço meu caminho para meu quarto, exausta, mas contente que eu fiz tanto para uma segunda-feira.

Eu me enrolo em minha cama de ferro branco, embrulhando uma colcha de minha mãe ao meu redor, fecho meus olhos e durmo imediatamente. Naquela noite eu sonho com lugares escuros, sombrios pisos brancos frios, e olhos verdes.

Pelo resto da semana, eu me dedico em meus estudos e no meu trabalho no Schuester, Santana está ocupada também, compilando sua última edição de sua revista estudantil, antes dela ter que cedê-la para o novo editor, ao mesmo tempo estudando para seus exames finais.

Na quarta-feira, ela está muito melhor, e eu não tenho mais que suportar a visão de seus pijamas com rosa e coelhinhos. Eu telefono para os meus pais na Geórgia para saber como eles estão mas também para que eles possam me desejar sorte em meus exames finais. Eles começam a me contar sobre sua mais nova aventura: estão aprendendo a fazer vela. Meus pais adoram aprender coisas novas. Basicamente, eles buscam coisas novas para se entrerterem, mas é impossível para eles manter a atenção durante muito tempo em alguma coisa. A semana que vem será uma nova aventura.

— Como estão às coisas com você, Rachel?

Por um momento, eu hesito, e eu tenho toda a atenção de meus pais.

— Eu estou bem.

— Rachel? Você encontrou alguém? — Uau… como eles fazem isto? A excitação em suas vozes é palpável.

— Não, pais, não é nada. Vocês serão os primeiros a saber se eu o achar.

— Rachel, você realmente precisa sair mais, doçura. Você nos preocupa.

— Pais, relaxem eu estou bem. Quando vocês vem me visitar? — Como sempre, a distração é a melhor política.

Mais tarde naquela noite, eu chamo Shelby, minha mãe biológica. É uma conversa breve. De fato, não é tanto uma conversa, é mais uma série unilateral de grunhidos em resposta para a minha gentil persuasão. Shelby não é muito de falar. Mas ela é muito ativo, quando ela não esta se apresentando na Broadway, esta criando peças. Shelby é uma cantora e atriz qualificada, e a razão de eu ter o dom para a musica. Tudo parece bem com ela.

Sexta feira à noite, Santana e eu estamos debatendo o que fazer com nossa noite, nós queremos dar um tempo em nossos estudos, em nosso trabalho, dos jornais estudantis, quando a campainha toca.

Parado em nossa soleira está meu bom amigo Finn, segurando uma garrafa de champanhe.

— Finn! Bom te ver! — Eu dou-lhe um abraço rápido. — Entre.

Finn é a primeira pessoa que eu encontrei quando cheguei na universidade, parecia tão perdido e solitário como eu, e nós temos sido amigos desde então.

Finn estuda engenhari primeiro de sua família a ir para a faculdade. Ele é malditamente brilhante, mas sua verdadeira paixão é a fotografia. Finn tem um bom olho para uma boa foto.

— Eu tenho novidades. — Ele sorri, com seus olhos brilhando. —A galeria Portland Place vai exibir minhas fotografias no próximo mês.

— Isto é incrível, parabéns! — Satisfeita por ele, eu o abraço novamente. Santana sorri para ele também.

— É isto aí Finn! Eu devia pôr isto no jornal. Nada como mudanças editoriais de último minuto em uma sexta-feira à noite. — Ela sorri.

— Vamos celebrar. Eu quero que você venha para a abertura. —Finn olha atentamente para mim. Eu ruborizo.

— Você duas claro, — ele adiciona, olhando nervosamente para Santana.

Finn e eu somos bons amigos, mas eu sei que lá no fundo, ele gostaria de ser mais que isto. Ele é atraente e engraçado, mas não é para mim. Ele é mais como um irmão que eu nunca tive. Santana frequentemente me provoca dizendo que está faltando um namorado em minha vida, mas a verdade é que eu não conheci ninguém que... bem, me atraísse, embora uma parte de mim anseie pelos joelhos trêmulos, o coração saindo pela boca, o friozinho na barriga e noites sem dormir.

Às vezes me pergunto se existe algo de errado comigo. Talvez eu gaste muito tempo na companhia de meus heróis românticos literários, e consequentemente minhas ideais e expectativas são extremamente altos. Mas na verdade, ninguém nunca me fez sentir assim.

Até muito recentemente, a indesejável, vozinha em meu subconsciente sussurra.

NÃO! Eu enterro o pensamento imediatamente. Sem essa, não depois daquela entrevista dolorosa. Você é assexuada Srta. Fabray? Eu estremeço com a memória. Eu sei que eu sonhei com ela quase todas as noites desde então, mas isto é apenas para eliminar a experiência terrível da minha mente, certo?

Eu assisto Finn abrir a garrafa de champanhe. Ele é alto, em sua calça jeans e camiseta, ele é todo ombros e magro, pele clara, cabelos escuros e olhos escuros ardentes. Sim, Finn eu acho ele bastante quente, mas eu acho que ele está finalmente entendendo a mensagem: Nós somos apenas amigos. A rolha estala alto, e Finn olha para cima e sorri.

Sábado na loja é um pesadelo. Nós recebemos vários clientes que querem enfeitar suas casas. O Sr e a Sra. Schuester, John e Patrick, os outros empregados, estamos correndo apressados. Mas há uma trégua na hora do almoço, e a Sra. Schuester me pede para verificar algumas ordens enquanto eu estou sentada atrás do balcão do caixa discretamente comendo minha rosquinha. Eu estou absorta na tarefa, verificando os números do catálogo dos itens que temos e precisamos encomendar, os olhos passando rapidamente no livro de ordem para a tela do computador enquanto eu verifico se as entradas batem. Então, por alguma razão, eu olho para cima… e encontro-me presa no olhar ousado de Quinn Fabray que está de pé no balcão, encarando-me atentamente.

Meu coração para.

— Senhorita Berry. Que surpresa agradável. — Seu olhar é firme e intenso.

Puta merda. Que diabos ela está fazendo aqui, ela está com os cabelos despenteados, vestindo um suéter creme, jeans e botas? Acho que fiquei boquiaberta, e eu não posso localizar meu cérebro ou minha voz.

— Srta. Fabray- eu sussurro, porque isto é tudo que eu posso fazer. Há uma sombra de um sorriso em seus lábios e seus olhos estão iluminados com humor, como se ela estivesse desfrutando de alguma piada particular.

— Eu estava na área, — ela diz por via de explicação. — Eu preciso abastecer algumas coisas. É um prazer ver você novamente, Senhorita Berry.— Sua voz é morna e rouca, como calda de caramelo derretido em chocolate escuro… ou algo assim.

Eu agito minha cabeça para reunir meu juízo. Meu coração está batendo freneticamente, e por alguma razão eu estou corando furiosamente sob seu olhar minucioso. Eu estou totalmente deslocada pela visão dela de pé diante de mim. Minhas lembranças dela não lhe fazem justiça. Ela não é apenas bonita, ela é o epítome da beleza feminina, de tirar o fôlego, e ela está aqui. Aqui nas lojas Schuester. Vá entender. Finalmente minhas funções cognitivas é restabelecidas e reconectadas com o resto de meu corpo.

— Rachel. Meu nome é Rachel- eu murmuro. — Em que posso ajudá-la, Srta. Fabray?

Ela sorri, e novamente é como se ela conhecesse algum grande segredo. É tão desconcertante. Respirando fundo, eu coloco minha fachada de profissional de quem trabalha nesta loja há anos. Eu posso fazer isto.

— Há alguns itens que eu preciso. Para começar, eu gostaria de algumas braçadeiras, — ela murmura, seus olhos verdes frios, mas divertidos.

Braçadeiras?

— Nós temos de vários comprimentos. Eu devo mostrar a você? — Eu murmuro, minha voz suave e oscilante.

Controle-se, Berry. Um leve franzir estraga por sua vez a testa adorável de Fabray.

— Por favor. Vá na frente, Senhorita Berry, — ela diz. Eu tento parecer indiferente quando eu saio detrás do balcão, mas realmente eu estou muito concentrada em não tropeçar nos meus próprios pés, minhas pernas de repente estão na consistência de gelatina. Eu estou tão contente por ter decidido vestir meu melhor jeans esta manhã.

— Elas estão junto aos bens elétricos, no corredor oito. — Minha voz está um pouco resplandecente. Eu olho para ela e lamento quase que imediatamente. Maldição, ela é bonita. Eu ruborizo.

— Depois de você, — ela murmura, gesticulando com seus longos dedos de sua mão bem cuidada. Com meu coração quase me estrangulando, porque ele está quase passando pela minha garganta, está tentando escapar de minha boca, começo a me encaminhar a seção de eletrônicos. Por que ela está em Portland?

Por que ela está aqui no Schuester? E uma minúscula parte do meu cérebro que utilizo, provavelmente localizada na base de minha medula oblonga onde habita meu subconsciente, diz: Ela está aqui para vê-la. Sem chance! Eu dispenso isto imediatamente. Por que esta bela mulher, poderosa e incrível quer me ver? A ideia é absurda, e eu excluo isto de minha cabeça.

— Você está em Portland a negócios? — Eu pergunto, e minha voz é muito alta, como se eu tivesse preso meu dedo em uma porta ou algo assim. Maldição! Tente ficar fria Rachel!

— Eu estava visitando a divisão agrícola da universidade. Que está localizada em Vancouver. Eu estou atualmente financiando algumas pesquisa lá, sobre rotação de colheita e ciência do solo, — ela discute o assunto com naturalidade. Vê?

Não está aqui para encontrar você afinal, meu subconsciente zomba de mim, alto, orgulhoso, e rabugento. Eu ruborizo com meus tolos pensamentos impertinentes.

— Tudo parte de seu plano de alimentar o mundo? — Eu provoco.

— Algo assim, — ela reconhece, e seus lábios satirizam em um meio sorriso.

Ela olha para a seleção de braçadeiras que nós temos em estoque no Schuester. O que ela vai fazer com isso? Eu não posso imaginá-la fazendo um trabalho manual usando isso. Seus dedos deslizam sobre os vários pacotes da prateleira, e por alguma razão inexplicável, eu tenho que desviar o olhar. Ela se curva e seleciona um pacote.

— Estes servirão, — ela diz com o seu sorriso de que está guardando um segredo, e eu ruborizo.

— Gostaria de mais alguma coisa?

— Eu gostaria de algumas fitas adesivas.

Fita adesiva?

— Você está redecorando sua casa? — As palavras escapam antes que eu possa detê-las. Certamente ela contrata operários ou tem pessoal para ajudá-la a decorar?

— Não, não redecorando, — ela diz depressa então sorri, e eu tenho a sensação estranha que ela está rindo de mim.

Eu sou tão engraçada assim? Pareço engraçada?

— Por aqui, — eu murmuro envergonhada. — a fita adesiva está no corredor de decoração.

Eu olho para trás à medida que ela me segue.

— Você trabalha aqui há muito tempo? — Sua voz é baixa, e ela está olhando para mim, olhos verdes muito concentrados. Eu ruborizo ainda mais intensamente. Por que diabos ela tem este efeito sobre mim?

Eu me sinto com quatorze anos de idade, desajeitada como sempre, e fora do lugar. Olhos para frente Berry!

— Quatro anos, — eu murmuro quando nós alcançamos nosso objetivo. Para me distrair, eu passo e seleciono duas fitas adesivas largas.

— Eu vou levar essa, — Fabray diz suavemente apontando para a fita mais larga, que eu passo para ela.

Nossos dedos se tocam muito brevemente, e a corrente está lá novamente, atravessando por mim como se eu tivesse tocado um fio exposto. Eu ofego involuntariamente quando eu sinto isto, essa corrente percorre todo meu corpo até em algum lugar escuro e inexplorado, no fundo de minha barriga. Desesperadamente, eu consigo de volta o meu equilíbrio.

— Mais alguma coisa? — Minha voz é rouca e ofegante. Seus olhos se arregalam ligeiramente.

— Algumas cordas, eu acho. — Sua voz reflete a minha, rouca.

— Por aqui. — E abaixo minha cabeça para esconder meu recorrente rubor e dirijo-me para o corredor.

— Que tipo você está procurando? Nós temos corda de filamento sintético e natural… barbantes... fio de corda… — eu me detenho em sua expressão, seus olhos escurecendo. Puta merda.

— Eu vou levar cinco metros de corda de filamentos naturais, por favor.

Rapidamente, com dedos trêmulos, eu meço cinco metros contra a régua fixa, ciente que seu quente olhar cinza está em mim. Eu não ouso olhar para ela. Jesus, eu podia me sentir mais tímida? Pegando minha faca Stanley do bolso de trás de minha calça jeans, eu corto-a, então enrolo cuidadosamente antes de amarrá-la em um nó corrediço. Por algum milagre, eu consigo não arrancar um dedo com minha faca.

— Você era Escoteira? — Ela pergunta divertida, franzindo seus lábios sensuais e esculpidos. Não olhe para sua boca!

— Só organizada, as atividades em grupo não são realmente minha praia, Sr. Fabray.

Ela arqueia uma sobrancelha.

— E qual é sua praia, Rachel? — Ela pergunta, sua voz suave e seu sorriso secreto estão de volta. Eu olho para ela incapaz de me expressar. O chão parece placas tectônicas e movimento. Tente se tranquilizar, Rachel, meu torturado subconsciente implora de joelhos.

— Livros, — eu sussurro, mas por dentro, meu subconsciente está gritando: Você! Você é minha praia!

Eu o esbofeteio imediatamente, mortificada com os delírios da minha mente.

— Que tipo de livros? — Ela dobra sua cabeça para um lado. Por que ela está tão interessado?

— Oh, você sabe. O habitual. Os clássicos. Literatura britânica, principalmente a biografia de Barbra.

Ela esfrega seu queixo com seu dedo indicador e o longo dedo polegar enquanto ela contempla minha resposta.

Ou talvez ela esteja apenas muito entediado e tentando esconder isto.

— Você precisa de alguma outra coisa? — Eu tenho que sair deste assunto, aqueles dedos naquele rosto são muito sedutores.

— Eu não sei. O que mais você recomenda?

O que eu recomendo? Eu sequer sei o que você está fazendo.

— Para um trabalho manual?

Ela movimenta a cabeça, olhos verdes vivos com humor perverso. Eu ruborizo, e meus olhos se desviam por vontade própria para sua calça jeans confortável.

— Macacões, — eu respondo, e eu sei que eu não estou mais despistando o que sai de minha boca.

Ela levanta uma sobrancelha, divertida, mais uma vez.

— Você não quer estragar sua roupa, — eu gesticulo vagamente na direção de sua calça jeans.

— Eu sempre posso lavá-las. — Ela sorri.

— Hum. — Eu sinto a cor em meu rosto subindo novamente. Eu devo estar da cor do manifesto comunista. Pare de falar. Pare de falar AGORA.

— Eu vou levar alguns macacões. Deus me livre de arruinar qualquer roupa, — ela diz secamente.

Eu tento e descarto a imagem indesejada dela sem jeans.

— Você precisa de mais alguma outra coisa? — Eu pergunto quando eu entrego-lhe o macacão azul.

Ela ignora minha investigação.

— Como está indo o artigo?

Ela finalmente me faz uma pergunta normal, longe de toda a insinuação e a conversa confusa de duplo sentido… uma pergunta que eu posso responder. Eu agarro isto firmemente com as duas mãos, como se fosse um bote salva-vidas, e eu sou honesta.

— Eu não estou escrevendo-o, Santana está. A Srta Lopez. Minha companheira de quarto, ela é a escritora. Ela está muito feliz com isto. Ela é a editora da revista, e ficou devastada por não poder fazer a entrevista pessoalmente. — Eu me sinto como se eu emergisse para o ar, enfim um tópico normal de conversação. — Sua única preocupação é que ela não tem nenhuma fotografia original sua.

Fabray levanta uma sobrancelha.

— Que tipo de fotografia ela quer?

Ok. Eu não tinha previsto esta resposta. Eu sacudo a cabeça, porque eu simplesmente não sei.

— Bem, eu estou por perto. Amanhã, talvez… — ela é vago.

— Você estaria disposto a participar de uma sessão de fotos? — Minha voz é estridente novamente. Santana estaria no sétimo céu se eu puder tirá-las. E você pode vê-la novamente amanhã, sussurra sedutoramente para mim aquele lugar escuro na base de meu cérebro. Eu descarto a ideia, tola e ridícula…

— Santana ficará encantada se nós pudermos achar um fotógrafo. — Eu estou tão contente, eu sorrio para ela amplamente. Seus lábios abrem como se ela estivesse tomando um influxo forte de ar, e ela pisca. Por uma fração de segundo, ela parece perdido de alguma maneira, e a Terra se desloca ligeiramente sobre seu eixo, as placas tectônicas resvalam para uma nova posição.

Meu Deus. O olhar perdido de Quinn Fabray.

— Avise-me sobre amanhã. — Alcançando sua bolsa, ela retira sua carteira. — Meu cartão. Tem meu número do celular nele. Você precisa chamar antes das dez da manhã.

— Ok. — Eu sorrio para ela. Santana vai ficar emocionada.

— RACHEL!

Paul se materializou do outro lado no final do corredor. Ele é o irmão mais novo do Sr. Schuester. Eu ouvi que ele estava em casa de Princeton, mas eu não estava esperando vê-lo hoje.

— Ah, com licença por um momento, Srta. Fabray — Fabray faz um cara feia quando eu me afasto dela.

Paul sempre foi um amigo, e neste momento estranho que eu estou tendo com a rica, poderosa, impressionante fora de comparação, atraente e controladora, é ótimo conversar com alguém que seja normal. Paul me abraça apertado pegando-me de surpresa.

— Rachel, oi, é tão bom ver você! — Ele esguicha.

— Oi Paul, como você está? Você está em casa para o aniversário de seu irmão?

— Sim. Você está parecendo bem, Rachel, realmente bem. — Ele sorri enquanto ele me examina de certa distancia. Então ele me libera, mas mantém um braço possessivo caído sobre meu ombro. Eu me embaralho de um pé para outro, envergonhada. É bom ver Paul, mas ele sempre foi muito familiar.

Quando eu olho para Quinn Fabray, ela está nós observando como um falcão, seus olhos verdes encobertos e especulativos, sua boca uma dura linha impassível. Ela mudou de forma estranha, do cliente atento para outra pessoa, alguém frio e distante.

— Paul, eu estou com uma cliente. Alguém que você deve conhecer, — eu digo, tentando desarmar o antagonismo que eu vejo nos olhos de Fabray. Eu arrasto Paul acima para encontrá-lo, e eles se medem um ao outro. A atmosfera de repente é ártica.

— Ah, Paul, esta é Quinn Fabray. Srta. Fabray, este é Paul Schuester. Seu irmão é o dono do lugar. — E por alguma razão irracional, eu sinto que eu tenho que explicar um pouco mais.

— Eu conheço Paul desde que eu trabalho aqui, entretanto nós não nos vemos com frequência. Ele chegou de Princeton onde ele está estudando administração de empresas. — Eu estou balbuciando… Pare, agora!

— Sr. Schuester— Quinn sustenta seu aperto, seu olhar ilegível.

— Srta. Fabray, — Paul retorna seu aperto de mão. — Espere, Quinn Fabray? Da Fabray Holdings Enterprise? — Paul vai de mal humorado para impressionado em menos de um nano segundo. Fabray lhe dá um sorriso cortês que não alcança seus olhos.

— Uau, há alguma coisa em que eu possa ajudá-lo?

— Rachel tem me ajudado, Sr. Schuester. Ela tem sido muito atenciosa. — Sua expressão é impassível, mas suas palavras… é como se ela estivesse dizendo outra coisa completamente diferente. É desconcertante.

— Legal, — Paul responde. — Vejo você mais tarde, Rach.

— Certo, Paul. — Eu assisto-o desaparecer em direção á sala de estoque. — Mais alguma coisa, Srta. Fabray?

— Só estes itens. — Seu tom é cortante e frio. Porra… eu a ofendi? Respirando fundo, eu viro e dirijo-me ao caixa. Qual é o seu problema?

Eu carrego a corda, macacões, fita adesiva e as braçadeiras até o caixa.

— Isso deu quarenta e três dólares, por favor. — Eu olho para Fabray, e desejei não ter feito isso. Ela está me observando de perto, seus olhos verdes intensos e escurecidos. É enervante.

— Você gostaria de uma sacola? — Eu pergunto enquanto eu pego seu cartão de crédito.

— Por favor, Rachel. — Sua língua acaricia meu nome, e meu coração mais uma vez fica frenético.

E mal posso respirar. Apressadamente, eu coloco suas compras em uma sacola de plástico.

— Você me liga se você quiser que eu faça a sessão de fotos? — Ela é todos negócios mais uma vez. Eu aceno, sem palavras mais uma vez, e devolvo seu cartão de crédito.

— Ótimo. Até amanhã talvez. — Ela vira-se para partir, depois faz uma pausa. — Ah, e Rachel, eu estou feliz que a Senhorita Lopez não pôde fazer a entrevista. — Ela sorri, então anda a passos largos com o propósito renovado para fora da loja, atirando a sacola plástica acima de seu ombro, deixando-me uma massa trêmula e furiosa de hormônios femininos. Eu passo vários minutos olhando fixamente para a porta fechada pela qual ela acabou de sair antes de retornar ao planeta Terra.

Certo, eu gosto dela. Eu admito, isto para mim mesma. Eu não posso esconder meu sentimento mais. Eu nunca me senti assim antes. Eu a acho atraente, muito atraente. Mas ela é uma causa perdida, eu sei, e eu suspiro com um pesar agridoce. Foi apenas uma coincidência, sua vinda aqui. Mas ainda assim, eu posso admirá-la de longe, certamente? Nenhum dano pode resultar disto. E se eu encontrar um fotógrafo, eu posso seriamente contemplá-la amanhã. Eu mordo meu lábio em antecipação e eu me encontro sorrindo como uma colegial. Eu preciso telefonar para Lopez e organizar uma sessão de fotos.


	5. Chapter 5 Can You Seel My Heart

4 - Can You Seel My Heart

Santana está em êxtase.

— Mas o que aquele pedaço de mal caminho estava fazendo no schuester? — Sua curiosidade ecoa pelo telefone. Eu estou nas profundezas da sala de estoque, tentando manter minha voz casual.

— Ela passou por aqui.

— Eu acho que isto é uma coincidência enorme, Rachel. Você não acha que ela estava ai para ver você?

Ela especula. Meu coração bater forte com a possibilidade, mas a alegria dura pouco. A triste e decepcionante realidade é maçante, ela esteve aqui a negócios.

— Ela veio visitar a divisão de agricultura da universidade. Ela está financiando algumas pesquisas, — eu murmuro.

— Oh sim. Ela deu ao departamento uma doação de $2.5 milhões de Grant.

Uou.

— Como você sabe disto?

— Rachel, eu sou uma jornalista, e eu escrevi um perfil sobre esse tesão de mulher. É meu trabalho saber disto.

— Ok, Carla Bernstein, fique fria. Então você quer as fotos?

— Claro que eu quero. A questão é, quem vai fazê-las e onde.

— Nós podemos perguntar-lhe onde. Ela disse que vai ficar na área.

— Você pode contatá-la?

— Eu tenho seu número de telefone celular.

Santana ofega.

— A mais rica, mais esquiva, mais enigmática, solteira do Estado de Washington, apenas lhe deu seu número de telefone celular.

— Ah… sim.

— Rachel! Ela gosta de você. Não há dúvida sobre isto. — Seu tom é enfático.

— Santana! ela está apenas tentando ser agradável. — Será?

— Quinn Fabray não é agradável. Ela é educada, talvez. E uma pequena voz sussurra silenciosa, talvez esteja certa. Fico arrepiada com a ideia de que talvez, apenas talvez, ela possa gostar de mim. Eu abraço a mim mesma com uma silenciosa alegria, balançando-me de um lado para outro, acolhendo a possibilidade de que ela possa gostar de mim por um breve momento. Santana me traz de volta para o agora.

— Eu não sei como vamos conseguir fazer as fotos. Levi, o nosso fotógrafo regular, não pode. Ele foi para casa em Idaho Falls pelo fim de semana. Ele vai ficar puto por perder uma oportunidade para fotografar um dos principais empresários da América.

— Humm… Que tal Finn?

— Grande ideia! Você pergunta pro chupeta de baleia, ele faz qualquer coisa por você mesmo. Então chame Fabray e descubra onde ela nos encontrará. — Santana é irritantemente arrogante sobre Finn.

— Eu acho que você deveria chamá-la.

— Quem, o baleia?— Santana ridiculariza.

— Não, não o Finn, acho que você deveria chamar a Fabray.

—Até parece né anã, você é a única que tem um relacionamento.

— Relacionamento — Eu bufo para ela, minha voz subindo várias oitavas. — Eu mal conheço essa mulher.

— Pelo menos você a conheceu, — ela diz amargamente. — E ela parece querer conhecer você melhor. Deixe de frescura e ligue logo para ela, — ela estala e desliga. Ela é tão mandona às vezes. Eu faço uma careta para meu celular, mostrando minha língua para ele.

Eu estou deixando uma mensagem para Finn quando Paul entra na sala de estoque procurando por lixas.

— Nós estamos meio ocupados lá fora, Rach, — ele diz sem animosidade.

— Sim, hum, desculpe, — eu murmuro, voltando-me para sair.

— Então, como é que você conheceu Quinn Fabray? — A voz de Paul tenta se mostrar indiferente, mas é pouco convincente.

— Eu tive que entrevistá-la para nosso jornal estudantil. Santana não estava bem. — Eu encolho os ombros, tentando soar casual, mas também sou pouco convincente.

-Será se tenho alguma chance com ela? aquela mulher é um pedaço de mal caminho! - quando ele falou isso me veio uma raiva ate então desconhecida

-Tenho certeza que não! - Não consegui disfarçar meu incomodo.

— Nunca se sabe né! Quinn Fabray no Schuester. Vá entender, não é todo dia que uma coisa dessas acontece — Paul bufa, pasmo. Ele agita sua cabeça como se para limpá-la. — E então, quer sair para beber ou algo assim hoje à noite?

Sempre Paul me convida para sair e como sempre eu recuso, até porque não seria nem um pouco legal sair com o irmão do seu chefe e também ele não é a pessoa com quem eu quero sair! Meu subconsciente olha para mim com a sobrancelha levantada. E quem seria essa pessoa. Fabray?

Eu o esbofeteio.

— Você não tem um jantar de família ou algo assim com seu irmão?

— Isto é amanhã.

— Talvez alguma outra hora, Paul. Eu preciso estudar hoje à noite. Eu tenho meus exames finais na semana que vem.

— Rachel, um dia destes, você dirá sim, — ele sorri quando eu escapo para a loja.

— Mas eu fotógrafo lugares, Rachel, não pessoas, — Finn geme.

— Finn, por favor? — Eu imploro. Segurando meu celular, eu marcho pela sala de estar de nosso apartamento, desviando a vista da janela para a luz noturna desvanecendo.

— Dê-me o telefone. — Santana agarra o telefone de mim, lançando seu sedoso cabelo, preto acima de seu ombro.

— Escute aqui, Finn baleia Hudson, se você não quiser que nenhuma montagem sua pelado e de salto alto apareça na Internet é melhor você fazer essas fotos, entendeu ou o seu cérebro é lento demais e você quer que eu vá até aí desenhar pra você?— Santana pode ser terrivelmente dura.

— Ótimo. Rachel vai ligar de volta informando o local e horário. Nós vemos você amanhã. — Ela fecha meu celular com um estalo.

— Feito. Tudo que nós precisamos fazer agora é decidir onde e quando. Ligue para ela. — Ela aponta o telefone para mim. Meu estômago revira.

— Ligue para Fabray, agora!

Eu faço uma careta para ela e alcanço no meu bolso de trás o cartão de negócios dela. Eu tomo uma profunda e firme respiração, e com dedos trêmulos, eu disco o número.

Ela responde no segundo toque. Sua voz é tranquila e fria.

— Fabray.

— Haa… Srtá. Fabray? É Rachel Berry. — Eu não reconheço minha própria voz, eu estou muito nervosa. Há uma breve pausa. Por dentro eu estou tremendo.

— Senhorita Berry. Como é bom ouvi-la. — Sua voz muda. Ela fica surpreso, eu acho, e ela soa tão… morna, sedutora até. Minha respiração entala, e eu ruborizo. De repente estou consciente de que Santana Lopez está olhando fixamente para mim, boquiaberta, e eu vou para a cozinha para evitar seu minucioso olhar indesejável.

— Haa, nós gostaríamos de fazer a sessão de fotos para o artigo. — Respire, Rachel, espire.

Meus pulmões absorvem uma respiração apressada. — Amanhã, se estiver tudo bem. Onde seria conveniente para você, senhorita?

Eu quase posso ouvir seu sorriso de esfinge pelo telefone.

— Eu vou estar no Heathman em Portland. Digamos nove e meia, amanhã de manhã?

— Certo, nós veremos você lá. — Eu estou irradiante e sem fôlego, como uma criança, não uma mulher adulta que pode votar e beber legalmente no Estado de Washington.

— Eu espero ansiosamente por isto, Senhorita Berry.— Eu visualizo o brilho perverso em seus olhos verdes. Como ela consegue fazer com que sete pequenas palavras, garantam tantas promessas tentadoras? Eu desligo. Santana está na cozinha, e ela está olhando fixamente para mim com um olhar de completa e total consternação em seu rosto.

— Rachel Barbra Berry. Você gosta dela! Eu nunca vi ou ouvi você tão, tão… afetada por alguém antes. Você está realmente corada.

— Oh Santana, você sabe que eu ruborizo o tempo todo. É quase uma profissão. Não seja tão ridícula, — eu saio dessa rapidamente. Ela pisca para mim com surpresa, eu raramente fico com raiva, e se fico, rapidamente eu deixo para lá. — Eu apenas a acho… intimidante, isto é tudo.

— Heathman, nada mal, — Santana murmura. — Eu darei um telefonema para o gerente e negociarei um espaço para as fotos.

— Eu vou fazer o jantar. Depois eu preciso estudar. — Eu não posso esconder minha irritação com ela, quando eu abro um dos armários para fazer o jantar.

Eu estou inquieta está noite, não paro de me mover e dar voltas e voltas na cama. Sonhando com olhos verdes, macacões, pernas longas, dedos longos, e um local muito escuro e inexplorado. Eu desperto duas vezes na noite, meu coração batendo muito rápido. Oh, se não conseguir dormir, amanhã vou estar com uma cara horrível, eu me repreendo. Eu esmurro meu travesseiro e tento me ajeitar.

O Heathman está situado no coração do centro da cidade de Portland. Seu impressionante edifício de pedras marrom foi concluído bem antes da crise da década de 20. Finn, Travis e eu estamos viajando no meu Fusca, e Santana está em seu CLK, uma vez que não cabemos todos em meu carro. Travis é amigo e gopher de Finn e eu estou aqui para ajudar com a iluminação. Santana conseguiu adquirir o uso de um quarto livre de encargos, pela manhã no Heathman, em troca de um crédito no artigo. Quando ela explica na recepção, que estamos aqui para fotografar a CEO Quinn Fabray, nós somos imediatamente conduzidos para uma suíte. Apenas uma suíte de tamanho regular, no entanto, já que aparentemente A Srta. Fabray está ocupando a maior do edifício. Um executivo de marketing muito interessado nos mostra à suíte, ele é extremamente jovem e está muito nervoso por alguma razão.

Eu suspeito que seja a beleza de Santana e seu ar autoritário que o desarmou, porque ele faz o que ela quer. Os quartos são elegantes, discretos, e opulentamente mobiliado.

São nove horas. Nós temos meia hora para nos instalar. Santana vai de um lado para o outro.

— Finn, eu acho que nós vamos fotografar contra aquela parede, você concorda? — Ela não espera por sua resposta. — Travis, limpe as cadeiras. Rachel, você pode pedir ao serviço de quarto para trazer algumas bebidas? E deixe Fabray saber onde estamos.

Sim, Senhora. Ela é tão dominadora.

Meia hora mais tarde, Quinn Fabray entra em nossa suíte.

Puta merda! Ela está vestindo uma camisa branca De mangas compridas e calças jeans cinza que pendem de seus quadris. Seus cabelos incontroláveis ainda estão úmidos do banho. Minha boca fica seca só ao olhar para ela… ela é tão estupidamente quente. Fabray entra na suíte acompanhado de um homem que aparenta ter seus trinta e poucos anos, com um moicano, com um acentuado terno escuro e gravata, que fica em silencio no canto. Seus olhos cor de avelã nos observa impassível.

— Senhorita Berry, nos encontramos novamente. — Fabray estende a mão, e eu a agito, piscando rapidamente.

Oh cara… ela realmente é bastante… uau. Quando eu toco em sua mão, eu sinto aquela deliciosa corrente atravessando-me diretamente, iluminando-me, fazendo-me ruborizar, e eu tenho certeza que minha respiração irregular deve ser audível.

— Srta. Fabray, esta é Santana Lopez, — eu murmuro, acenando com uma mão em direção a Santana que avança, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

— A tenaz senhorita Lopez. Como vai? — Ela lhe dá um pequeno sorriso, olhando genuinamente divertido. — Eu acredito que você está se sentindo melhor? Rachel disse que você estava indisposta na semana passada.

— Oh querida, vejo que Rachel falou sobre mim para você, porque ela não calava a boca sobre você! Estou muito melhor, obrigado por perguntar — Ela agita sua mão com firmeza, Meu Deus, que merda é essa que Santana está falando!?

Eu me lembro que Santana esteve nas melhores escolas particulares de Washington. Sua família tem dinheiro, e ela cresceu confiante e segura de seu lugar no mundo. Ela não engole nenhum desaforo. Eu a admiro.

— Obrigada por ter tempo para fazer isto. — Ela lhe dá um educado, sorriso profissional.

— É uma surpresa bastante agradável saber que Rachel falou sobre mim, e é um prazer fazer essas fotos para duas jovens tão agradáveis. — ela responde, voltando seu olhar verde para mim, e eu ruborizo novamente. Maldição.

— Este é Finn Hudson, nosso fotógrafo, — eu digo, sorrindo para Finn, que sorri com carinho de volta para mim. Seus olhos são frios quando ele olha de mim para Fabray.

— Srta. Fabray,— ele movimenta a cabeça.

— Sr. Hudson, — A expressão de Fabray muda completamente quando ela avalia Finn.

— Onde você me quer? — Fabray pergunta a ele. Seu tom soa vagamente ameaçador. Mas Finn não teria coragem de fazer um show na frente de Santana.

— Srta. Fabray se você puder se sentar aqui, por favor? Tenha cuidado com os cabos de iluminação. E depois, nós vamos fazer algumas de pé também. — Ela a direciona para uma cadeira instalada contra a parede.

Travis liga as luzes, momentaneamente ofuscando Fabray, o que é um pecado ocultar tamanha beleza, e murmura uma desculpa.

Então, Travis e eu recuamos e assistimos como Finn passa a tirar fotos. Ele tira várias fotos apoiadas, pedindo para Fabray virar-se de um jeito, de outro, mover seu braço, então, abaixá-lo novamente. Movendo o tripé, Finn tira muitas outras, enquanto Fabray se senta e posa, pacientemente e naturalmente por mais ou menos vinte minutos. Meu desejo se realizou: Eu posso ficar aqui de pé e admirar Fabray bem de perto. Duas vezes nossos olhos se fitam, e eu tenho que afastar o meu para longe de seu olhar nublado.

— Já é o suficiente sentanda. — Santana comanda novamente. — De pé, Srta. Fabray?— Ela pergunta.

Ela se levanta, e Travis corre para remover a cadeira. O dispositivo da Nikon de Finn começa a clicar novamente.

— Eu acho que temos o suficiente, — Finn anuncia cinco minutos mais tarde.

— Ótimo, — diz Santana. — Obrigada novamente, Srta. Fabray— Ela o cumprimenta, assim como Finn.

— Eu espero ansiosamente ler o artigo, Senhorita Lopez, — Fabray murmura, e se vira para mim, aguardando à porta. — Você me acompanha, Senhorita Berry? — Ela pergunta.

— Claro, — eu digo, completamente arrebatada. Eu olho ansiosamente para Santana, que encolhe os ombros para mim. Eu noto que Finn está carrancudo atrás dela.

— Bom dia para vocês todos, — diz Fabray enquanto ela abre a porta, abrindo caminho para me permitir sair primeiro.

Que inferno… o que é isto? O que ela quer? Eu paro no corredor do hotel, remexendo-me nervosamente quando Fabray sai do quarto, seguido pelo Senhor "Corte de Recruta" em seu terno acentuado.

— Eu ligo para você, Noah— ela murmura para o "Corte de Recruta". Noah caminha pelo corredor abaixo, e Fabray vira seu olhar verde queimando para mim. Merda… eu fiz algo errado?

— Gostaria de saber se você se juntaria a mim para o café da manhã?

Meu coração dispara em minha boca. Um encontro? Quinn Fabray está me convidando para um encontro. Ela está perguntando se você quer um café. Talvez ela pense que você não acordou ainda, meu subconsciente resmunga para mim em um humor irônico novamente. Eu limpo minha garganta tentando controlar meus nervos.

— Eu tenho que levar todo mundo para casa, — eu murmuro, me desculpando, torcendo minhas mãos e os dedos na minha frente.

— NOAH, — ela chama, fazendo-me saltar. Noah, que tinha retrocedido pelo corredor abaixo, se vira e volta em direção a nós.

— Eles vão para a universidade? — Fabray pergunta, sua voz suave e inquiridora. Eu movimento a cabeça, muito atordoada para falar.

— Noah pode levá-los. Ele é meu motorista. Nós temos um grande 4x4 aqui, então ele poderá levar o equipamento também.

— Srta. Fabray? — Noah pergunta quando ele nos alcança, permanecendo distante.

— Por favor, você pode conduzir o fotógrafo, seu assistente, e a Senhorita Lopez para casa?

— Certamente, senhorita, — Noah responde.

— Pronto. Agora você pode juntar-se a mim para o café? — Fabray sorri como se tivesse concluído um negócio.

Eu olho feio para ela.

— Aah, Srta. Fabray é, isto realmente… olhe, Noah não tem que levá-los para casa. — Eu lanço um breve olhar para Noah que permanece estoicamente impassível. — Eu trocarei de veículo com Santana, se você me der um momento.

Fabray sorri deslumbrante, desprotegida, natural, exibindo todos os seus dentes, um sorriso glorioso. Oh meu Deus… e ela abre a porta da suíte para que eu possa entrar. Eu passo ao redor dela para entrar no quarto, encontrando Santana em uma profunda discussão com Finn.

— Rachel, eu acho que ela definitivamente gosta de você, — ela diz sem qualquer preâmbulo. Finn me olha com desaprovação. — Se joga mulher! — ela adiciona. Eu levanto minha mão na esperança de que ela pare de falar. Por algum milagre, ela o faz.

— Santana, se você levar o fusca, eu posso levar seu carro?

— Por quê?

— Quinn Fabray me convidou para tomar café com ela.

Ela fica boquiaberta. Santana emudece! Eu saboreio o momento. Ela me agarra pelo braço e me arrasta para o quarto que fica fora da sala de estar da suíte.

— Se você arranhar meu carro eu quebro a sua cara pigmeu.

Finalmente, ela pesca as chaves do carro do bolso e entrega-as para mim. Eu entrego as minhas.

— Eu vejo você mais tarde. Não demore muito, ou eu vou enviar uma busca e salvamento.

— Obrigada. — Eu a abraço.

Eu saio da suíte para encontrar Quinn Fabray esperando, encostado contra a parede, parecendo com uma modelo em uma pose para alguma brilhante revista top de linha.

— Ok, vamos tomar café, — eu murmuro, ruborizando como uma beterraba vermelha.

Ela sorri.

— Depois de você, Senhorita Berry. — Ela se ergue, levantando a mão para que eu vá primeiro.

Eu faço meu caminho pelo corredor abaixo, meus joelhos trêmulos, meu estômago cheio de borboletas, e meu coração em minha boca, batendo em um ritmo dramático desigual. Eu vou tomar um café com Quinn Fabray... e eu odeio café.

Nós caminhamos juntos pelo largo corredor do hotel para os elevadores. O que eu devo dizer a ela? Minha mente de repente paralisa com apreensão. Sobre o que nós vamos conversar?

O que na Terra eu tenho em comum com ela? Sua voz suave e morna me surpreende de meu devaneio.

— Quanto tempo você e Santana Lopez se conhecem?

Oh, uma pergunta fácil para começar.

— Desde nosso primeiro ano. Ela é uma boa amiga.

— Humm, — ela responde, reservado. O que ela está pensando?

Nos elevadores, ela aperta o botão de chamada, e a campainha toca quase que imediatamente. As portas deslizam abertas, revelando um jovem casal em um amasso apaixonado do lado de dentro. Surpresos e envergonhados, eles se separam, olhando culpados em todas as direções, menos na nossa. Fabray e eu entramos no elevador.

Eu estou lutando para manter uma expressão séria, então eu olho para o chão, sentindo minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas. Quando eu espio para Fabray através de meus cílios, ela tem a sugestão de um sorriso em seus lábios, mas é muito difícil de dizer. O jovem casal não diz nada, e nós viajamos até o andar térreo em um silêncio constrangedor. Nós nem sequer temos uma inútil música ambiente para nos distrair.

As portas abrem e, para minha surpresa, Fabray toma minha mão, apertando-a com seus dedos longos e frios. Eu sinto o choque correr por mim, e meus já rápidos batimentos aceleram. Quando ela me leva para fora do elevador, nós podemos ouvir as risadinhas suprimidas do casal que estoura atrás de nós. Fabray sorri.

— O que tem os elevadores? — Ela murmura.

Nós cruzamos o extenso saguão movimentado do hotel, em direção à entrada, mas, Fabray evita a porta giratória e, eu me pergunto se isto é porque ela teria que largar minha mão.

Do lado de fora, está um ameno domingo de maio. O sol está brilhando e o tráfico está limpo. Fabray vira à esquerda e anda até a esquina, onde nós paramos, esperando pelas luzes de pedestres do cruzamento mudar. Ela ainda está segurando minha mão. Eu estou na rua, e Quinn Fabray está segurando minha mão. Ninguém jamais segurou minha mão. Eu me sinto tonta, e eu estou formigando por toda parte. Eu tento sufocar o ridículo sorriso que ameaça repartir meu rosto em dois. Tente ficar fria, Rachel, meu subconsciente implora.

Nós caminhamos quatro quarteirões, antes de alcançarmos a Cafeteria de Portland, onde Fabray me libera para segurar a porta aberta, para que eu possa entrar.

— Por que você não escolhe uma mesa, enquanto eu pego as bebidas. O que você gostaria? — Ela pergunta, cortês como sempre.

— Eu quero… um, English Breakfast tea, em saquinho.

Ela levanta suas sobrancelhas.

— Café não?

— Eu não gosto de café.

Ela sorri.

— Ok, chá em saquinho. Açúcar?

— Não obrigada. — Eu olho para baixo para meus dedos atados.

— Alguma coisa para comer?

— Não obrigada. — Eu sacudo minha cabeça, e ela anda para o balcão.

Eu disfarçadamente olho para ela sob meus cílios, enquanto ela está na fila de espera para ser servido. Eu poderia observá-la o dia todo… ela é alta, esbelta e a forma como suas calças pendem de seus quadris… Oh meu Deus. Algumas vezes ela corre seus longos e graciosos dedos por seus agora, cabelos secos, mas ainda desordenado. Humm… eu gostaria de fazer isto. O pensamento vem espontaneamente em minha mente, e meu rosto incendeia. Eu mordo meu lábio e olho para minhas mãos novamente, não gostando para onde meus pensamentos rebeldes estão se dirigindo.

— Um centavo por seus pensamentos? - Fabray está de volta, assustando-me.

Eu fico roxa. Eu estava apenas pensando em correr meus dedos por seus cabelos e perguntando-me se pareceria suave ao toque. Eu balanço minha cabeça. Ela está carregando uma bandeja, que ela coloca sobre a pequena mesa redonda de carvalho envernizada. Ela me entrega uma xícara e um pires, um pequeno bule, e um pratinho contendo um solitário saquinho de chá impresso "Twinings English Breakfast", meu favorito. Ela carrega um café que ostenta um maravilhoso padrão de folhas impresso no leite. Como eles fazem isto? Eu me pergunto à toa. Ela também comprou um bolinho de mirtilo para si mesmo. Pondo de lado a bandeja, ela se senta do meu lado oposto e cruza suas longas pernas. Ela parece tão confortável, tão à vontade com seu corpo, eu a invejo. E aqui estou eu, toda desengonçada e descoordenada, incapaz de conseguir ir de A até B sem cair de cara no chão.

— Seus pensamentos? — Ela solicita.

— Este é meu chá favorito. — Minha voz é calma, ofegante. Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que eu estou sentada em frente a Quinn Fabray em uma cafeteria em Portland. Ela franze a testa. Ela sabe que eu estou escondendo algo. Eu coloco o saquinho de chá no bule e quase que imediatamente o pesco novamente com minha colher de chá. Quando eu coloco o saquinho usado de volta no pratinho, ela dobra sua cabeça olhando pra mim interrogativamente.

— Eu gosto de meu chá preto e fraco, — eu murmuro como uma explicação.

— Entendo. Ele é seu namorado?

Uou… O que?

— Quem?

— O fotógrafo. Finn Hudson.

Eu rio nervosa, mas curiosa. O que deu a ela aquela impressão?

— Não. Finn é um bom amigo, apenas isto. Por que você pensou que ele fosse meu namorado?

— O modo como você sorriu para ele, e ele para você. — Seu olhar verde mantém o meu. Ela é tão enervante. Eu quero desviar o olhar, mas eu estou presa, encantada.

— Ele é mais como da família, — eu sussurro.

Fabray acena ligeiramente com a cabeça, aparentemente satisfeito com a minha resposta, e eu olho para baixo para seu bolinho de mirtilo. Seus longos dedos habilmente descascam o papel, e eu assisto fascinada.

— Você quer um? — Ela pergunta, e aquele secreto sorriso divertido, está de volta.

— Não obrigada. — Eu franzo a testa e olho para baixo, para minhas mãos novamente.

— E o garoto que eu conheci ontem na loja. Ele não é seu namorado?

— Não. Paul é apenas um amigo. Eu disse a você ontem. — Oh, isto está ficando ridículo. — Por que você pergunta?

— Você parece ficar nervosa ao redor dos homens.

Puta merda, isto é pessoal.

— A única pessoa com a qual eu fico nervosa é voce. Eu acho você intimidante. — Eu fico escarlate, mas mentalmente eu dou tapinhas em minhas costas pela minha franqueza, e olho para minhas mãos novamente. Eu ouço seu profundo suspiro.

— Você deve me achar intimidante, — ela acena concordando. — Você é muito honesta. Por favor, não olhe para baixo. Eu gosto de ver seu rosto.

Oh. Eu olho para ela, e ela me dá um sorriso encorajador, mas irônico.

— Isto me dá algum tipo de pista do que você pode estar pensando, — ela inspira. — Você é um mistério, Senhorita Berry

Misteriosa? Eu?

— Não existe nada misterioso em mim.

— Eu penso que você é muito auto-suficiente, — ela murmura.

Eu sou? Uau… como vou administrar isto? Isto é desconcertante. Eu, auto-suficiente?

De jeito nenhum.

— Exceto quando você ruboriza, claro, o que acontece frequentemente. Eu só gostaria de saber por que você estava corada. — Ela joga um pequeno pedaço de bolinho em sua boca, e começa a mastigá-lo lentamente, sem tirar seus olhos de mim. Como se fosse uma sugestão, e eu ruborizo. Merda!

— Você sempre faz este tipo de observações pessoais?

— Eu não percebi que fosse. Eu ofendi você? — Ela parece surpresa.

— Não, — eu respondo honestamente.

— Bom.

— Mas você é muito arrogante, — eu retalio calmamente.

Ela levanta as sobrancelhas e, se não me engano, ela ruboriza ligeiramente também.

— Eu estou acostumado a fazer as coisas do meu jeito, Rachel — ela murmura. — Com todas as coisas.

— Eu não duvido disso. Por que você não me pediu para chamá-la por seu primeiro nome? — Eu fico surpresa por minha audácia. Por que esta conversa se tornou tão séria? Isto não está indo do modo como eu pensei que fosse. Eu não posso acreditar que eu estou me sentindo tão antagônica com ela.

É como se ela estivesse tentando me advertir.

— As únicas pessoas que usam meu nome de batismo são a minha família e alguns amigos íntimos. Este é o modo que eu gosto.

Oh. Ela ainda não disse, "Chame-me Quinn". Ela é uma maníaca por controle, não existe nenhuma outra explicação, e parte de mim está pensando que, talvez, teria sido melhor se Santana a entrevistasse. Dois maníacos por controle, juntos. Eu não gosto da ideia de Quinn e Santana. Eu tomo um gole de meu chá, e Fabray come outro pequeno pedaço de seu bolinho.

— Você é filha única? — Ela pergunta.

Uou… ela continua a mudar de direção.

— Sim.

— Fale-me sobre seus pais.

Por que ela quer saber disto? É tão enfadonho.

— Tenho dois pais gays. Minha mãe biológica mora na Geórgia.

— Você não está indo muito longe, não é? — Ela diz secamente, coçando seu queixo, como se estivesse pensamento profundamente.

— Nem você.

— Você já me entrevistou uma vez, e eu me lembro de algumas questões bastante comprometedoras. — Ela sorri afetuosamente para mim.

Puta merda. Ela está lembrando a pergunta do "assexuada". Mais uma vez, eu fico mortificada. Daqui a anos, eu sei, vou precisar de terapia intensiva para não sentir vergonha toda vez que eu recordar este momento. Eu começo a murmurar sobre minha mãe, qualquer coisa para bloquear esta memória.

— Minha mãe é maravilhosa. Ela é uma romântica incurável. Ela atualmente está casada com seu quarto marido.

Quinn levanta as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

— Eu sinto falta dela, — eu continuo. — Ela tem Bob agora. Eu só espero que ele possa vigiá-la e juntar os pedaços, quando seus esquemas desmiolados não saírem como planejado. — Eu ternamente sorrio. Eu não vejo minha mãe por um longo tempo. Quinn observa-me atentamente, tomando goles ocasionais de seu café. Eu realmente não devia olhar para sua boca. É inquietante. Aqueles lábios.

— Fale-me sobre seus pais, — eu pergunto.

Ela encolhe os ombros.

— Meu pai é um advogado, minha mãe é pediatra. Eles vivem em Seattle.

Oh… ela teve uma educação cara. E eu me pergunto sobre um casal bem sucedido que adota três crianças, e uma delas se transforma em uma bela mulher que assume o mundo dos negócios e o conquista sozinha. O que a levou a ser deste modo? Seus pais devem estar orgulhosos.

— O que seus irmãos fazem?

— Brittany está na construção, e meu irmão mais novo está em Paris, estudando arte culinária com algum renomado chefe de cozinha francês. — Seus olhos nublam com irritação. Ela não quer falar sobre sua família ou ela mesmo.

— Eu ouvi dizer que Paris é adorável, — eu murmuro. Por que ela não quer conversar sobre sua família? É porque ela é adotada?

— É bonita. Você já esteve lá? — Ela pergunta, sua irritação esquecida.

— Eu nunca deixei o continente dos EUA. — Então, agora nós voltamos para banalidades. O que ela está escondendo?

— Você gostaria de ir?

— Para Paris? — Eu bufo. Isto me desequilibra, quem não gostaria de ir para Paris? — É claro, — eu concedo. — Mas é a Inglaterra que eu realmente gostaria de visitar.

Ela dobra sua cabeça para um lado, correndo seu dedo indicador por seu lábio inferior… oh meu.

— Por quê?

Eu pisco rapidamente. Concentre-se, Berry.

— É a casa de Shakespeare, Austen, as irmãs de Brontë, Thomas Hardy. Eu gostaria de ver os lugares que inspiraram estas pessoas a escrever livros tão maravilhosos.

Toda esta conversa de grandes nomes literários, faz-me lembrar de que eu devia estar estudando. Eu olhar para meu relógio.

— É melhor eu ir. Eu tenho que estudar.

— Para seus exames?

— Sim. Eles começam na terça-feira.

— Onde está o carro da senhorita Lopez?

— No estacionamento do hotel.

— Eu vou levá-la de volta.

— Obrigado pelo chá, Srta. Fabray.

Ela sorri com seu estranho sorriso "eu tenho um grande segredo".

— Você é bem-vinda, Rachel. O prazer é todo meu. Venha, — ela comanda, e segura minha mão com a sua. Eu seguro-a, confusa, e o sigo para fora da cafeteria.

Nós andamos de volta para o hotel, e eu gostaria de dizer que estamos em um silêncio sociável. Ela pelo menos parece em sua habitual tranquilidade, introspectivo. Quanto a mim, estou desesperadamente tentando avaliar como foi nosso café da manhã. Eu sinto como se eu tivesse sido entrevistada para uma posição, mas não estou certa para que.

— Você sempre usa calça jeans? — Ela pergunta inesperadamente.

— Geralmente.

Ela movimenta a cabeça. Nós voltamos ao cruzamento, do outro lado da estrada do hotel. Minha mente está se recuperando. Que pergunta estranha… E estou ciente que nosso tempo juntos é limitado. É isto. Isto é tudo, e eu estraguei tudo completamente, eu sei. Talvez ela tenha alguém.

— Você tem uma namorado ou namorada? — Eu deixo escapar. Puta merda, eu acabei de dizer isto em voz alta?

Seus lábios dão um meio sorriso, e ela olha para mim.

— Não, Rachel. E se eu tivesse séria namorada, porém eu não sou do tipo que namora— ela suavemente diz.

Oh… o que isso quer dizer? Ela é lésbica? Oh, merda, como eu não percebi isso antes! QUE PUTA SORTE EU TENHO. Eu tenho que ficar longe dela. Eu caminho adiante, e tropeço, tropeço de cabeça na calçada.

— Merda, Rachel!— Fabray grita.

Ela puxa a minha mão com tanta força, que eu caio para trás contra ela, enquanto um ciclista que passa a toda velocidade, quase me acertando, indo pelo caminho errado nesta rua de mão única.

Tudo acontece tão rápido, que em um minuto estou caindo, no próximo eu estou em seus braços, e ela está me segurando firmemente contra seu peito! Eu inalo seu cheiro limpo, cheiro vital. Ela cheira a roupa limpa e fresca, e a algum sabonete caro. Oh meu Deus, é inebriante. Eu inalo profundamente.

— Você está bem? — Ela sussurra. Ela está com um braço ao meu redor, apertando-me junto a ela, enquanto os dedos de sua outra mão, suavemente rastreia meu rosto sondando, examinando-me. Seu polegar escova meu lábio inferior e eu ouço sua respiração ofegante. Ela está olhando fixamente em meus olhos, e eu seguro seu ansioso olhar, queimando por um momento ou talvez para sempre… mas eventualmente, minha atenção é atraída para sua bonita boca. Oh meu Deus. E pela primeira vez em meus vinte e um anos, eu quero ser beijada. Eu quero sentir sua boca na minha.


	6. Chapter 6 Controller?

Puta merda! Beije-me! Eu imploro, mas não me movo. Eu estou olhando fixamente para a boca perfeitamente esculpida de Quinn Fabray. Seus olhos de um verde intenso agora estão escuros de desejo. Minha deusa interior vibra.

Ela respira mais rápido que o habitual e eu parei completamente de respirar. Eu estou em seus braços.

Beije-me, por favor. Ela fecha seus olhos, respira fundo e para a minha felicidade me beija. É um sentimento novo quando seus lábios encostam nos meus, como se meu mundo dependesse daquele beijo, apenas encostaram nos meus e ela soltou o que pareceu ser um rosnado no fundo de sua garganta.

Então ela me afastou delicadamente.

— Rachel, você deveria me evitar. Eu não sou mulher para você... — ela sussurra.

O quê? De onde veio isso? Seguramente, eu é quem deveria decidir. Ela me da um "beijo" e em seguida vem me fala isso! Eu franzo minha testa para ela e balanço minha cabeça diante da rejeição.

— Respire, Rachel, respire. Eu vou ficar ao seu lado e irei te soltar agora — ela quietamente diz e se afasta suavemente.

A adrenalina corre por meu corpo, não sei se por causa do ciclista, da proximidade inebriante de Quinn ou se foi por causa da porra desse "beijo", mas estou fraca e arrepiada. NÃO! Minha mente grita quando ela se afasta e sinto-me roubada. A única coisa que eu posso pensar é que eu queria ter sido beijada verdadeiramente, fiz isto malditamente óbvio e ela não quis. Ela não me quer. Ela realmente não me quer. Eu realmente estraguei o café da manhã.

— Estou bem. — eu respiro, achando minha voz. — Obrigada, e me desculpe por isso— eu murmuro cheia de humilhação. Como eu podia ter interpretado mal a situação entre nós? Eu preciso me afastar dela.

—Obrigado e desculpa pelo que? — Ela franze a testa. Suas mãos não saem de mim.

— Obrigado por me salvar e me desculpe pelo beijo. — eu sussurro.

— Aquele idiota estava indo na direção errada. Eu estou contente que eu estava aqui. Eu estremeço só de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com você. E você não deveria se desculpar pelo beijo, foi culpa minha, aquilo não deveria ter acontecida— Ela me solta, suas mãos ao seu lado e eu na sua frente me sinto uma idiota. Então o beijo não deveria ter acontecido e ela se sente culpada. Meu Deus, eu sou uma completa idiota!

Com uma sacudida, procuro clarear minha cabeça. Eu só quero ir embora. Todas as minhas esperanças inarticuladas foram esmagadas. Ela não me quer. O que eu estava pensando? Eu brigo comigo mesma. O quê Quinn Fabray poderia querer comigo? Meu subconsciente zomba de mim. Eu me abraço e me viro em direção à rua e noto com alívio que o homenzinho verde do sinal de trânsito apareceu. Rapidamente atravesso a rua, consciente de que Quinn Fabray está logo atrás de mim. Fora do hotel, eu giro brevemente para enfrentá-la, mas não posso olhar em seus olhos.

— Obrigada pelo chá e por ter concordado com as fotos. — eu murmuro.

— Rachel... eu… — Ela para e a angústia em sua voz exige minha atenção, então eu o olho, de má vontade. Seus olhos verdes são como o deserto, enquanto ela corre a mão pelo cabelo. Ela parece destruída, frustrada e todo o seu controle evaporou.

— O quê, Quinn? — Eu fico irritada porque ela não fala.

— Nada.

Eu só quero ir embora. Eu preciso levar meu frágil e ferido orgulho para longe e de alguma maneira curá-lo.

— Boa sorte em seus exames, — ela murmura.

— Obrigada. — Eu não posso disfarçar o sarcasmo em minha voz. —Adeus, Srta. Fabray— Eu giro nos meus saltos, e antes de ir lhe dou um segundo olhar, ela parece desesperada, com um olhar de uma criança perdida. Não sei porque mas aquele olhar me pertuba e resolvo seguir em direção a garagem subterrânea.

Uma vez na escuridão do concreto frio da garagem, iluminada com sua luz fluorescente e deserta, eu me debruço contra a parede e ponho minha cabeça em minhas mãos. O que eu estava pensando? Indesejada e sem permissão sinto as lágrimas chegarem. Por que eu estou chorando? Eu afundo no chão, brava comigo por esta reação insensata. Apoio-me em meus joelhos e me fecho ainda mais em mim mesma. Eu desejo sumir. Talvez esta dor absurda possa ficar menor ainda se eu sumir.

Coloco minha cabeça sobre meus joelhos e eu deixo as lágrimas irracionais caírem desenfreadas. Eu estou chorando por algo que nunca tive. Que ridículo. Lamentando por algo que nunca... – minhas esperanças esmigalhadas, meus sonhos despedaçados e minhas expectativas frustradas.

Eu nunca fui rejeitada. Certo…eu sempre fui a última a ser escolhida no basquete ou no vôlei, mas isso é diferente, eu fui rejeitada pela unica mulher a qual eu me permitir sentir alguma coisa

Uma vida inteira de inseguranças.

Eu sou muito pálida, muito fraca, muito desprezível, sem coordenação, minha lista longa de culpas continuam. Então eu sempre tenho sido aquela que repelia os admiradores. Talvez eu deva ser mais amável com caras como Paul Schuster e Finn Hudson, no entanto eu acredito que por nenhum deles teria chorado num canto escuro.

Talvez tudo o que eu necessite seja dar um bom grito.

Pare! Pare Agora! - Meu subconsciente está metaforicamente gritando comigo, braços dobrados, apoiando-se em uma perna e batendo seu pé em frustração. Entre o carro, vá para casa, vá estudar. Esqueça ela… Agora! E pare como toda essa porcaria de auto-piedade.

Eu respiro bem fundo e levanto. Recomponha-se Berry. Eu vou para o carro de Santana, enxugando minhas lágrimas ao mesmo tempo. Eu não irei mais pensar nela. Eu simplesmente posso encarar este incidente como uma experiência e me concentrar nos meus exames.

Santana está sentada na mesa de jantar, com o notebook, quando eu chego. Seu sorriso de boas vindas some quando ela me vê.

— Rachel, o que aconteceu?

Ai, não... A inquisição de Santana Lopez. Eu sacudo minha cabeça para ela, como se dissesse — fique fora disso — mas eu poderia perfeitamente estar lidando com um cego, surdo e mudo.

— Você andou chorando. — Ela tem um dom excepcional para enunciar o que é malditamente óbvio, algumas vezes. — O que aquela bastarda fez para você? — ela fala por entre os dentes, e seu rosto, Jesus! ela está apavorada.

— Nada, Santana. — Este é realmente o problema. O pensamento traz um sorriso torto à minha face.

— Então, por que você estava chorando? Você nunca chora. — Ela disse, sua voz se suavizando. Ela fica parada, seus olhos brilhando de preocupação. Ela coloca seus braços ao meu redor e me abraça. -Se você quiser eu posso ligar para algumas pessoas de Lima Heights Adjacent e dar um trato naquele pecado em forma de mulher.

Santana faz um sorriso verdadeiro brotar no meu rosto. Santana é tão sutil quanto uma granada.

— Não, obrigada mais não precisa incomodar seus amigos de Lima, não foi nada culpa da Fabray. Eu quase fui atropelada por uma bicicleta. — Era o melhor que eu podia fazer.

— Santa Cheer! Hobbit! Você está bem? Está machucada? — Ela me segura na distância dos braços estendidos e faz uma verificação visual de mim.

— Não, Quinn me salvou. — eu sussurro. — Mas foi apavorante.

— Eu não estou surpresa. Como foi o café da manhã? Eu sei que você odeia café.

— Eu tomei chá. Foi legal, nada de mais para contar. Eu não sei por que ela me convidou.

— Ela gosta de você Rachel. — Ela abaixou seus braços.

— Não mais. Eu não irei mais vê-la— Sim, eu consigo lidar com isso.

— Ah é?

Droga. Ela ficou curiosa. Eu vou para a cozinha para que ela não consiga ver meu rosto.

— Sim... Ela está fora do meu nivel Santana— Eu digo tão secamente quanto eu consigo.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Ora, Santana, é óbvio. — Eu giro para encará-la na porta da cozinha.

— Não para mim. — Ela diz. — Está bem, ela tem mais dinheiro que você, mas até ai, ela tem mais dinheiro que muita gente nos Estados Unidos.

— Santana... — Eu dou de ombros.

— Rachel, pelo amor de Deus! Quantas vezes eu vou ter de te dizer? Você é realmente linda! — ela me interrompe. Ah não! Esse discurso de novo não!

— Santana, por favor. Eu preciso estudar. — Eu a corto. Ela franze a testa.

— Você quer ler o artigo? Eu já acabei. Finn tirou fotos maravilhosas!

Será que eu preciso de uma lembrança visual da beleza de Quinn eu – não- te- quero Fabray?

— Claro. — Eu coloco um sorriso no rosto, como se fosse mágica e vou até o notebook. E lá está ela, olhando para mim em preto e branco, olhando para mim e encontrando minhas falhas.

Eu finjo ler o artigo, o tempo todo olhando para seu olhar verde, procurando na foto alguma pista o porquê dela não ser o mulher para mim, em suas próprias palavras. E subitamente, fica extremamente óbvio. Ela é bonita demais. Nós estamos em polos diferentes, em mundos diferentes

— Está muito bom Santana. — eu digo. — Vou estudar. — Eu não vou mais pensar nela. Eu prometo para mim mesma e abrindo minhas anotações de revisão, começo a ler.

É apenas quando eu estou na cama, tentando dormir, que eu me permito deixar meus pensamentos voltarem para minha estranha manhã. Eu fico voltando à citação "eu não namoro" e eu fico zangada por não ter descoberto esta informação mais cedo. E esta noite eu sonho com olhos verdes e torturados, lábios doces, eu estou em lugares escuros, com uma luz estranha e eu não sei se estou correndo para alguma coisa ou de alguma coisa... Não está claro.

Eu abaixo minha caneta. Acabei. Meu exame final acabou. Eu sinto o sorriso do gato de Alice no pais das maravilhas se espalhar pelo meu rosto. É sexta feira, e nós iremos celebrar hoje à noite, realmente celebrar. Acho que irei ficar realmente bêbada. Eu nunca fiquei bêbada antes. Eu olho o pavilhão esportivo procurando por Santana e ela ainda está escrevendo furiosamente, cinco minutos antes de acabar. É isso, o fim da minha vida acadêmica. Nunca mais eu irei sentar em fileiras de ansiedade, isolada, como uma estudante. Por dentro estou fazendo piruetas, sabendo perfeitamente que é o único lugar onde posso fazê-las graciosamente. Santana para de escrever e larga a caneta. Ela procura por mim e eu vejo o seu sorriso do gato de Alice, também.

Nós voltamos para casa em seu Mercedes, nos recusando a discutir a prova final. Santana está mais preocupada com o que irá usar esta noite. E eu estou ocupada procurando pelas chaves na minha bolsa.

— Rachel, tem um pacote para você!

Santana está parada nos degraus em frente à porta, com um pacote na mão. Estranho. Eu não fiz nenhum pedido ultimamente na Amazon.

Santana me entrega o pacote e pega as chaves para abrir a porta da frente. Está endereçado a Senhorita Rachel Berry. Não há endereço ou nome de quem enviou. Talvez seja da minha mãe ou dos meus pais.

— Provavelmente deve ser dos meus pais.

— Abra! — Santana diz, excitada, enquanto se dirige até a cozinha para pegar nosso "Champagnhe de comemoração de exames finais".

Eu abro o pacote e dentro eu acho uma caixa dourada com um livro recoberto com um pano antigo, cheirando a hortelã e um cartão branco. Escrito nele, com uma letra cursiva e negra, está:

"Por que você não me avisou que havia perigo? Porque você não me avisou? As damas sabem contra o que devem se proteger, porque há romances que contam sobre esses truques."[2]

Eu reconheço a citação de Tess of the D´Urbervilles. Eu estou pasma com a ironia de que eu passei três horas escrevendo sobre a novela de Thomas Hardy no meu exame final. Talvez não haja ironia, talvez seja deliberado. Eu inspeciono o livro mais de perto

Biografia de Barbra Streisand.

Puta merda! É a primeira edição! Ele deve ter custado uma fortuna e eu sei, quase que mediatamente, quem os mandou. Santana esta recostada nos meus ombros olhando os livros. Ela pega o cartão.

— Primeira edição. — eu sussurro.

— Não! — os olhos de Santana estão abertos com descrença. — Fabray?

Eu confirmo.

— Não consigo pensar em mais ninguém.

— O que significa o que está escrito no cartão?

— Eu não faço nenhuma ideia. Eu acho que é um aviso. Honestamente ela vive me alertando. Eu não faço ideia do por que. Não é como se eu estivesse tentando derrubar a porta dela. — eu franzo a testa.

— Eu sei que você não quer falar sobre ela, Rachel, mas ela está seriamente interessada em você. Com ou sem avisos.

Eu não deixei de pensar em Quinn Fabray na última semana. Está bem ... Então seus olhos verdes e seu beijo continuam assombrando meus sonhos e eu sei que vai levar uma eternidade para expurgar a sensação de estar em seus braços e esquecer seu cheiro. Por que ela me mandou isso?

Ela me disse que eu não era para ela.

— Eu achei essa primeira edição para vender em Nova York por $14.000,00. Mas o seu está em melhores condições. Deve ter sido mais caro. — Santana estava consultando seu bom amigo Google.

Santana fica inspirada. — O que ela está tentando te dizer?

— Eu não sei e eu não me importo. Eu não posso aceitar isso dela. Eu vou mandar de volta com alguma citação desconcertante de alguma parte obscura do livro.

— Pode ser a parte do livro New Moon em que o Edward larga a Bella? -Santana pergunta com a cara mais sonsa do mundo.

— Sim, esta parte. — eu rio. Eu amo Santana, ela é leal e sempre me apoia. Eu embrulho os livros e os deixo na mesa de jantar. Santana me dá uma taça de champagne.

— Ao final dos exames e a uma nova vida em Seattle. — Ela sorri.

— Ao fim dos exames, nossa nova vida em Seattle e aos excelentes resultados que teremos! — Nós brindamos e bebemos.

O bar estava barulhento e agitado, cheio de futuros formandos prontos para ficarem imprestáveis. Finn se juntou a nós. Ele só se formará daqui a um ano, mas ele está no clima de comemorar e nos ajuda a entrar no espírito de nossa nova liberdade pagando margaritas para todos nós. Enquanto eu bebo a minha quinta, percebo que talvez não seja uma boa ideia misturá-la com champagne.

— E agora Rachel? — Finn grita para que eu posso ouvi-lo com todo o barulho.

— Eu e Santana estamos nos mudando para Seattle. Os pais dela compraram um apartamento em um condomínio fechado para ela.

— Deus! Como a outra parte vive! Mas você vai vir para minha exposição?

— Claro que sim, Finn, eu não perderia por nada do mundo! — Eu sorrio e ele coloca seu braço em meus ombros e me puxa para perto.

— Vai significar muito para mim Rachel se você estiver lá. — Ele sussurra em minha orelha. — Mais uma margarita?

— Finn Hudson, você está tentando me deixar bêbada? Porque eu acho que está funcionando. — eu rio — Eu acho melhor beber uma cerveja. Eu vou pegar uma jarra para nós.

— Mais bebida pintora de rodapé — Santana grita.

Santana tem a constituição de um touro. Ela está com seu braço jogado em Levi, um dos quatro estudantes ingleses que estudaram conosco e seu fotógrafo costumeiro do jornal dos estudantes. Ele desistiu de tirar fotos da bebedeira ao seu redor. Ele tem olhos apenas para Santana Ela está com uma camiseta de seda, tipo babydoll, jeans justos e saltos altos, cabelos para cima, com alguns fios descendo por seu rosto, como gavinhas, deslumbrante como sempre. Eu, por outro lado, sou mais uma garota de usar all-star, jeans e camiseta, mas eu estou usando a minha melhor calça jeans. Eu saio do abraço de Finn e vou para a mesa. Opa. Sinto minha cabeça rodar. Eu tenho de segurar nas costas da cadeira. Coquetéis a base de tequila não são uma boa ideia.

Eu vou para o bar e decido que é melhor ir ao banheiro já que ainda estou de pé. "Bem pensado, Rachel". Eu cambaleio para fora da multidão. Claro, há uma fila, mas ao menos está quieto e fresco no corredor. Eu pego meu celular para aliviar a espera tediosa da fila. Humm para quem eu liguei por último? Será eu foi para Finn? Antes disso há um número que eu não reconheço. Ah sim. Fabray, eu acho que este é o número dela. Eu rio. Eu não faço ideia de que horas são, talvez eu a acorde. Talvez ela possa me dizer por que me mandou o livro e aquela mensagem misteriosa. Se ela deseja que eu me mantenha afastada, ela deveria me deixar em paz. Eu contenho um soluço bêbado e aperto o botão para chamar o número dela de novo.

Ela atende no segundo toque.

— Rachel? — ela parece surpresa de receber minha ligação. Bem, francamente, eu estou surpresa por ter ligado para ela também. Então meu cérebro atrapalhado registra...Como ela sabe que sou eu?

— Por que você me mandou aquele livro? – eu cuspo as palavras para ela.

—Rachel, você está bem? Você soa estranha. — sua voz está cheia de preocupação.

— Não sou a estranha, é você. — eu a acuso. Pronto. Eu disse a ela com uma coragem nascida do álcool.

— Rachel, você andou bebendo?

— O que isso te interessa?

— Estou curiosa. Onde você está?

— Em um bar.

— Que bar?

— Um bar em Portland.

— Como você vai para casa?

— Eu dou um jeito. — Esta conversa não está sendo como eu pensei.

— Em que bar você está?

— Por que você mandou o livro, Quinn?

— Rachel, onde você está? Diga-me agora! — seu tom é ditatorial, como sempre uma maníaca por controle.

— Você é tão dominante. — eu rio.

— Rachel, me ajude, onde, cacete, você está?

Quinn Fabray está irritada comigo. Eu rio de novo.

— Eu estou em Portland...Bem longe de Seattle.

— Onde em Portland?

— Boa noite Quinn.

— Rachel!

Eu desligo. Ha! E ela não me respondeu sobre o livro. Eu franzo a testa. Não cumpri minha missão. Eu realmente estou bêbada. – Minha cabeça está girando terrivelmente enquanto eu avanço na fila. Bem, o objetivo de hoje era ficar bêbada. Eu consegui.

Puta merda, eu acabei de ligar para Quinn Fabray? Merda. Meu telefone toca e eu pulo. Eu grito com a surpresa.

— Oi. — eu murmuro timidamente. Eu não reconheci quem era.

— Eu estou indo te buscar. — ela diz e desliga. Apenas Quinn Fabray poderia soar calma e ameaçadora ao mesmo tempo.

Puta merda! Eu puxo meu jeans para cima. Meu coração dispara. Vindo me buscar? Ah não! Eu não vou vomitar….não…estou bem. Ela está apenas mexendo com a minha cabeça. Eu não disse a ela onde eu estava. Ela não pode me achar aqui. Além disso, ela está a horas de Seattle e eu terei ido embora há muito tempo quando ela chegar. Eu lavo minhas mãos e olho meu rosto no espelho.

Eu estou levemente corada e ligeiramente sem foco. Hmmm...tequila.

Eu espero no bar, pelo que parece uma eternidade pela jarra de cerveja e eventualmente retorno para a mesa.

— Você demorou. — Santana me repreende. — Onde você estava?

— Eu estava na fila do banheiro.

Finn e Levi estavam tendo um debate acalorado sobre o time local de baseball. Finn parou o que estava falando para colocar cerveja para todos nós e tomei um longo gole.

— Santana, acho melhor eu parar um pouco e ir lá fora tomar um pouco de ar.

— Rachel você é muito fraca para bebida.

— Eu volto em cinco minutos.

Eu abri caminho pela multidão novamente. Eu estou começando a sentir náuseas, minha cabeça gira desconfortavelmente e eu mal consigo ficar em pé. Mais instável do que de costume. Respirando o ar frio da noite no estacionamento me faz perceber o quão bêbada eu estou.

Minha visão foi afetada e eu estou vendo tudo dobrado, como nas reprises de Tom e Jerry. Eu acho que vou passar mal. Porque eu me deixei ficar nesse estado?

— Rachel!— Finn se junta a mim. — Você está bem?

— Eu acho que eu bebi demais. — sorrio fracamente para ele.

— Eu também. — ele murmura e seus olhos escuros me olham intensamente. — Você precisa de uma mão? — ele pergunta e se aproxima, colocando seus braços ao meu redor.

— Finn, eu estou bem, pode me soltar. — eu tento me afastar dele, debilmente.

— Rachel, por favor... — ele sussurra, e agora eu estou entre seus braços, sendo puxada mais para perto..

— Finn,o que cacete você está fazendo?

— Rachel, você sabe que eu gosto de você, por favor...

Ele coloca uma de suas mãos em minhas costas, me prendendo contra ele e a outra está no meu rosto, indo para atrás da minha cabeça. Puta merda...ele vai me beijar.

— Não, Finn, pare! — Eu o empurro, mas ele tem mais força e eu não consigo me livrar dele. Sua mão escorreu para o meu cabelo e ele segura minha cabeça em posição.

— Por favor Rachel, carinho — ele sussurra contra os meus lábios. Seu hálito é suave e doce, margaritas e cerveja. Ele gentilmente espalha beijos pelo meu queixo até minha boca. Eu estou apavorada, bêbada e completamente fora de controle. O sentimento é sufocante.

— Finn não! — eu suplico. — Eu não quero isso! Você é meu amigo e eu acho que vou vomitar.

— Eu acredito que a Senhorita disse não.

Uma voz sombria soa suavemente. Puta merda! Quinn Fabray está aqui. Como? Finn me larga.

— Fabray — Ele responde laconicamente.

Eu olho ansiosa para Quinn. Ela olha de uma forma ameaçadora para Finn! Puta merda, ela está furiosa. Droga. Meu estômago se manifesta e eu me dobro, meu corpo não consegue mais tolerar o álcool e eu vômito espetacularmente no chão.

— Ugh! Meu Deus Rachel! — Finn pula para trás com nojo. Fabray pega meu cabelo e o levanta para evitar o vômito e gentilmente me leva em direção ao canteiro de flores na borda do estacionamento. Eu noto, com uma grande gratidão, que está relativamente escuro.

— Se você for vomitar novamente, faça isso aqui. Eu seguro você. — Ela coloca um de seus braços em meus ombros, enquanto o outro segura meu cabelo para ficar longe do meu rosto. Eu tento desajeitadamente empurrá-la, mas eu vomito novamente... e novamente...ai! merda!

Por quanto tempo isso irá durar? Mesmo quando meu estômago está vazio e nada mais acontece, arrepios horríveis descem pelo meu corpo. Eu juro silenciosamente que eu nunca mais vou beber de novo. Isto é muito apavorante para por em palavras. Finalmente, para.

Minhas mãos estão apoiadas nos tijolos do canteiro, mal me sustentando. Vomitar profusamente é exaustivo. Fabray tira uma de suas mãos de mim e me passa um lenço. Apenas ela poderia ter um lenço de linha com monograma, recentemente lavado. LQF. Eu não sabia que ainda se podia comprar desses lenços. Vagamente eu me pergunto o que significa o L enquanto eu limpo minha boca. Eu não consigo olhar para ela. Estou afogada na minha vergonha, com nojo de mim mesma. Finn ainda está pairando na porta do bar, olhando para nós. Eu gemo e ponho as mãos na cabeça. Este tem de ser o pior momento da minha existência. Minha cabeça ainda está girando enquanto eu tento lembrar um momento pior – e eu só consigo me lembrar da rejeição de Quinn – e este tem muito mais sombras escuras em termos de humilhação. Eu arrisco olhar para ela. Ela está olhando para mim, sua face composta, não me deixando perceber nada. Eu me viro para olhar Finn que parece estar bem envergonhado e, como eu, intimidado por Fabray. Eu a encaro. Eu tenho poucas opções de palavras para o meu suposto amigo, nenhuma delas que eu possa repetir na frente de Quinn Fabray, presidente executiva. "Rachel quem você está enganando? Eu simplesmente te vi vomitando pelo chão e nas flores. Não há nada mais desagradável em termos de educação feminina."

-Eu vejo você lá dentro. — Finn murmura, mas nós dois o ignoramos e ele entra no prédio. Eu estou por minha conta com Fabray. Dupla droga. O que eu devo dizer a ela?

Desculpe-se pelo telefonema.

-Eu sinto muito. — eu murmuro, olhando para o lenço, que eu amasso furiosamente com meus dedos. Tão macio.

-Pelo que você está se desculpando Rachel?

Oh Droga! Ela quer seu maldito pedaço de carne.

— Pelo telefonema, estando bêbada. Ah! A lista é interminável. — eu murmuro, sentindo meu rosto ficar vermelho. "Por favor, eu posso morrer agora?"

— Todos nós já passamos por isso, talvez não de forma tão dramática como você. — ela disse secamente. — Isto é sobre conhecer seus limites, Rachel. Eu quero dizer, eu sou a favor de romper os limites, mas talvez isso seja muito brando. Você tem por hábito este tipo de comportamento?

Minha cabeça está zunindo como excesso de álcool e irritação. O que diabos isto tem a ver com ela? Eu não o convidei para vir até aqui. Parte de mim deseja dizer que se eu quiser ficarei bêbada todas as noites e esta é a minha decisão e ela nada tem a ver com ela – mas eu não sou corajosa o suficiente. Não agora que eu vomitei na frente dela. Por que ela está parado ali?

— Não. — eu digo de forma contrita. — eu nunca costumo ficar bêbada.

Eu não consigo entender por que ela está aqui. Eu começo a me sentir fraca. Ela nota minha tontura e me segura antes que eu caia e me levanta em seus braços, me segurando perto de seu peito como se eu fosse uma criança.

— Vamos lá, eu te levo para casa. — ela murmura.

— Eu preciso avisar Santana. — "Minha nossa Senhora! Estou nos braços dela de novo!"

— Minha irmã pode dizer a ela.

— O que?

— Minha irmã Brittanny está falando com a senhorita Lopez.

— Anh? Eu não entendo.

— Ela estava comigo quando você telefonou.

— Em Seattle?

— Não, eu estou no Heathman.

Ainda? Por que?

— Como você me achou?

— Eu rastreei seu telefone Rachel.

Claro que sim! Mas como isso é possível? Seria legal? Perseguidora, meu subconsciente sussurra através da nuvem de tequila que ainda flutua no meu cérebro, mas de alguma maneira, como é ela, eu não me importo.

— Você tem algum casaco ou bolsa?

— Sim, eu vim com os dois. Quinn, por favor, eu preciso falar com Santana. Ela vai ficar preocupada. — Ela pressionou os lábios em uma linha fina, e acenou concordando.

— Se você precisa.

Ela me coloca no chão e pegando minha mão me leva para dentro do bar. Eu me sinto fraca, ainda bêbada, embaraçada, exausta, mortificada e em algum nível absolutamente emocionada. Ela está agarrando minha mão, tantas emoções confusas! Eu irei precisar de pelo menos uma semana para processar isso tudo.

É barulhento, cheio e a música tinha começado, então havia uma multidão na pista de dança. Santana não estava em nossa mesa e Finn desapareceu. Levi parecia perdido e largado por sua conta.

— Onde está Santana? — Eu gritei por cima do barulho. Minha cabeça havia começado a latejar no mesmo compasso da música.

— Dançando. — Ele gritou, e eu podia dizer que ele estava zangado. Ele olhava Quinn com suspeita.

Eu luto com meu casaco preto e coloco minha bolsa pequena pela cabeça e ela fica de lado, nos meus quadris. Estou pronta para ir, assim que eu achar Santana.

— Ela está na pista de dança. — Eu toco no braço de Quinn, fico na ponta dos pés e grito em seu ouvido, acariciando seu cabelo com meu nariz, sentindo seu cheiro limpo e fresco. Ai Meu Deus! Todos esses proibidos, não familiares sentimentos que eu tentei esconder vieram à tona e correram por meu corpo drenado. Enrubesci e em algum lugar dentro, bem dentro de mim meus músculos estalaram deliciosamente.

Ela revirou seus olhos para mim e pegou minha mão, levando-me para o bar. Ela foi servida imediatamente. Nada de espera para o senhora do controle. Será que tudo vem tão facilmente assim para ela, Eu não consigo ouvir o que ela pediu. Ela me entrega um copo grande de água com gelo.

— Beba. — Ela grita sua ordem para mim.

As luzes se movem, se torcem e piscam para mim no mesmo ritmo da música, conjurando um estranho jogo de luzes e sombras por todo o bar e clientela. Elas se alternam em verde, azul, branco e um endemoniado vermelho. Ela me olha intensamente. Eu tento respirar.

— Todo ele. — Grita.

Ela é tão arrogante. Ela passa uma mão pelos cabelos. Ela parece frustrada, zangada. Qual é o problema? Tirando uma garota boba e bêbada ligando para ela no meio da noite, que o faz pensar que ela precisa ser resgatada. E acontece que ela realmente acaba precisando ser resgatada de seu amigo amoroso. Então vê-la vomitar violentamente aos seus pés. Oh Rachel...Meu subconsciente está figurativamente com as mãos para cima, como um egípcio e olhando para mim através de óculos com formato de meia lua. Eu balanço levemente, e ela coloca sua mão nos meus ombros, me firmando. Eu faço como me foi mandado e bebo o copo inteiro de água. Eu me sinto enjoada. Tirando o copo de mim, ela o coloca no bar. Eu noto através da névoa da bebida que ela está usando uma blusa branca solta, jeans confortável, all-star preto e uma jaqueta. Sua blusa está desabotoada em cima e eu consigo ver o começo dos seus seios. No meu estado grogue, ela parece deliciosa.

Ela pega minha mão mais uma vez. Puta merda! Ela está me levando para a pista de dança. Merda. Eu não danço. Ela pode sentir minha relutância e sobre as luzes coloridas ela parece divertida, sorrindo sardonicamente. Ela aperta e me puxa pela mão e eu estou em seus braços novamente, então ela começa a se mexer, me levando com ela. Cara, ela sabe dançar. E eu não consigo acreditar que eu o estou seguindo passo por passo. Talvez seja porque eu estou bêbada. Ela me segura apertado contra ela, seu corpo colado ao meu... se ela não estivesse me segurando tão apertado, eu estou certa de que eu já teria caído. No fundo da minha mente, o mantra de minha mãe ressoa: nunca confie em uma mulher que sabe dançar.

Ela nos leva através da pista lotada até o outro lado, perto de Santana e Brittany. A música é um martelar constante, alta e ardilosa, dentro e fora da minha cabeça. Eu suspiro. está se movendo. Ela está dançando loucamente e ela apenas faz isso quando ela realmente gosta de alguém. Realmente gosta de alguém. Isso significa que amanhã haverá três de nós para o café da manhã. Santana!

Quinn se inclina e grita no ouvido de Brittanny. Eu não consigo ouvir o que ela diz. Brittany é alta, com ombros pequenos, cabelos loiros lisos, um sorriso aberto e olhos brincalhões. Eu não consigo saber de que cor eles são por causa das luzes. Brittany concorda e puxa Santana para seus braços, onde ela vai muito contente. Santana! Até mesmo no meu estado inebriado eu fico chocada. Ela acabou de conhecê-la. Ela concorda com o que quer que Brittany tenha dito, olha para mim e acena. Quinn nos impulsiona para fora da pista de dança rapidamente.

Mas eu não consegui falar com ela. Será que está bem? Eu posso ver que as coisas estão indo bem para as duas. Está tão quente aqui, tão barulhento, tão colorido – muito brilhante. Minha cabeça começa a rodas, ai, não...e eu consigo sentir o chão subindo para encontrar o meu rosto, quando eu caio.

A última coisa de que me lembro antes de desmaiar nos braços de Quinn Fabray é o sonoro palavrão:

— Porra!

Quero comentarios!

Acho que merecemos comentarios! pra quem já leu cinquenta tons pode perceber que a historia já começou a mudar.

Então oque acharam? Oque estão gostando? Quero suas opiniões!


	7. Chapter 7 Breakfast!

6 – Breakfast!

Tudo está em quieto, as luzes estão apagadas. Estou muito cômoda e aquecida nesta cama. Que bom... Abro meus olhos. Não tenho nenhuma ideia de onde estou. O travesseiro da cama tem a forma de um sol enorme. Parece-me estranhamente familiar. O quarto é grande e está luxuosamente decorado em tons marrons, dourados e bege. Já a vi isso antes. Onde? Meu ofuscado cérebro procura entre suas lembranças recentes. Droga! Estou no hotel, em Heathman... em uma suíte. Estive em uma parecida junto com Santana. Esta parece maior. Oh, droga. Estou na suíte de Quinn Fabray. Como cheguei até aqui? Pouco a pouco, as imagens fragmentadas da noite começam a me torturar. A bebedeira.

— OH, não, a bebedeira. A ligação. —OH, não, a ligação, meu vômito. — OH, não, eu vomitei... Finn e depois Quinn. OH, não. Morro de vergonha. Não recordo como cheguei aqui. Estou vestindo uma camiseta, o sutiã e a calcinha.

Observo uma mesinha do quarto. Há um copo de suco de laranja e dois comprimidos. Ibuprofeno. Sua obsessão por controle está em todos os lugares. Levanto-me da cama e tomo os comprimidos. A verdade é que não me sinto tão mal, certamente estou muito melhor do que mereço. O suco de laranja está delicioso. Tira-me a sede e me refresca.  
Ouço uns golpes na porta. Meu coração bate tão forte e minha voz quase não sai por minha boca, mas mesmo assim, Quinn abre a porta e entra.

Ah, ela estava fazendo exercício. Veste um short de moletom cinza que lhe cai ligeiramente sobre os quadris e uma camiseta cinza de ginástica, empapada de suor. Quinn Fabray estava suada. A ideia me parece estranha. Eu respiro profundamente e fecho os olhos. Sinto-me como uma menina de dois anos.

— Bom dia, Rachel. Como se sente?

— Melhor do que mereço — eu murmuro,

— Como cheguei até aqui? — pergunto-lhe em voz baixa, constrangida.  
Ela senta-se num lado da cama.

— Depois que você desmaiou não quis pôr em perigo o tapete de pele de meu carro te levando para a sua casa, assim te trouxe para este local. — Respondeu-me sem se alterar.

— Você me colocou na cama?

— Sim. — ele respondeu-me impassível.

— Voltei a vomitar? — pergunto-lhe em voz mais baixa.

— Não.

— Tirou-me a roupa? — eu sussurro.

— Sim. — ela olha-me elevando uma sobrancelha e me ponho mais vermelha que nunca.

— Não fizemos...? — Eu sussurro, com a boca seca, de vergonha, mas não posso terminar a frase. Eu olho para as minhas mãos.

— Rachel , você estava quase em coma. Necrofilia não é a minha área. Eu gosto que minhas mulheres estejam conscientes e sejam receptivas, — ela me responde secamente.

— Sinto muito. - Seus lábios esboçam um sorriso zombador.

— Foi uma noite muito divertida. Demorarei para esquecê-la. - Eu também... OH, ele estava rindo de mim, e muito... Eu não lhe pedi que viesse me buscar. Não entendo por que tenho que acabar me sentindo como a vilã do filme.

— Não tinha por que seguir meu rastro, com algum equipamento pertencente ao James Bond, que está desenvolvendo em sua companhia, — eu digo bruscamente.

Ela me olha fixamente, surpreso e, se eu não me equivoco, um pouco ofendida.

— Em primeiro lugar, a tecnologia para localizar celulares está disponível na internet. Em segundo lugar, minha empresa não investe em nenhum aparelho de vigilância, nem os fabrica. E em terceiro lugar, se não tivesse ido te buscar, certamente você teria despertado na cama do fotógrafo e, se não estou esquecido, você não estava muito entusiasmada com os métodos dele de te cortejar. — ela disse de forma mordaz.

Métodos de me cortejar! Levanto o olhar para Quinn, que me olha fixamente com olhos brilhantes, ofendidos. Eu tento morder meus lábios, mas não consigo reprimir a risada.

— De que texto medieval você tirou isso? Parece um cavaleiro andante.  
Vejo que seu aborrecimento se vai. Seus olhos se adoçam, sua expressão se torna mais cálida e em seus lábios parece esboçar um sorriso.

— Não acho, Rachel. Um cavaleiro negro, possivelmente. — ela me diz com um sorriso zombador. — Jantou ontem?

Seu tom é acusador. Nego com a cabeça. Que grande pecado cometi agora? Ela tem a mandíbula tensa, mas seu rosto segue impassível.

— Tem que comer. Por isso você passou mal. De verdade, é a primeira norma quando se bebe.

Passa a mão pelo cabelo, mas agora está muito nervoso.

— Vai seguir brigando?

— Estou brigando?

— Acredito que sim.

— Tem sorte que só estou falando.

— O que quer dizer?

— Bom, se fosse minha, depois do que fez ontem, não se sentaria durante uma semana. Não jantou, embebedou-se e se pôs em perigo.

Ela fecha os olhos. Por um instante o terror se reflete em seu rosto e ela estremece. Quando abre os olhos, me olha fixamente.

— Não quero nem pensar no que poderia ter acontecido.

Eu a fito com uma expressão carrancuda. O que lhe passa? Porque se importa? Se eu fosse dela... Bem, não sou. Embora possivelmente eu gostaria de ser. - A ideia abre caminho entre meu aborrecimento por suas palavras arrogantes. Ruborizo-me por culpa de meu caprichoso subconsciente, que dá saltos de alegria com uma saia havaiana vermelha, só de pensar que poderia ser dela.

— Não teria me aconteceria nada. Estava com San..

— E o fotógrafo? — pergunta-me bruscamente.

Mmm... Finn. Em algum momento terei que conversar com ele.

— Finn simplesmente passou da conta.

Encolho meus ombros.

— Bem, na próxima vez que ele passar da conta, alguém deveria lhe ensinar algumas maneiras.

— É muito partidário da disciplina. — digo-lhe entre dentes.

— OH, Rachel, não sabe o quanto. - Fecha um pouco os olhos e ri perversamente. Deixa-me desarmada. De repente, estou confusa e zangada, e ao mesmo tempo estou contemplando seu precioso sorriso. Uau... Estou encantada, porque eu não estou acostumada ao seu sorriso. Quase esqueço o que está me dizendo.

— Vou tomar banho. Se você não preferir tomar banho primeiro...

Ela inclina a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. Meu coração bate acelerado e o cérebro se nega a fazer as conexões oportunas para que eu respire. Seu sorriso se faz mais amplo. Aproxima-se de mim, inclina-se e me passa o polegar pelo rosto e pelo lábio inferior.

— Respire, Rachel , — sussurra-me. E logo se levanta e se afasta. —Em quinze minutos trarão o café da manhã. Deve estar morta de fome. Ela entra no banheiro e fecha a porta.

Solto o ar que estava segurando. Por que é tão alucinantemente atraente? Agora mesmo, me meteria na ducha com ela. Nunca havia sentido algo assim por alguém. Ela ativou meus hormônios. Arde-me a pele por onde ela passou seu dedo. Uma incômoda e dolorosa sensação me faz retorcer. Não entendo esta reação. Mmm... Desejo. É desejo. Assim se sente alguém quando se deseja.

Deixo-me cair sobre os travesseiros suaves de plumas. Se fosse minha... Ai, o que estaria disposta a fazer para ser dela? É a única mulher que conseguiu acelerar o sangue em minhas veias. Mas também me põe os nervos em pé. É difícil, complexa e pouco clara. De repente, me rechaça, mais tarde, me manda livros que valem quatorze mil dólares, depois me segue no bar como se fosse uma perseguidora. E no fim de tudo, passei a noite na suíte de seu hotel e me sinto segura. Protegida.

Preocupo lhe o suficiente para que venha me resgatar. Saio de sua cama e procuro freneticamente meu jeans. Abro a porta do banheiro e aparece ela, molhada e resplandecente por causa da ducha, com uma toalha ao redor do corpo e ali estou eu... De calcinhas, olhando-a boquiaberta e me sentindo muito incômoda. Surpreende-lhe que eu esteja em pé.

— Se está procurando seu jeans, mandei-o à lavanderia. — Ela me fala com um olhar impenetrável. — Estava salpicado de vômito.

— Ah. — Fico vermelha. Por que diabos, tenho sempre que sentir-me tão deslocada?

— Mandei Puck comprar outro e umas sapatilhas esportes. Estão nessa bolsa. - Roupa nova. Isso era realmente inesperado.

—Bom... Vou tomar banho, — eu murmuro. —Obrigada. — Que outra coisa posso dizer? Pego a bolsa e entro correndo no banheiro para me afastar da perturbadora proximidade de Quinn nua. David de Michelangelo não é nada, comparado com ela. O banheiro está branco de vapor. Dispo-me e entro rapidamente na ducha, impaciente por sentir o jorro de água quente sobre meu corpo.

Levanto a cara para a desejada corrente. Desejo Quinn Fabray. Desejo-a desesperadamente. É sincero. Quero sentir suas mãos e sua boca em meu corpo. Ela me disse que gosta que suas mulheres estejam conscientes. Então certamente ela se deita com mulheres. Mas não tentou me beijar, como Brody ou Finn, Não a entendo. Deseja-me? Não quis me beijar na semana passada. Pareço-lhe repulsiva? Mas estou aqui, ela me trouxe. Não entendo seu jogo. O que pensa? Dormi em sua cama a noite toda, parece-me meio doido. Tire suas conclusões, Rach. Meu subconsciente aparece com sua feia e insidiosa cara. Não dou a mínima importância. A água quente me relaxa. Mmm... Poderia ficar debaixo do jato, neste banheiro, para sempre. Pego o gel, que cheira a Quinn. É um aroma delicioso. Esfrego todo o meu corpo, imaginando que é ela quem o faz, que ela esfrega este gel pelo meu corpo, pelos seios, pela barriga e entre as coxas, com suas mãos, com seus dedos longos. Minha nossa. Meu coração dispara. E é uma sensação muito... muito prazerosa.

Ela bate na porta e levo um susto.

— Chegou o café da manhã.

— Va... valeu, — o susto me arrancou cruelmente de meu sonho erótico.

Saio da ducha e pego duas toalhas. Com uma envolvo o cabelo ao estilo Carmen Miranda, e com a outra me seco a toda pressa evitando a prazerosa sensação da toalha esfregando minha pele hipersensível. Abro a bolsa. Puck me comprou não só um jeans, mas também uma camisa azul céu, meias três quartos e roupas íntimas. Minha Nossa!  
Sutiã e calcinha limpos... Descrevê-los de maneira mundana, não lhes faz justiça. São de uma marca de lingerie europeia de luxo, com desenho delicioso. Renda e seda azul celeste. Uau. Fico impressionada e um pouco intimidada. E, além disso, é exatamente do meu tamanho. Com certeza. Ruborizo-me pensando no rapaz, em uma loja de lingerie, comprando estes objetos. Pergunto-me a que outras coisas ele se dedica em suas horas de trabalho. Visto-me rapidamente. O resto da roupa também fica perfeito. Chegou o momento de enfrentar o senhorita Perturbadora. Alivia-me encontrar o quarto vazio. Procuro rapidamente minha bolsa, mas não está por aqui. Volto a respirar fundo e vou à sala de estar da suíte. É enorme. Há uma luxuosa zona para sentar-se, cheia de sofás e grandes almofadas, uma sofisticada mesinha com uma pilha grande de livros ilustrados, uma zona de estudo com o último modelo de computador e uma enorme televisão de plasma na parede. Quinn está sentada à mesa de jantar, no outro extremo da sala, lendo o jornal. A sala é mais ou menos do tamanho de uma quadra de tênis. Não que eu jogue tênis, mas fui ver Santana jogar, várias vezes. Sant!

— Merda, Santana! — digo com voz rouca.

Quinn eleva os olhos para mim.

— Ela sabe que está aqui e que está viva. Mandei uma mensagem pela Brittany — Ela diz com certa ironia.

OH, não. Recordo de sua ardente dança ontem, tirando proveito de todos os seus movimentos, exclusivamente, para seduzir a irmã de Quinn Fabray, nada menos. O que vai pensar sobre eu estar aqui? Nunca passei uma noite fora de casa. Está ainda com a Brittany. Ela só fez algo assim duas vezes, e nas duas vezes, foi meio doido para mim aguentar o espantoso pijama cor de rosa durante uma semana, quando terminaram. Ela vai pensar que eu também me enrolei com Quinn.

Quinn me olha impaciente. Veste uma regata branca de seda.

— Sente-se. — ordena, assinalando para a mesa.

Cruzo a sala e me sento na frente dela, como me indicou. A mesa está cheia de comida.

— Não sabia do que você gosta, assim pedi um pouco de tudo.

Dedica-me um meio sorriso, como desculpa.

— É uma esbanjadora, — murmuro atrapalhada pela quantidade de pratos, embora tenha fome.

— Eu sou, — diz em tom culpado.

Opto por panquecas, xarope de arce, ovos mexidos e bacon. Quinn tenta ocultar um sorriso, enquanto volta o olhar a sua panqueca. A comida está deliciosa.

— Chá? — ela pergunta-me.

— Sim, por favor.

Estende um pequeno bule cheio de água quente, na xícara há uma saquinho do Twinings English Breakfast. Ela lembrou-se do chá que eu gosto.

—Tem o cabelo muito molhado.

— Não encontrei o secador, — sussurro incômoda. Não o procurei. - Quinn aperta os lábios, mas não diz nada.

— Obrigada pela roupa.

— É um prazer, Rachel. Esta cor te cai muito bem.

Ruborizo-me e olho fixamente para meus dedos.

— Sabe? Deveria aprender a receber galanteios, — ela me diz em tom fustigante.

— Deveria te dar um pouco de dinheiro pela roupa.

Ela me olha como se estivesse ofendendo-o. Sigo falando.

— Já me deste os livros, que não posso aceitar, é obvio. Mas a roupa... Por favor, me deixe que lhe pague isso, — digo tentando convencê-la com um sorriso.

— Rachel, eu posso fazer isso, acredite.

— Não se trata disso. Por que teria que comprar esta roupa?  
— Porque posso.

Seus olhos despedem um sorriso malicioso.

— O fato de que possa não implica que deva, — respondo tranquilamente.

Ela me olha elevando uma sobrancelha, com olhos brilhantes, e de repente me dá a sensação de que estamos falando de outra coisa, mas não sei do que. E isso me recorda...

— Por que me mandou o livro. Quinn? — pergunto-lhe em tom suave.

Deixa os talheres e me olha fixamente, com uma insondável emoção ardendo em seus olhos. Maldita seja... Ela me seca a boca.

— Bom, quando o ciclista quase te atropelou... e eu te segurava em meus braços e me olhava me dizendo: "me beije, me beije, Quinn"... E eu beijei-Ela encolhe os ombros. — Bom, acreditei que te devia uma desculpa e uma advertência. — passou uma mão pelo cabelo. — Rachel , eu não sou uma mulher de flores e corações. Não me interessam as histórias de amor. Meus gostos são muito peculiares. Deveria te manter afastada de mim. — Fecha os olhos, como se negasse a aceitá-lo. — Mas há algo em você que me impede de me afastar. Suponho que já o tinha imaginado.

De repente, já não sinto fome. Não pode afastar-se de mim!

— Então não se afaste — eu sussurro.

Ela ficou boquiaberto e com os olhos nos pratos.

— Não sabe o que diz.

— Pois me explique isso.

Olhamo-nos fixamente. Nenhum dos dois toca na comida.

— Então, sei que sai com mulheres... — digo-lhe.

Seus olhos brilham divertidos.

— Sim, Rachel, saio com mulheres. — Ela faz uma pausa para que assimile a informação e de novo me ruborizo. Tornou-se a romper o filtro que separa meu cérebro da boca. Não posso acreditar que disse algo assim em voz alta.

— Que planos tem para os próximos dias? — Ela me pergunta em tom suave.

— Hoje trabalho, a partir do meio-dia. Que horas são? — exclamo assustada.

— Pouco mais de dez horas. Tem tempo de sobra. E amanhã? - Colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e apoiou o queixo em seus compridos e finos dedos.

— Santana e eu vamos começar a empacotar. Mudamos para Seattle no próximo fim de semana, e eu trabalho no Shuester's toda esta semana.

— Já têm casa em Seattle?

— Sim.

— Onde?

— Não recordo o endereço. No distrito de Pike Market.

— Não é longe de minha casa, — diz sorrindo. — E no que vais trabalhar em Seattle?  
Onde quer chegar com todas estas perguntas? O santa inquisidora Quinn Fabray é quase tão pesada como a Santa inquisidora Santana Lopez.

— Mandei meu curriculum para vários lugares para fazer estágio. Ainda espero resposta.

— E a minha empresa, como te comentei? - Ruborizo-me... Claro que não.

— Bom... não.

— O que tem de ruim com minha empresa?

— Sua empresa ou sua "companhia"? — pergunto-lhe com uma risada maliciosa.

— Está rindo de mim, senhorita Berry? - Inclina a cabeça e acredito que parece divertido, mas é difícil sabê-lo. Ruborizo e desvio meu olhar para meu café da manhã. Não posso olhá-la nos olhos quando fala nesse tom.

— Eu gostaria de morder esse lábio — sussurra perturbadoramente

Não estou consciente de que estou mordendo meu lábio inferior. Depois de um leve susto, fico boquiaberta. É a coisa mais sexy que me disse. Meu coração pulsa a toda velocidade e acredito que estou ofegando. Meu Deus! Estou tremendo, totalmente perdida e meio doida. Mexo-me na cadeira e procuro seu impenetrável olhar.

— Por que não o faz? — a desafio em voz baixa.

— Porque não vou te tocar, Rachel... não até que tenha seu consentimento por escrito — diz-me esboçando um ligeiro sorriso.

O quê?

— O que quer dizer?

— Exatamente o que falei. — Sussurra e move a cabeça divertida, mas também impaciente.

— Tenho que lhe mostrar isso Rachel. A que hora sai do trabalho esta tarde?

— Às oito.

— Bem, poderíamos ir jantar na minha casa em Seattle, esta noite ou no sábado que vem, onde lhe explicaria isso. Você decide.

— Por que não me pode dizer isso agora?

— Porque estou desfrutando o meu café da manhã e de sua companhia. Quando você souber, certamente não quererá voltar a me ver.

— O que significa tudo isto? Trafica com meninos de algum recôndido fundão do mundo para prostituí-los? Faz parte de alguma perigosa gangue mafiosa?

Isso explicaria por que é tão rica. É profundamente religiosa? Seguro que não... Incomodo-me pensando em todas as possibilidades. Isto não leva a nenhuma parte. Eu gostaria de resolver o enigma de Quinn Fabray o quanto antes. Se isso implicar que seu segredo é tão grave que não vou querer voltar ou ter nada com ela, então, a verdade será um alívio. Não te engane!, grita o meu subconsciente. Terá que ser algo muito mau para que saia correndo.

— Esta noite.

— Esta noite.

Levanta uma sobrancelha.

— Como Eva, quer provar quanto antes o fruto da árvore da ciência. - Solta uma risada maliciosa.  
— Está rindo de mim, senhorita Fabray? —pergunto-lhe em tom suave.

Olha-me apertando os olhos e saca seu BlackBerry. Tecla um número.

— Puck, vou necessitar do Charlie Tango.

Charlie Tango! Quem é esse?

— Desde Portland. A... digamos às oito e meia... Não, fica na escala... Toda a noite.  
Toda a noite!

— Sim. Até amanhã pela manhã. Pilotarei de Portland a Seattle.  
Pilotará?

— Piloto disponível ás dez e meia.

Deixa o telefone na mesa. Nem por favor, nem obrigado.

— As pessoas sempre fazem o que lhes manda?

— Eles devem fazê-lo, se não quiserem perder seu trabalho, — ela responde-me inexpressiva.

— E se não trabalharem para você?

— Bom, posso ser muito convincente, Rachel. Deveria terminar o café da manhã. Logo a levarei para casa. Passarei para te buscar pelo Schuester's as oito, quando sair. Voaremos à Seattle.

— Voaremos?

— Sim. Tenho um helicóptero.

Olho para ela boquiaberta. Segunda entrevista com a misteriosa Quinn Fabray. De um café a um passeio em helicóptero. Uau.

— Iremos a Seattle de helicóptero?

— Sim.

— Por quê?- Ela sorri perversamente.

— Porque posso. Termine o café da manhã.

Como vou comer agora? Vou a Seattle de helicóptero com Quinn Fabray. E quer me morder o lábio... Estremeço só de pensar.

— Coma, — ela diz bruscamente. — Rachel, não suporto jogar comida fora... Coma.

— Não posso comer tudo isto, — digo olhando o que ficou na mesa.

— Coma o que há em seu prato. Se ontem tivesse comido como devido, não estaria aqui e eu não teria que mostrar minhas cartas tão cedo. - Aperta os lábios. Parece zangado.

Franzo o cenho e miro a comida que há em meu prato, já fria. Estou muito nervosa para comer, Quinn. Você não entende? Explica meu subconsciente. Mas sou muito covarde para dizê-lo em voz alta, sobretudo, quando parece tão áspero. Mmm... como uma menina pequena. A ideia me parece divertida.

— O que parece tão engraçado? — pergunta-me.

Como não me atrevo a dizer-lhe, não levanto os olhos do prato. Enquanto eu como a última parte da panqueca, elevo o olhar. Observa-me com olhos escrutinadores.

— Boa garota. Vou te levar para casa assim que tenha secado o cabelo. Não quero que fique doente. - Suas palavras têm um pouco de promessa implícita. O que quer dizer? Levanto-me da mesa. Por um segundo me pergunto se deveria lhe pedir permissão, mas descarto a ideia. Parece-me que abriria um precedente perigoso. Dirijo-me a seu quarto, mas uma ideia me detém.

— Onde dormiu?

Viro-me para olhá-la. Está ainda sentada à mesa de jantar. Não vejo mantas nem lençóis pela sala. Possivelmente já os tenha recolhido.

— Em minha cama, — responde-me, de novo, com olhar impassível.

— OH.

—Sim, para mim também foi uma novidade, — Ela diz sorrindo. —Dormir com uma mulher... sem sexo.

— Sim, "sexo", — digo e ruborizo, é obvio.

—Não, — responde-me movendo a cabeça e franzindo o cenho, como se acabasse de recordar algo desagradável. — Sinceramente, só dormir com uma mulher. - Agarra o jornal e segue lendo.

Que significa isso? Alguma vez dormiu com uma mulher? É virgem? Duvido, de verdade. Fico olhando-a sem acreditar nisso. É a pessoa mais enigmática que já conheci. Dei-me conta de que dormi com Quinn Fabray. Quanto teria dado para estar consciente e vê-la dormir? Vê-la vulnerável. Custa-me imaginá-la. Bom, supõe-se que o descobrirei esta mesma noite.

Já no quarto, procuro em uma cômoda e encontro o secador. Seco o cabelo como posso, lhe dando forma com os dedos. Quando terminei, vou ao banheiro. Quero escovar os dentes. Vejo a escova de Quinn. Seria como colocar ela na boca. Mmm... Olho rapidamente para a porta do banheiro... me sentindo culpada. Está úmida. Deve tê-la utilizado. Agarro-a a toda pressa, coloco pasta de dente e me escovo rapidamente. Sinto-me como uma garota má. Resulta muito emocionante.

Recolho a camiseta, o sutiã e a calcinha de ontem, meto-os na bolsa que me trouxe Puck e volto para a sala de estar a procurar da bolsa e da jaqueta. Para minha grande alegria, tenho um elástico de cabelo na bolsa. Quinn me observa com expressão impenetrável enquanto me arrumo. Noto como seus olhos me seguem enquanto me espera que eu termine. Está falando com alguém no seu celular.

— Querem dois...? Quanto vai custar...? Bem, e que medidas de segurança temos ali...? Irã pelo Suez...? Ben Suam é seguro...? E quando a Darfur...? De acordo, adiante. Mantenha-me informado de como vão às coisas.

— Está pronta? — ela pergunta-me.

Confirmo. Pergunto-me sobre o que era a conversa. Pega uma jaqueta azul marinho, agarra as chaves do carro e se dirige à porta.

— Você primeiro, senhorita Berry, — murmura me abrindo a porta. - Tem um aspecto elegante, embora informal.

Fico olhando-o por um segundo mais. E pensando que dormi com ela esta noite, e que, fora às tequilas e o vômito, continua aqui. Não só isso, mas além disso quer me levar a Seattle. Por que a mim? Não a entendo. Cruzo a porta recordando suas palavras: "Há algo em você. Bom, o sentimento é mútuo, senhorita Fabray e quero descobrir qual é seu segredo.

Percorremos o caminho em silencio até o elevador. Enquanto esperamos, levanto um instante à cabeça para ela, que está me olhando. Sorrio e ela franze os lábios. Chega o elevador e entramos. Estamos sozinhas. De repente, por alguma inexplicável razão, provavelmente por estar tão perto em um lugar tão reduzido, a atmosfera entre nós muda e se carrega de elétrica e excitante antecipação. Acelera-me a respiração e o coração dispara. Ela olha um pouco para mim, com olhos totalmente impenetráveis. Olha-me o lábio.

— Foda- se a papelada. -Encosta-se em mim e me empurra contra a parede do elevador. Antes que me dê conta, me sujeita os dois pulsos com uma mão, levanta-os acima da minha cabeça e me imobiliza contra a parede com os quadris. Minha nossa. Com a outra mão me agarra pelo cabelo, puxa-o para baixo para me levantar o rosto e cola seus lábios aos meus. Quase me faz mal. Gemo o que lhe permite aproveitar a ocasião para colocar a língua e me percorrer a boca com perita perícia. Nunca me beijaram assim. Minha língua acaricia timidamente a sua e se une a uma lenta e erótica dança de sensações, de sacudidas e empurradas. Levanta a mão e me agarra a mandíbula para que não me mova. Estou indefesa, com as mãos unidas acima da cabeça, o rosto preso e seus quadris me imobilizando.

— É... tão... doce, — ela murmura entrecortadamente.

O elevador se detém, abre-se a porta, e em um abrir e fechar de olhos me solta e se separa de mim. Três homens trajados de ternos nos olham e entram sorridentes. Pulsa-me o coração a toda pressa. Sinto-me como se tivesse subido correndo por um grande morro. Quero me inclinar e me sujeitar às risadas, mas seria muito óbvio. Eu a olho. Parece absolutamente tranquila, como se tivesse estado fazendo palavras cruzadas do Seattle Time. Que injusto. Não o afeta o mínimo a minha presença? Olha-me de esguelha e deixa escapar um ligeiro suspiro. Valeu, afeta-a, e a pequena deusa que levo dentro de mim, sacode os quadris e dança um SAMBA para celebrar a vitória. Os homens de negócios descem no primeiro andar.

— Você escovou os dentes — ela fala me olhando fixamente.

— Usei sua escova. - Seus lábios esboçam um meio sorriso.

— Ai, Rachel Berry, o que vou fazer contigo?

As portas se abrem no vestíbulo, agarra-me a mão e sai comigo.

— O que terão os elevadores? — ela murmura para si mesmo, cruzando o vestíbulo em grandes pernadas. Luto por manter seu passo, porque todo meu raciocínio ficou esparramado pelo chão e as paredes do elevador número 3 do hotel.

DESCULPEM o atraso?!

Devido a correria devida a correria trabalho, escola,facul e tals não podemos postar o capitulo.

Mas estamos postando hoje.. agora todo sabado vai ter capitulo novo a não ser que ocorra algum imprevisto.

Quero reviews! quero saber oque estão achando :D

Proximo vai ser bem digamos ''BAUNILHA!'' entendedores saberão! kkkkkkkk


	8. Chapter 8 The Playroom

Quinn abriu a porta do passageiro do seu Audi SUV preto, e eu subi. É um carro legal. Ela não mencionou a explosão de paixão que eclodiu no elevador. Devo fazer isso? Deveríamos falar sobre o assunto ou fingir que não aconteceu? Não pareceu real, meu adequado primeiro beijo sem restrição. Nunca aconteceu, nunca existiu. Talvez eu tenha imaginado tudo. Não.

Eu toquei meus lábios, estavam inchados de seu beijo. Definitivamente, aconteceu. Sou uma mulher mudada. Eu quero esta mulher, desesperadamente, e ela me quer. Definitivamente esse beijo foi melhor que o outro "beijo".

Olho-a. Quinn está como de costume: correta, educada e um pouco distante.

Tão confuso.

Ela liga o motor e abandona sua vaga no estacionamento. Liga o leitor de MP3. O interior do carro foi preenchido pela mais doce e mais mágica música que duas mulheres cantavam. Uau... todos os meus sentidos estão em desordem, por isso estou duplamente afetada. Enviou arrepios deliciosos a minha coluna vertebral. Quinn se dirigiu para SW Park Avenue, e guiou com uma fácil e preguiçosa confiança.

— O que estamos ouvindo?

— É o Dueto das Flores de Delibes, da ópera Lakmé. Você gostou?

— Quinn, é maravilhoso.

— É, não é?

Ela sorriu enquanto olhava para mim. E por um momento aparentou sua idade, jovem, despreocupada e bonita até perder o sentido. É esta a chave para chegar a ela? A música? Sento-me e ouço as vozes angélicas, sussurrantes e sedutoras.

— Pode voltar a tocá-la?

— Claro.

Quinn apertou um botão, e a música voltou a me acariciar. Invadiu meus sentidos de forma lenta, suave e doce.

— Você gosta de música clássica? — Perguntei-lhe tentando descobrir algo de suas preferências pessoais.

— Meu gosto é eclético, Rachel. De Thomas Talis a Kings of Leon. Depende de meu estado de ânimo. E o seu?

— O meu também. Embora não conheça o Thomas Talis.

Voltou-se em minha direção, me olhou um instante e voltou a fixar os olhos na estrada.

— Algum dia te mostrarei algo dele. É um compositor britânico do século XVI. Música coral eclesiástica da época dos Tudor. —Ela sorriu-me. —Parece muito esotérico, eu sei, mas é mágico, Rachel.

Pressionou um botão e começou a soar os Kings of Leon. Este eu conheço. "Sex on Fire." Muito oportuno. Repentinamente, o som de um celular interrompeu a música. Quinn apertou um botão do volante.

— Fabray. — Respondeu bruscamente.

— Srta. Fabray, sou Artie. Tenho a informação que pediu.

Uma voz áspera e imaterial chegou através dos alto-falantes.

— Bom. Mande-me por e-mail. Algo mais?

— Nada mais, senhorita.

Apertou o botão, a chamada encerrou e voltou a tocar a música. Nem adeus, nem obrigado. Estou tão feliz que eu nunca seriamente considerei trabalhar para ela.

É muito controladora e fria com seus empregados. O telefone voltou a interromper a música.

— Fabray.

— Mandou-lhe por e-mail uma informação confidencial, Srta. Fabray.

Era uma voz de mulher.

— Bom. Isso é tudo, Andrea.

— Tenha um bom dia, senhorita.

Quinn desligou ao pressionar um botão do volante. Logo que a música recomeçou, o telefone voltou a tocar. Nisto consistia sua vida, em constantes telefonemas irritantes?

— Fabray. — Disse bruscamente.

— Olá, Quinn. Relaxou?

— Olá, Brittany... Estou no viva voz e não estou sozinha no carro.

Quinn suspirou.

— Quem está com você Q.?

Quinn balançou a cabeça.

— Rachel Berry.

— Olá, Rach.

— Rach!

— Olá, Brittany.

— Me falaram muito de você e pode me chamar de britt querida — Brittany murmurou com voz rouca.

Quinn franziu o cenho.

— Não acredite em uma palavra do que Santana te contou. — disse.

Britt riu.

— Estou levando Rachel para casa. — Quinn disse usando meu nome completo. — Quer que te apanhe?

— Claro.

— Vejo você mais tarde.

Quinn desligou o telefone e a música voltou a tocar.

— Por que você insiste em me chamar de Rachel?

— Porque é seu nome.

— Prefiro Rach.

— De verdade?

Quase chegamos a minha casa. Não demoramos muito.

— Rachel... — Disse-me pensativa.

Olhei-a com uma expressão má, mas ela não se importou.

— O que aconteceu no elevador... não voltará a acontecer. Bom, a menos que seja premeditado. — Ela disse.

Parou o carro em frente a minha casa. Dei-me conta, de repente, que não me perguntou onde eu vivia. Já sabia. Claro que sabia onde vivo, pois me enviou os livros. Como não o faria um caçador, com um rastreador de celular e proprietário de um helicóptero?

Por que não vai voltar a me beijar? Faço um gesto de desgosto ao pensar nisso. Não a entendo. Honestamente, seu sobrenome deveria ser Enigmática, não Fabray. Ela saiu do carro, andando com facilidade, suas pernas longas deram a volta com graça ao redor do carro para o meu lado a fim de abrir a porta. Sempre é uma perfeita cavalheira, exceto, possivelmente, em estranhos e preciosos momentos nos elevadores. Ruborizei-me e o pensamento que eu tinha sido incapaz de tocar adentrou na minha mente. Queria deslizar meus dedos por seu cabelo, mas não podia mover as mãos. Senti-me frustrada ao lembrar.

— Gostei do que aconteceu no elevador. — Murmurei ao sair do carro.

Não estou segura se ouvi um ofegar afogado, mas escolhi fazer caso omisso e subi os degraus da entrada.

Santana e Brittany estavam sentadas à mesa. Os livros de quatorze mil dólares não estavam ali, felizmente. Tenho planos para eles. Santana mostrou um sorriso ridículo e pouco habitual, e sua juba despenteada lhe dava um ar muito sexy. Quinn me seguiu até a sala de estar, e embora Sant sorrisse com uma expressão de ter passado uma grande noite, a olhou com desconfiança.

— Olá, Rach.

Levantou-se para me abraçar e no momento que me separou um pouco, me olhou de cima a baixo. Franziu o cenho e se voltou para Quinn.

— Bom dia, Quinn! — Disse-lhe em tom ligeiramente hostil.

— Senhorita Lopez— Respondeu em seu endurecido tom formal.

— Quinn, seu nome é Santana, — Brittany resmungou.

— Santana.

Quinn assentiu com educação e encarou Brittany que riu e se levantou para também me abraçar.

— Olá, Rach.

Sorri e seus olhos azuis brilharam. Fiquei bem imediatamente. É óbvio que não tinha nada a ver com Quinn, mas, claro, são irmãs adotivas.

— Olá, Britt.

Sorri para ela e me dei conta de que mordia meus lábios.

— Brittany, temos que ir. — Quinn disse em tom suave.

— Claro.

Virou-se para Santama, abraçou-a e lhe deu um interminável beijo.

Jesus... Arrumem um quarto! Olhei para meus pés, incômoda. Levantei a visão para Quinn, que me olhava fixamente. Sustentei-lhe o olhar. Por que não me beija assim? Britt continuou beijando Santana, empurrou-a para trás e a fez dobrar-se de forma tão teatral que o cabelo dela quase toca o chão.

— Até mais, baby! — Disse-lhe sorridente.

Sant se derreteu. Quinn revirou os olhos e me olhou com expressão impenetrável, embora possivelmente a situação o divertisse um pouco. Apanhou uma mecha de meu cabelo que escapou do meu rabo de cavalo e o pôs atrás da orelha. Minha respiração entrecortou e ela inclinou minha cabeça com seus dedos. Seus olhos se suavizaram e passou o polegar por meu lábio inferior. O sangue queimou através das minhas veias. E imediatamente retirou a mão.

— Até mais, baby — Murmurou.

Não pude evitar rir, porque a frase não combinava com ela. Mas embora saiba que está esquivando-se, aquelas palavras ficaram cravadas dentro de mim.

— Passarei para te buscar as oito.

Deu meia volta, abriu a porta da frente e saiu para a varanda. Britt a seguiu até o carro, mas se voltou e lançou outro beijo para Sant. Senti uma inesperada pontada de ciúmes.

— E então? — Sant perguntou-me com evidente curiosidade enquanto os observamos subir no carro e afastar-se.

— Nada. — Respondi bruscamente, com a esperança de que isso a impedisse de continuar com as perguntas.

Entramos em casa.

— Mas é evidente que sim! — Disse-me.

Não posso dissimular a inveja. Sant sempre consegue enredar tanto homens como mulheres. É irresistível, bonita, sexy, divertida, atrevida... Justamente o contrário de mim. Mas o sorriso com o qual me respondeu é contagioso.

— Vou vê-la novamente esta noite.

Aplaudiu e pulou como uma menina pequena. Não pode reprimir seu entusiasmo e sua alegria, e eu não pude evitar me alegrar. Era interessante ver Sant contente.

— Esta noite Quinn vai levar-me a Seattle.

— A Seattle?

— Sim.

Ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Uau. Por fim Rachel Berry se apaixona por uma mulher, e é Quinn Fabray, a bonita e sexy multimilionária.

— Claro, claro, é apenas pelo dinheiro.

Sorri afetadamente até que ao final tivemos ambas, um ataque de riso.

— Essa blusa é nova? — Perguntou-me.

Deixei que ela soubesse todos os detalhes desinteressantes sobre a minha noite.

— Já te beijou? —Perguntou-me enquanto preparava um café.

Ruborizei-me.

— Uma vez.

— Uma vez! — Exclamou.

— É muito reservada.

Santana franziu o cenho.

— Que estranho.

— Não acredito, na verdade, que a palavra seja "estranho".

— Temos que nos assegurar de que esta noite esteja irresistível. —Disse-me muito decidida.

— Tenho que estar no trabalho em uma hora.

— Pode trabalhar nesse tempo. Vamos.

Santana segurou em minha da mão e me levou para casa.

Embora houvesse muito trabalho no Schuester's, as horas passaram-se lentamente. Como estamos em plena temporada do verão, tenho que passar duas horas repondo as estantes depois de ter fechado a loja. É um trabalho mecânico que me deixava tempo para pensar. A verdade é que em todo o dia não pude fazê-lo.

Por alguma estranha razão, ela não confiava nela, possivelmente porque fosse tão tensa e formal. Avisei-a que não saberia dizer como, mas prometi que lhe enviaria uma mensagem assim que chegasse a Seattle. Não falei nada sobre o helicóptero para que não enlouquecesse.

Também havia a questão sobre Finn. Havia três mensagens e sete chamadas perdidas suas no meu celular. Também ligou para casa, duas vezes. Santana tem sido muito vaga a respeito de onde eu estou. Ele vai saber que ela me encobre. Sant sempre era muito franca. Mas decidi deixá-lo sofrer um pouco. Ainda estou zangada com ele.

Quinn comentou algo sobre uns papéis, e não sei se estava de brincadeira ou se ia ter que assinar algo. Desesperei-me por ter que andar conjecturando todo o tempo.

Era pontual, é obvio, e quando saí do Schuester's já me esperava, apoiada na parte de trás do carro. Abriu a porta para mim e sorriu cordialmente.

— Boa tarde, senhorita Berry. — Disse-me.

— Srta. Fabray.

Inclinei a cabeça educadamente e entrei no assento traseiro do carro. Puck estava sentado ao volante.

— Olá, Puck, — Disse-lhe.

— Boa tarde, Srta. Berry. — Respondeu-me em tom educado e profissional.

Quinn entrou pela outra porta e brandamente me apertou a mão. Um calafrio percorreu todo meu corpo.

— Como foi o trabalho? — Perguntou-me.

— Interminável. — Respondi-lhe com voz rouca, muito baixa e cheia de desejo.

— Sim, o meu também, pareceu muito longo.

—O que tem feito? — Consegui perguntar.

— Andei com Brittany.

Seu polegar acariciava meus dedos por trás. Meu coração deixou de bater e minha respiração se acelerou. Como é possível que me afete tanto? Apenas tocou uma pequena parte de meu corpo, e meus hormônios dispararam.

O heliporto estava perto, assim, antes que me desse conta, já havíamos chegado. Perguntei-me onde estaria o lendário helicóptero. Estamos em uma zona da cidade repleta de edifícios, e até eu sei que os helicópteros necessitam espaço para decolar e aterrissar. Puck estacionou, saiu e abriu minha porta. Em um momento, Quinn estava ao meu lado e pegou minha mão novamente.

— Preparada? — Perguntou-me.

Assenti. Queria lhe dizer: "Para tudo", mas estava muito nervosa para articular qualquer palavra.

— Puck.

Fez um gesto para o chofer, entramos no edifício e nos dirigimos para os elevadores. Um elevador! A lembrança do beijo daquela manhã voltou a me obcecar.

Não pensei em nada mais por todo o dia. Quinn me olhou com um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios. Ah! Ela também estava pensando no mesmo.

— São apenas três andares. — disse-me com olhos divertidos.

Tenho certeza que tem telepatia. É horripilante.

Pretendi manter o rosto impassível quando entramos no elevador. As portas se fecharam e aí está a estranha atração elétrica, crepitando entre nós, apoderando-se de mim. Fechei os olhos em uma vã intenção de dissipá-la. Ela apertou minha mão com força, e cinco segundos depois as portas se abriram no terraço do edifício. E lá estava, um helicóptero branco com as palavras FABRAY ENTERPRISES HOLDINGS, Inc. em cor azul e o logotipo da empresa de outro lado. Certamente que isto é esbanjar os recursos da empresa.

Ela me levou a um pequeno escritório onde um velho estava sentado atrás da mesa.

— Aqui está seu plano de vôo, Srta. Fabray Revisamos tudo. Está preparado, lhe esperando, senhor. Pode decolar quando quiser.

— Obrigado, Joe. — Respondeu-lhe Quinn com um sorriso quente.

Ora, alguém que merecia que Quinn o tratasse com educação. Possivelmente não trabalhava para ela. Observei o ancião assombrada.

— Vamos. — Disse-me Quinn.

E nos dirigimos ao helicóptero. De perto era muito maior do que pensava. Quinn abriu a porta e me indicou um assento na frente.

— Sente-se. E não toque em nada. — Ordenou-me e subiu por trás de mim.

Fechou a porta. Alegrei-me que toda a zona ao redor estivesse iluminada, porque do contrário, nada se veria na cabine. Acomodei-me no assento que me indicou e ela se inclinou para mim para me atar o cinto de segurança. É um cinto de quatro pontos com todas as tiras se conectando a um fecho central. Apertou tanto as duas tiras superiores, que eu não podia me mover.

Ela estava tão próximo a mim, muito concentrada no que fazia. Se pudesse me inclinar um pouco para frente, afundaria o nariz em seu cabelo. Cheirava a limpo, fresco, divino, mas eu estava firmemente atada ao assento e não podia me mover. Levantou o olhar para mim e sorriu, como se lhe divertisse essa brincadeira que apenas ela entendesse. Seus olhos brilharam. Estava tentadoramente perto. Contive a respiração enquanto me aperta uma das tiras superiores.

— Está segura. Não pode escapar. — Sussurrou-me. — Respira, Rachel — Acrescentou em tom doce.

Aproximou-se, acariciou meu rosto, correndo os dedos longos até meu queixo, que pegou entre o polegar e o indicador. Inclinou-se para frente e me deu um rápido e casto beijo. Fiquei impactada.

— Eu gosto deste cinto. — Sussurrou-me.

O que?

Acomodou-se ao meu lado, atou-se ao seu assento e em seguida começou um processo de verificar medidores, virar interruptores e apertar botões do enorme gama de marcadores, luzes e botões na minha frente. Pequenas esferas piscaram luzinhas, e todo o painel de comando estava iluminado.

— Ponha os fones de ouvido — Disse-me apontando uns fones na minha frente.

Coloquei-os e o motor começou a girar. Era ensurdecedor. Ela também colocou os fones e seguiu movendo as alavancas.

— Estou fazendo todas as comprovações prévias ao vôo.

Ouvi a imaterial voz de Quinn pelos fones. Virou-se para mim e sorriu.

— Sabe o que faz? — Perguntei-lhe.

Voltou-se para mim e sorriu.

— Fui piloto por quatro anos, Rachel. Está a salvo comigo. — Disse sorrindo-me de orelha a orelha. — Bom, ao menos enquanto estivermos voando. — Acrescentou com uma piscadela.

Piscando... Quinn!

— Pronta?

Concordei com os olhos muito abertos.

— De acordo, torre de controle. Aeroporto de Portland, aqui é Charlie Tango Golfe – Golf Echo Hotel, preparado para decolar. Espero confirmação, câmbio.

— Charlie Tango, adiante. Aqui é aeroporto de Portland, avance por um-quatro-mil, direção zero-um-zero, câmbio.

— Entendido, torre, aqui Charlie Tango. Câmbio e desligo. Em marcha. — Acrescentou dirigindo-se a mim.

O helicóptero se elevou pelos ares lenta e brandamente.

Portland desapareceu enquanto adentrávamos ao espaço aéreo, embora meu estômago ficasse ancorado no Oregón. Uau! As luzes se reduziram até converterem-se em uma ligeira piscada a nossos pés. É como olhar para o exterior de um aquário. Uma vez no alto, a verdade é que não se vê nada. Está tudo muito escuro. Nem sequer a lua iluminava um pouco nosso trajeto. Como poderia ver por onde vamos?

— Inquietante, não é? — Quinn disse-me pelos fones.

— Como sabe que vai na direção correta?

— Aqui. — Respondeu-me assinalando com seu comprido dedo um indicador com uma bússola eletrônica. — É um Eurocopter EC135. Um dos mais seguros. Está equipado para voar a noite. — Olhou-me e sorriu, — Em meu edifício há um heliporto. Dirigimo-nos para lá.

Óbvio que em seu edifício havia um heliporto. Senti-me totalmente por fora. As luzes do painel de controle lhe iluminavam ligeiramente o rosto. Estava muito concentrada e não deixava de controlar os diversos mostradores situados em frente a ela. Observo seus traços com todos os detalhes. Tem um perfil muito bonito.

Eu gostaria de sentir sua maciez sob minha língua, meus dedos, meu rosto.

— Quando voa de noite, não vê nada. Tem que confiar nos aparelhos. — Disse interrompendo minha fantasia erótica.

— Quanto durará o vôo? — Consegui dizer, quase sem fôlego.

Não estava pensando em sexo, de jeito nenhum...

— Menos de uma hora... Temos o vento a favor.

Menos de uma hora para Seattle... Nada mal. Claro, estávamos voando.

Eu tenho menos de uma hora antes da grande revelação. Sinto todos os músculos da barriga contraídos. Tenho um grave problema com as mariposas. Reproduzem-se em meu estômago. O que me terá preparado?

— Está bem, Rachel?

— Sim.

Respondi-lhe com a máxima brevidade porque os nervos me oprimiam.

Acredito que sorriu, mas é difícil ter certeza na escuridão. Quinn acionou outro botão.

— Aeroporto de Portland, aqui Charlie Tango, em um-quatro-mil, câmbio.

Trocava informação com o controle de tráfego aéreo. Soou-me tudo muito profissional. Acredito que estamos passando do espaço aéreo de Portland para o do aeroporto de Seattle.

— Entendido, Seattle, preparado, câmbio e desligo.

Apontou um pequeno ponto de luz à distância e disse:

— Olhe. Aquilo ali é Seattle.

— Sempre impressiona assim às mulheres? "Venha dar uma volta em meu helicóptero"? — Perguntei-lhe realmente interessada.

— Nunca trouxe a uma mulher ao helicóptero, Rachel. Também isto é uma novidade. — Respondeu-me em tom tranquilo, embora sério.

Ora, não esperava esta resposta. Também uma novidade? Ah, referia-se a dormir com uma mulher?

— Está impressionada?

— Sinto-me sobressaltada, Quinn.

Sorriu.

— Sobressaltada?

Por um instante demonstrou ter sua idade.

Assenti.

— Faz tudo... tão bem.

— Obrigado, Srta. Berry — Disse-me educadamente.

Acredito que gostou de meu comentário, mas não estou segura.

Durante um momento atravessamos a escura noite em silêncio. O ponto de luz de Seattle ficava cada vez maior.

— Torre de Seattle ao Charlie Tango. Plano de vôo à Escala em ordem. Adiante, por favor. Preparado. Câmbio.

— Aqui Charlie Tango, entendido, Seattle. Preparado, câmbio e desligo.

— Está claro que você se diverte. — Murmurei.

— O que?

Encarou-me. A tênue luz dos instrumentos parecia zombador.

— Voar. — Respondi-lhe.

— Exige controle e concentração... como não iria me encantar? Embora o que mais gosto é planejar.

— Planejar?

— Sim. Vôo sem motor, para que me entenda. Planadores e helicópteros. Piloto as duas coisas.

— Ah!

Passatempos caros. Lembrei-me que me disse isso na entrevista. Eu gosto de ler e de vez em quando vou ao cinema. Nada de mais.

— Charlie Tango, adiante, por favor, câmbio.

A voz imaterial do controle de tráfego aéreo interrompeu minhas fantasias. Quinn respondia em um tom seguro de si mesmo.

Seattle estava cada vez mais perto. Agora estamos nos subúrbios. Uau! Era absolutamente impressionante. Seattle de noite, do céu...

— É bonito, não é verdade? — Perguntou-me Quinn em um murmúrio.

Aquiesci entusiasmada. Parecia de outro mundo, irreal, e sinto como se estivesse em um gigante estúdio de cinema.

A lembrança de Finn tentando me beijar me incomodava. Começo a me sentir um pouco cruel por não ter respondido a suas chamadas. Tenho certeza que pode esperar até a manhã.

— Chegaremos em alguns minutos. — Quinn murmurou.

Ela recomeçou a falar com o controle de tráfego aéreo, mas já não o escutava. Acreditava que iria desmaiar. Meu destino estava em suas mãos.

Voamos entre edifícios, e em frente a nós vi um arranha céu com um heliporto no terraço. A palavra "Escala" estava pintada em branco no topo do edifício. Estava cada vez mais perto, ia aumentando... como minha ansiedade. Deus, eu esperava não decepcioná-la.

Ela vai me achar desprovida de alguma forma. Gostaria que tivesse atendido a Santana e tivesse posto um de seus vestidos, mas eu gostava de meu jeans negro, e vestia uma camisa de seda e uma jaqueta negra. Estava bastante elegante.

O helicóptero reduziu a velocidade e ficou suspenso no ar. Quinn aterrissou na pista do terraço do edifício. Tinha um nó no estômago. Não saberia dizer se eram nervos pelo que iria acontecer, ou alívio por termos chegado vivos, ou medo que a coisa não acontecesse bem. Desligou o motor, e o movimento e o ruído do rotor diminuiu até que, só o que se ouvia era o som da minha respiração entrecortada. Quinn retirou os fones e se inclinou para tirar os meus.

— Chegamos. — Disse-me em voz baixa.

Seu olhar era intenso, a metade na escuridão e a outra metade iluminada pelas luzes brancas de aterrissagem. Parecia tensa. Cerrou a mandíbula e entrecerrou os olhos. Abriu seu cinto de segurança e se inclinou para abrir o meu. Seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu.

— Não tem que fazer nada que não queira fazer. Você sabe, não é?

Seu tom era muito sério, inclusive angustiada, e seus olhos, ardentes. Pegou-me de surpresa.

— Nunca faria nada que não quisesse fazer, Quinn.

E enquanto lhe dizia, sentia que não estava de todo convencida, porque nestes momentos certamente faria algo pela mulher que estava sentado ao meu lado. Mas minhas palavras funcionaram e Quinn se acalmou.

Encarou-me um instante com cautela e logo moveu-se com elegância até a porta do helicóptero e a abriu. Pulou, não sei como ela conseguiu fazer isso e ao mesmo tempo se equilibrar em cima daqueles saltos, esperou-me e agarrou minha mão para me ajudar a descer à pista. No terraço do edifício havia muito vento e me punha nervosa o fato de estar em um espaço aberto a uns trinta andares de altura. Quinn passou o braço pela minha cintura e me puxou firmemente contra ela.

— Vamos. — Gritou-me por cima do ruído do vento.

Arrastou-me até um elevador, digitou um número em um painel, e a porta se abriu. No elevador, completamente revestido de espelhos, fazia calor. Podia ver Quinn em quantidade, para onde quer que eu olhasse, e a coisa boa era que ela também podia ver várias de mim. Digitou outro código, e as portas se fecharam e o elevador começou a descer.

Em poucos momentos estávamos em um vestíbulo totalmente branco. No meio havia uma mesa redonda de madeira escura com um enorme buquê de flores brancas. As paredes estavam cheias de quadros. Abriu uma porta dupla, e o branco se prolongou por um amplo corredor que nos levou até a entrada de uma sala palaciana. É o salão principal, de teto muito alto. Qualificá-lo de "enorme" seria pouco. A parede do fundo era de cristal e dava em uma sacada com uma magnífica vista da cidade.

À direita havia um imponente sofá em forma de "U" que permitiam sentar-se comodamente dez pessoas. Frente a ele, uma lareira ultramoderna de aço inoxidável... ou, possivelmente, de platina. O fogo aceso iluminava brandamente. À esquerda, junto à entrada, estava a área da cozinha. Toda branca, com as bancadas de madeira escura e um bar em que podiam sentar-se seis pessoas.

Junto à área da cozinha, em frente à parede de cristal, havia uma mesa de jantar rodeada de dezesseis cadeiras. E no fundo havia um enorme piano negro e resplandecente. Claro... certamente também tocava piano. Em todas as paredes havia quadros de todo tipo e tamanho. Em realidade, o apartamento parecia mais uma galeria que uma moradia.

— Quer tirar a jaqueta? — Quinn perguntou-me.

Nego com a cabeça. Ainda estava com frio da pista do helicóptero.

— Quer tomar uma taça? — Perguntou-me.

Pisquei. Depois do que se passou ontem? Está de brincadeira ou o que? Por um segundo pensei em lhe pedir uma marguerita, mas não me atrevi.

— Eu tomarei uma taça de vinho branco. Você quer uma?

— Sim, obrigada. — Murmurei.

Sentia-me incômoda neste enorme salão. Aproximei-me da parede de cristal e me dei conta de que a parte inferior do painel se abria a sacada em forma de acordeão. Abaixo se via Seattle, iluminada e animada. Volto para a área da cozinha, demorei uns segundos, porque estava muito longe da parede de cristal, onde Quinn abria um vinho. Retirou sua jaqueta.

— Acha que está bem um Pouily Fumei?

— Não tenho a menor ideia sobre vinhos, Quinn, estou certa de que será perfeito.

Falei em voz baixa e entrecortada. Meu coração batia muito depressa. Queria sair correndo. Isto era luxo de verdade, de uma riqueza exagerada, tipo Bill Gates.

O que estava fazendo aqui? Sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo aqui, logrou meu subconsciente. Sim, quero ir para cama com Quinn Fabray.

— Toma. — Disse-me ao estender uma taça de vinho.

Até as taças são luxuosas, de cristais grossos e muito modernos. Tomei um gole. O vinho era ligeiro, fresco e delicioso.

— Você está muito quieta, e nem mesmo está corada. A verdade é que acredito que nunca te vi tão pálida, Rachel. — Murmurou. — Está com fome?

Neguei com a cabeça. Não de comida.

— Que casa tão grande.

— Grande?

— Grande.

— É grande. — Admitiu com um olhar divertido.

Tomei outro gole do vinho.

— Sabe tocar? — Perguntei-lhe apontando para o piano.

— Sim.

— Bem?

— Sim.

— Claro, como não. Há algo que não faça bem?

— Sim... umas duas ou três coisas.

Tomou um gole de vinho sem tirar os olhos de cima de mim. Sinto que seu olhar me seguia quando me virei e olhei o imenso salão. Mas não deveria chamar-lhe "salão".

Não é um salão, a não ser uma declaração de princípios.

— Quer se sentar?

Concordei com a cabeça. Agarrou minha mão e me levou ao grande sofá de cor nata. Enquanto me sentava, assaltava-me a ideia de que pareço

Estava sentado ao meu lado, me olhando. Descansava a cabeça sobre a mão direita e o cotovelo estava apoiado na parte de trás do sofá.

— Rachel, pare de morder o lábio, por favor. Desconcentra-me.

— Me espere um momento.

Desapareceu por uma grande porta no outro extremo do salão. Voltou em dois minutos com uns papéis nas mãos.

—Isto é um acordo de confidencialidade. — Encolheu os ombros e pareceu ligeiramente incômoda. — Meu advogado insistiu.

Estendeu-me os papéis. Fiquei totalmente perplexa.

— Se escolher a segunda opção, a corrupção, terá que assiná-los.

— E se não quiser assinar nada?

— Então fica com os ideais de Angel Clare, bom, ao menos na maior parte do livro.

— O que implica este acordo?

— Implica que não pode contar nada do que aconteça entre nós. Nada a ninguém.

Observei-o sem dar crédito. Merda. Tem que ser ruim, ruim de verdade, e agora tenho muita curiosidade por saber do que se trata.

— De acordo, assinarei.

Estendeu-me uma caneta.

— Nem sequer vai ler?

— Não.

Franziu o cenho.

— Rachel, sempre deveria ler tudo o que assina. — Arremeteu.

Assinei as duas cópias com um grandiloquente gesto e lhe devolvi uma. Dobrei a outra, enfiei-a na minha bolsa e tomei um comprido gole de vinho. Parecia muito mais valente do que em realidade me sentia.

— Quer dizer com isso que vais fazer amor comigo esta noite, Quinn?

Maldita seja! Acabei de dizer isso? Abri ligeiramente a boca, mas em seguida se recompus.

— Não, Rachel, não quer dizer isso. Em primeiro lugar, eu não faço amor. Eu fodo... com força. Em segundo lugar, temos muito mais papelada que arrumar. E em terceiro lugar, ainda não sabe do que se trata. Ainda poderia sair correndo. Veem, quero te mostrar meu quarto de jogos.

Fiquei boquiaberta. Fodo com força! Minha mãe. Isso soa tão... quente. Mas por que vamos ver um quarto de jogos? Estou perplexa.

— Quer jogar Xbox? — Perguntei-lhe.

Ela ri alto.

— Não, Rach, nem Xbox, nem PlayStation. Venha.

Levantou-se e me estendeu a mão. Deixei que me levasse de volta para o corredor. À direita das portas duplas, de onde viemos havia outra porta que dava a uma escada.

Subimos ao andar de cima e viramos à direita. Retirou uma chave do bolsinho, virou a fechadura de outra porta e respirou fundo.

— Pode partir em qualquer momento. O helicóptero está preparado para te levar aonde queira. Pode passar a noite aqui e partir amanhã pela manhã. O que disser, para mim, estará bem.

— Abre a maldita porta de uma vez, Quinn.

Abriu a porta e se afastou a um lado para que eu entrasse primeiro. Voltei a olhá-la. Queria saber o que havia ali dentro. Parei e entrei.

E senti como se ela tivesse me transportado ao século XVI, à época da Inquisição espanhola.

Puta merda.

**voltamos! como combinado todo sabado estaremos atualizando.**

**nós decidimos por o ''Baunilha'' no proximo capitulo, sorry!**

**Comentem.. se vocês comentarem postamos antes de sabado! **


	9. Chapter 9 - Do I Wanna Know?

**Voltamos! demorou mais chegou...como não postamos no sabado como combinado resolvemos agradar vocês e postar um capitulo duplo! kkk então divirtam-se crianças!**

A primeira coisa que notei foi o cheiro de madeira e couro. É muito agradável, e a luz é sutil. Na realidade não vejo de onde sai a luz. As paredes e o teto são de cor vinho escuro, o chão é de madeira envernizada muito velha. Na parede, de frente para a porta, havia um grande X de madeira, de mogno muito brilhante, com argolas nos extremos para ficar seguro. Por cima havia uma grande grade de ferro suspensa no teto, com no mínimo de dois metros quadrados, da qual se penduravam todo o tipo de cordas e algemas brilhantes. Junto a porta, duas varas polidas e ricamente entalhadas, então presa a parede como paus de cortinas, e delas pende uma impressionante variedade de pás, varinhas, chicotes de montaria e diversos objetos emplumados.

Ao lado da porta, há uma cômoda de mogno maciço com gavetas muitas estreitas, como se estivessem destinados a guardar amostras de um velho museu. Por um instante me perguntei o que havia dentro. Será se realmente quero saber? No canto do fundo vejo um banco acolchoado de couro vinho, e junto à parede, uma estante de madeira onde parecia guardar tacos de bilhar, mas um observador atento descobriria que continha varas de diversos tamanhos e grossura. No canto oposto havia uma sólida mesa de quase dois metros de largura, de madeira brilhante com pernas talhadas e, sob ela, dois tambores formando um conjunto.

Mas o que dominava o quarto era uma cama. Era maior que as camas de casal, com dossel de quatro postes talhados no estilo rococó. Parecia de finais do século XIX. Debaixo do dossel via mais correntes e algemas reluzentes. Não havia roupa de cama… apenas um colchão coberto com um lençol vermelho e várias almofadas se seda vermelha em um extremo.

A uns metros dos pés da cama havia um grande sofá Chesterfield, colocado no meio da sala, de frente para a cama. Estranha distribuição… isso de colocar um sofá de frente para a cama. E sorri comigo mesmo. Parecia raro o sofá, quando na realidade era o móvel mais normal de toda a sala. Levantei os olhos e observei o teto. Estava cheio de mosquetões, a intervalos irregulares. Perguntei-me, por um segundo, para que serviam. Era estranho, mas toda esta madeira, as paredes escuras, a tênue luz e o couro vermelho, faziam com que o quarto parecesse doce e romântico… Era qualquer coisa menos isso. Era o que Quinn entendia por doçura e romantismo.

Girei e ela estava olhando-me fixamente, com uma expressão impenetrável. Avancei pela sala e me seguiu. As plumas tinham me intrigado. Decidi tocá-las. Era como um pequeno gato de noves rabos, porém mais grosso e com pequenas bolas de plástico nos extremos.

— É um chicote de tiras. — Quinn disse em voz baixa e doce.

Um chicote de tiras... Nossa. Acredito que estou em estado de choque. Meu subconsciente sumiu, ficou mudo ou simplesmente morreu. Estou paralisada. Posso observar e assimilar, mas não articular o que sinto diante de tudo isso, porque estou em estado de choque. Qual é a reação adequada quando descobre que a sua possível amante é uma sádica ou uma masoquista total? Medo... sim... essa parece ser a sensação principal. Agora percebo. Mas não dela. Não acredito que me machucaria. Bom, não sem meu consentimento. Várias perguntas nublaram minha mente. Por quê? Como? Quando? Com que frequência? Quem? Aproximei-me da cama e passei a mão por um dos postes. Era muito grosso e o talhe era impressionante.

— Diga algo — Pediu Quinn com um tom enganosamente doce.

— Faz com as pessoas ou fazem com você?

Franziu a boca, não sabia se divertida ou aliviada.

— Pessoas? —Piscou um par de vezes, como se estivesse pensando o que responder. — Faço com mulheres que querem que o faça.

Não entendo.

— Se tem voluntárias dispostas a aceitá-la, o que faço aqui?

— Porque você é a mulher com quem eu quero fazer isso.

— Oh.

Fiquei com a boca aberta. Por quê?

Fui para o outro canto do quarto, passei a mão pelo banco acolchoado, até a cintura e deslizei os dedos pelo couro. Gosta de machucar as mulheres. A ideia me deprimia.

— É uma sádica?

— Sou uma dominadora.

Seus olhos verdes ficaram abrasadores, intensos.

— O que significa isso? — Perguntei com um sussurro.

— Significa que quero que se entregue espontaneamente a mim, em tudo.

Franzo a testa para ela, tentando assimilar a ideia.

— Porque faria algo assim?

— Para me satisfazer — ela murmura, inclina a cabeça para o lado e vejo a sombra de um sorriso.

Satisfazer! Ela quer que a satisfaça! Acho que fiquei com a boca aberta. Satisfazer Quinn Fabray. E nesse momento percebo que sim, que é exatamente o que quero fazer. Quero que ela fique completamente satisfeita comigo. É uma revelação.

— Digamos, em termos muito simples, quero que você queira me satisfazer. — Diz ela baixinho. Sua voz é hipnótica.

—Como?

Minha boca está seca. Queria que tivesse mais vinho. Certo, entendo o de satisfazê-la, mas o quarto de tortura me deixou desconcertada. Se que quero saber a resposta?

— Tenho normas e quero que as aceite. São normas que te beneficiam e me proporcionam prazer. Se cumprir essas normas para me satisfazer, eu a recompenso. Se não, eu a castigo, e você aprende— Sussurra. Enquanto fala comigo, olho para a estante de varas.

— E como tudo isso se encaixa? — Pergunto apontando com a mão ao redor do quarto.

— É parte do pacote de incentivos. Tanto da recompensa como do castigo.

— Então você se excita exercendo sua vontade sobre mim.

— Se trata de ganhar sua confiança e seu respeito para que me permita exercer minha vontade sobre você. Obterei um grande prazer, inclusive uma grande alegria, caso você se submeta. Quanto mais se submeter, maior será minha alegria. A equação é muito simples.

— Certo, e o que eu ganho de tudo isso?

Encolheu os ombros no que pareceu um gesto de desculpa.

—Eu — Limitou-se a responder.

Ai. Meu Deus… Quinn passa a mão no cabelo ao me olhar.

— Rachel, você não tem nada a perder — Murmurou exasperada – Vamos voltar para baixo, assim poderei me concentrar melhor. Você nesse quarto me distrai muito.

Ela me estende a mão, e agora eu hesito em pegá-la.

Santana disse que era perigoso e tinha muita razão. Como ela sabia? Ela é perigosa para minha saúde, porque sabia que iria dizer que sim. E uma parte de mim quer gritar e sair correndo por este quarto e tudo o que representa. Sinto-me muito desorientada.

— Jamais irei te machucar Rachel.

Sabia que não estava mentindo. Segurei sua mão e saí com ela do quarto.

— Quero mostrar algo, se por acaso aceitar.

Em lugar de descer as escadas, girou a direita do quarto de jogos como ela o chamava e avançou pelo corredor. Passamos junto a várias portas até chegarmos à última. Do outro lado havia um quarto com uma cama de casal. Tudo era branco… tudo: os móveis, as paredes, a roupa de cama. Era limpa e fria, mas como uma vista preciosa de Seattle desde a janela de cristal.

— Este será seu quarto. Pode decorá-lo a seu gosto e ter aqui o que quiser.

— Meu quarto? Espera que eu me mude pra cá? — Pergunto sem conseguir esconder o pavor em minha voz.

— Mudar não. Apenas, digamos, de sexta à noite até a noite de domingo. Temos que conversar sobre o tema e negociar. — Acrescentou em voz baixa e duvidosa.

— Dormirei aqui?

— Sim.

— Não com você.

—Não. Já disse. Eu não durmo com ninguém, a não ser com você quando está completamente bêbada— Disse em tom de censura.

Aperto meus lábios. Há algo que não se encaixa. A amável e cuidadosa Quinn, que me resgata quando estou bêbada e me segura amavelmente enquanto vômito e o monstro que tem um quarto especial cheio de chicotes e algemas é a mesma pessoa?

— Onde você dorme?

— Meu quarto é no andar de baixo. Vamos, deve está com fome.

— É estranho, mas acho que perdi a fome. — Murmurei sem vontade.

— Tem que comer Rachel — Chamou minha atenção.

Segurou minha mão e voltamos para o andar de baixo.

De volta para o salão incrivelmente grande, me senti inquieta. Estou à borda de um precipício e tenho que decidir se quero saltar ou não.

— Sou totalmente consciente de que estou te lavando por um caminho escuro, Rachel, e por isso quero de verdade que pense bem. Com certeza tem coisas para me perguntar. — Disse soltando minha mão e dirigindo-se com passo tranquilo para a cozinha.

Eu tenho. Mas por onde começo?

— Assinou um acordo de confidencialidade, assim que pode perguntar o que quiser e responderei.

Estou junto à bancada da cozinha e observo como abre a geladeira e tira um prato de queijo com dois enormes cachos de uva brancas e vermelhas. Deixa o prato sobre a mesa e começa a cortar o pão.

— Sente-se. — Disse apontando um banco junto à bancada.

Obedeço a sua ordem. Se vou aceitar, terei que me acostumar. Percebo que se mostrou dominante desde que a conheci.

— Falou sobre os papéis.

— Sim.

— A que se refere?

— Bom, além do acordo de confidencialidade, há um contrato que especifica o que faremos e o que não faremos. Tenho que saber quais são seus limites, e você tem que saber quais são os meus. Trata-se de um consenso, Rachel.

— E se eu não quiser fazer isso?

— Tudo bem — diz ela cautelosa.

— Mas, não teremos nenhuma relação? — Pergunto.

— Não.

—Por quê?

— É esse o único tipo de relação que me interessa.

— Por quê?

Encolheu os ombros.

— Sou assim.

— E como chegou a ser assim?

— Por que cada um é como é? É muito difícil saber. Porque uns gostam de queijo e outros odeiam? Você gosta de queijo? A senhorita Jones, minha governanta deixou queijo para o jantar.

Tirou dois grandes pratos brancos de um armário e colocou diante de mim.

E agora começamos a falar sobre queijo… maldição…

— Que normas tenho que cumprir?

— Tenho por escrito. Veremos depois de jantar.

Comida… Como vou comer agora?

— De verdade, não tenho fome. — Sussurrei.

— Vai comer — Se limitou a responder.

A dominante Quinn. Agora está tudo claro.

— Quer outra taça de vinho?

— Sim, por favor.

Serviu-me outra taça e sentou a meu lado. Dei um rápido gole.

— Fará bem comer, Rachel.

Peguei um pequeno cacho de uvas. Ela revirou os olhos.

— Faz muito tempo que está nisso? — Pergunto.

— Sim.

— É fácil encontrar mulheres que aceitem?

Ela olhou e levanto uma sobrancelha.

— Ficaria surpresa. — Respondeu friamente.

— Então, porque eu? De verdade, não entendo.

—Rachel, já te disse. Tem algo. Não posso me afastar de você. — Sorriu afetadamente. — Sou um pássaro atraído pela luz. — Sua voz ficou trêmula. —Te desejo com loucura, especialmente agora, quando morde os lábios. — Respirou fundo e engoliu.

O estomago dava voltas. Deseja-me... de uma maneira rara... é verdade, mas esta mulher bonita, estranha e pervertida me deseja.

— Acho que inverteu este clichê. — Respondi.

Eu sou o pássaro e ela a luz e vou me queimar. Eu sei.

— Coma!

— Não. Ainda não assinei nada, assim, acho que farei o que quiser, se não se importa.

Seus olhos se acalmaram e seus lábios esboçaram um sorriso.

— Como quiser senhorita Berry.

— Quantas mulheres? — Perguntei de uma vez, com muita curiosidade.

— Quinze.

Nossa, menos do que pensava.

— Durante longos períodos de tempo?

— Algumas sim.

— Alguma vez machucou alguma?

— Sim.

Merda!

— Grave?

— Não.

— Me machucaria?

— O que quer dizer?

— Se vai me machucar fisicamente.

— Te castigarei quando for necessário e será doloroso.

Acho que estou ficando enjoada. Tomei outro gole de vinho. O álcool me dará coragem.

— Alguma vez te bateram? — Pergunto.

— Sim.

Nossa, me surpreendeu. Antes que pudesse perguntar por esta última revelação, ela interrompeu o curso dos meus pensamentos.

— Vamos conversar no meu escritório. Quero mostrar algo.

Custa muito processar tudo isso. Fui tão inocente ao pensar que passaria uma noite de paixão desenfreada na cama com este mulher e aqui estamos negociando um estranho acordo.

Segui até o escritório, um amplo cômodo com uma cortina desde o chão até o teto. Sentou-se na mesa e apontou com um gesto para que me sentasse em uma cadeira de couro de frente a ela e me estendeu uma folha de papel.

— Estas são as regras. Podemos mudá-las. Formam parte do contrato, que também te darei. Leia e comentaremos.

NORMAS

Obediência:

A Submissa obedecerá imediatamente todas as instruções da Dominadora sem duvidar, sem reservas e de forma expressiva. A Submissa aceitará toda atividade sexual que a Dominadora considerar oportuna e prazerosa, exceto as atividades contempladas nos limites inquebráveis (Apêndice 2). O fará com entusiasmo e sem duvidar.

Sono:

A Submissa garantirá que dormirá no mínimo sete horas diária quando não estiver com a Dominadora

Refeição:

Para cuidar de sua saúde e bem estar, a Submissa comerá frequentemente alimentos incluídos em uma lista (Apêndice 4). A Submissa não comerá entre horas, a exceção de fruta.

Roupa:

Durante a vigência do contrato, a Submissa apenas usará roupa que a Dominadora houver aprovado. A dominadora oferecerá a Submissa uma quantia para roupas. A dominadora acompanhará a Submissa para comprar roupas quando seja necessário. Se a Dominadora assim o exige, enquanto o contrato estiver vigente, a Submissa vestirá os adornos que exija a Dominadora em sua presença ou em qualquer outro momento que a Dominadora considere oportuno.

Exercício:

A Dominadora proporcionará a Submissa um treinador pessoal quatro vezes por semana, em sessões de uma hora, horas convenientes para o treinador e a Submissa. O treinador pessoal informará a Dominadora os avanços da Submissa.

Higiene pessoal e beleza:

A Submissa estará limpa e depilada a todo momento. A Submissa irá ao salão de beleza escolhido pela Dominadora quando este decida e se submeterá a qualquer tratamento que a Dominadora considere oportuno.

Segurança pessoal:

A Submissa não beberá em excesso, não fumará, não tomará nenhuma substância psicotrópica, nem correrá riscos sem necessidade.

Qualidades pessoais:

A Submissa apenas manterá relações sexuais com a Dominadora. A Submissa se comportará a todo o momento com respeito e humildade. Deve compreender que sua conduta influencia diretamente na da dominadora. Será responsável por qualquer ato, maldade ou má conduta que leve a cabo quando a Dominadora não estiver presente.

O não cumprimento de qualquer uma das normas anteriores será imediatamente castigada e a Dominadora determinará a natureza do castigo.

Minha Nossa!

— Limites inquebráveis? — Pergunto.

— Sim. O que você não fará e o que não farei. Temos que especificar em nosso acordo.

— Não tenho certeza se vou aceitar dinheiro para roupas. Não me parece bem.

Me movimento incomoda. A palavra «puta» soa em minha cabeça.

— Quero gastar dinheiro com você. Deixa-me comprar roupa. Talvez necessite que me acompanhe em algum evento e quero que esteja bem vestida. Tenho certeza que com seu salário, quando encontre um trabalho não poderá pagar a roupa que gostaria que vestisse.

— Não terei que usar quando não estiver contigo?

— Não.

— Certo. - Pense nisso como um uniforme.- Não quero fazer exercícios quatro vezes por semana.

— Rachel, necessito que esteja ágil, forte e resistente. Confie em mim, tem que fazer exercícios.

— Com certeza que não quatro vezes por semana. O que acha de três?

— Quero que seja quatro.

— Pensei que fosse uma negociação.

Franziu os lábios.

— Certo, senhorita Berry, tem razão. O que te parece uma hora três dias por semana e meia hora outro dia?

— Três dias, três horas. Tenho a impressão que você vai garantir que eu me exercite quando eu estiver aqui.

Ela da um sorriso malicioso, e seus olhos brilham como se estivesse aliviada.

— É verdade. Certo. Tem certeza de que não quer trabalhar em minha empresa? É boa negociando.

— Não, não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

Observo a folha com suas normas. Depilar-me! Depilar o que?

Tudo? Uf!

— Vamos aos limites. Estes são os meus. — Disse estendendo outra folha de papel.

LIMITES RÍGIDOS

Nenhum ato envolverá brincadeiras com fogo.

Nenhum ato envolverá com urina, fezes e excrementos.

Nenhum ato envolverá agulhas, facas, perfurações e sangue.

Nenhum ato envolverá instrumentos médicos ginecológicos.

Nenhum ato envolverá crianças e animais.

Nenhum ato poderá deixar marcas permanentes na pele.

Nenhum ato envolverá controle de respiração.

Não haverá atividade que implique contato direto com corrente elétrica, fogo e chamas no corpo.

Ui. Ela tinha que escrever! Claro… todos estes limites pareciam sensatos e necessários na verdade… Com certeza qualquer pessoa em seu juízo perfeito não iria querer este tipo de coisas. Agora me sinto meio incomodada.

— Quer acrescentar algo? — perguntou amavelmente.

Merda. Não tenho nem ideia. Estou totalmente perplexa. Olha para mim e enruga a testa.

— Há algo que não queira fazer?

— Não sei.

— O que é que não sabe?

Retorço-me desconfortavelmente e mordo os lábios.

— Nunca fiz uma coisa assim.

— Bom, há algo que não goste no sexo?

-Não, mas eu nunca experimentei esse estilo, então não sei como te responder essa pergunta.

— Venha, — Ela murmura.

— O que?

— Vamos arrumar a situação agora mesmo.

— O que quer dizer? Que situação?

— Sua situação, Rach. Vou fazer amor com você, agora.

— Oh. — O chão desaba sobre meus pés. Eu sou um problema. Prendo minha respiração.

— Isto é, se você quiser, não quero me meter em encrenca.

— Eu pensei que você não fizesse amor. Pensei que você fodesse, com força. — Engulo em seco, de repente minha boca ficou seca.

Lança-me um sorriso perverso e os efeitos dela percorrem o meu corpo até chegar lá...

— Posso fazer uma exceção, ou talvez combinar as duas coisas, veremos. Eu realmente quero fazer amor com você. Por favor, venha para a cama comigo. Quero que nosso acordo funcione, mas você tem que ter uma ideia de onde está se metendo. Podemos começar seu treinamento esta noite... com o básico. Isso não significa que venha com flores e corações, é um meio para chegar a um fim, mas quero esse fim e espero que você o queira também. — Seu olhar verde é intenso.

Ruborizo... oh...meus... desejos se tornaram realidade.

— Mas não tenho que fazer tudo o que pede em sua lista de normas. — Digo-lhe com voz entrecortada e insegura.

— Esqueça das normas. Esqueça de todos esses detalhes por esta noite. Eu te desejei desde que entrou em meu escritório, e sei que você também me deseja. Não estaria aqui conversando tranquilamente sobre castigos e limites rígidos se não me desejasse. Rach, por favor, fica comigo esta noite. — Estende-me a mão com olhos brilhantes, ardentes... excitados, e eu coloquei minha mão na sua. Ela me puxa para cima e para os seus braços, para que eu possa sentir o comprimento do seu corpo contra o meu, esta ação rápida pegou-me de surpresa. Ela passa os dedos em volta da minha nuca, pega o meu rabo de cavalo em seu pulso, puxa delicadamente e desfaz. Eu sou forçada a olhar para ela. Ela olha para mim.

— É uma garota muito valente, — sussurra-me. — Estou fascinada por você.

Suas palavras são como um artefato incendiário. Arde-me o sangue. Ela inclina-se, beija-me brandamente e me chupa o lábio inferior.

— Queria morder este lábio, — ela murmura sem separar-se de minha boca. Cuidadosamente, ela o puxa com os dentes. Eu gemo e ela sorri.

— Por favor, Rach, me deixe fazer amor com você.

— Sim, — eu sussurro. Por isso eu estou aqui. Vejo seu sorriso é triunfante quando me solta, agarra-me a mão e me conduz através do apartamento.

Seu quarto é grande. Das altas janelas, que vão do chão ao teto, pode-se ver os iluminados arranha-céus de Seattle.

As paredes são brancas, e os acessórios, azul claro. A enorme cama é ultramoderna, de madeira maciça de cor cinza, com quatro postes, mas sem dossel. Na parede da cabeceira há uma impressionante paisagem marinha.

Respiro entrecortadamente e não posso tirar os olhos dela.

Ela tira o relógio e o deixa em cima de uma cômoda ao lado da cama. Ela tira a jaqueta e a deixa em uma cadeira. Ela está com uma regata branca de linho e jeans.

Ela é absurdamente linda. Seus cabelos loiros estão alvoroçando... Seus olhos verdes são ousados e deslumbrantes. Descalça os saltos. Os pés de Quinn Fabray... Uau... o que há sobre pés descalços? Ela vira-se e me olha com expressão doce.

— Pensei que permitisse a ninguém dormir em sua cama.

— Quem disse que vamos dormir? — ela murmura.

— Oh. — Santo inferno.

Ela aproxima-se de mim devagar. Está muito segura de si mesmo, muito sexy, os olhos brilhantes. O meu coração dispara e o sangue dispara por todo o meu corpo. O desejo, um desejo quente e intenso, invade o meu ventre. Ela se detém na minha frente e me olha nos olhos. Oh, ela é tão sexy...

— Vamos tirar esta jaqueta, hein? — Ela me diz em voz baixa e agarra as lapelas e muito suavemente desliza a jaqueta pelos meus ombros. Ela a coloca em uma cadeira.

— Tem ideia do muito que a desejo, Rachel Berry?— sussurra-me. Minha respiração fica presa. Não posso tirar meus olhos dos seus. Ela chega para perto e suavemente passa os dedos do meu rosto para o meu queixo.

— Tem ideia do que eu vou fazer com você? — acrescenta, me acariciando o queixo.

Os músculos de minha parte mais profunda e escura se esticam com infinito prazer.

Inclina-se e me beija. Seus lábios são exigentes, firmes e lentos ao se acoplarem aos meus. Ela começa a subir a minha blusa me beijando ligeiramente a mandíbula, o queixo e as comissuras da boca. Afasta-se um pouco e me observa. Por sorte, estou vestindo o meu sutiã azul céu, rendado, que fica estupendo em mim.

Graças aos céus.

— Oh, Rachel... – ela respira. –Você tem uma pele preciosa e perfeita. Eu quero beijar você centímetro por centímetro.

Ruborizo-me. Oh, meu Deus... Por que ela me disse que não podia fazer amor? Eu farei tudo o que ela quiser.

Ela agarra meu rabo de cavalo, o desfaz e ofega quando a juba cai em cascata sobre os ombros.

— Eu gosto das morenas, — ela murmura e coloca as duas mãos entre meus cabelos, segurando em cada lado da minha cabeça. Seu beijo é exigente, sua língua e seus lábios, persuadindo os meus. Gemo e minha língua indecisa se encontra com a sua. Abraça-me e aproxima-me de seu corpo e me aperta muito forte. Uma mão segue em meu cabelo, a outra me percorre a coluna até a cintura e segue avançando, segue a curva de meu traseiro. Ela flexiona sobre a minha bunda e aperta gentilmente.

Volto a gemer sem separar os lábios de sua boca. Logo, não posso resistir às desenfreadas sensações. Desejo-a com loucura.

Agarro-a pelos braços e sinto sua tão macia pele. Com um gesto indeciso, subo as mãos até seu rosto e seu cabelo. Santo Céus. É tão suave, rebelde. Acariciei com cuidado e Quinn geme.

Ela conduz-me devagar para a cama, até que a sinto atrás dos joelhos. Acredito que vai empurrar-me, mas não o faz. Ela solta-me, e de repente, cai sobre os joelhos. Sujeita meus quadris com as duas mãos e desliza a língua por meu umbigo, avança até o quadril me mordiscando e depois me percorre a barriga em direção ao outro lado do quadril.

— Ah, — eu gemo.

Vendo-a de joelhos na minha frente, sentindo sua língua percorrendo meu corpo, é tão excitante e sexy. Apoio as mãos em seu cabelo e puxo gentilmente tentando acalmar minha respiração acelerada.

Ela olha para mim através dos, impossivelmente, cílios longos, com seus ardentes olhos verdes. Sobe as mãos, desabotoa-me o botão do jeans e baixa lentamente o zíper.

Sem desviar seus olhos dos meus, suas mãos se movem sob o cós da minha calça, movendo sob meu traseiro e retirando. Suas mãos deslizam lentamente do meu traseiro para as minhas coxas, removendo o meu jeans. Não posso deixar de olhá-la. Ela detém-se e, sem tirar os olhos de mim nem por um segundo, lambe os lábios. Inclina-se para frente e passa o nariz pelo vértice onde se unem minhas coxas. Sinto-a...

Lá.

— Cheira muito bem, — ela murmura e fecha os olhos, com uma expressão de puro prazer, e eu praticamente tenho uma convulsão. Ela estende um braço, tira o edredom, empurra-me brandamente e caio sobre a cama.

Ainda de joelhos, agarra-me um pé, e tira minha sapatilha. Apoio-me nos cotovelos e me levanto para ver o que faz, ofegante... morta de desejo. Agarra-me o pé pelo calcanhar e me percorre a panturrilha com a unha do polegar. É quase doloroso, mas sinto que o percurso se projeta sobre minha virilha. Gemo. Sem tirar os olhos de mim, volta a percorrer a panturrilha, desta vez com a língua, e depois com os dentes. Merda. Eu gemo... como eu posso sentir isso, lá. Caio sobre a cama gemendo. Ouço sua risada afogada.

— Rach, não imagina o que eu poderia fazer contigo — ela sussurra para mim. Ela remove a outra sapatilha, depois se levanta e retira totalmente o meu jeans. Estou tombada em sua cama, de calcinha e sutiã, ela me olha atentamente.

— É muito gostosa, Rachel Berry.

Merda. Suas palavras. Ela é tão sedutora. Corta-me a respiração.

Ela desabotoou os botões do seu jeans e o tira devagar sem separar os olhos dos meus. Inclina-se sobre mim, agarra-me pelos tornozelos, separa-me rapidamente as pernas e se arrasta pela cama entre minhas pernas. Fica suspensa sobre mim. Retorço-me de desejo.

— Não se mova — ela murmura, inclina-se, beija-me a parte interior de uma coxa e vai subindo, prosseguindo por sobre o fino tecido redando da calcinha.

Oh... Não posso ficar quieta. Como não vou me mexer? Retorço-me debaixo dela.

— Vamos ter que trabalhar para que aprenda a ficar quieta, querida. -Ela segue me beijando a barriga e introduz a língua no umbigo. Seus lábios continuam subindo, beijando através do meu tronco.

Minha pele arde. Estou ruborizada, muito quente, com calor, agarrada ao lençol abaixo do meu corpo. Quinn se deita ao meu lado e percorre com a mão do meu quadril até o meu seio, passando pela cintura. Observa-me com expressão impenetrável e me rodeia brandamente os seios com as mãos.

— Se encaixam perfeitamente em minha mão, Rachel— ela murmura, puxando o bojo do sutiã pra baixo com o indicador e liberando meu seio, que, no entanto, continua levantado pela armação e pelo tecido do bojo. Seus dedos se movem para o outro seio e repete o processo. Meus seios se intumescem e os mamilos se endureceram sob seu insistente olhar. O sutiã mantém meus seios elevados. — Muito bonitos — sussurra admirado, e os mamilos endurecem ainda mais.

Ela chupa gentilmente um mamilo, desliza uma mão ao outro seio e com o polegar rodeia muito devagar o outro mamilo, alongando-o. Gemo e sinto uma doce sensação descer até a minha virilha. Estou muito úmida. Oh, por favor, suplico internamente, agarrando com força o lençol. Seus lábios fecham ao redor de meu outro mamilo, quando o lambe, quase sinto uma convulsão.

— Vamos ver se conseguimos que você goze assim — ela sussurra-me, e segue com sua lenta e sensual incursão. Meus mamilos sentem seus hábeis dedos e seus lábios, que acendem minhas terminações nervosas até o ponto em que todo o meu corpo geme em uma doce agonia.

Ela não se detém.

— Oh... por favor, — suplico-lhe, jogo a cabeça para trás, com a boca aberta e gemo.

— Deixe vir, querida, — ela murmura. Aperta-me um mamilo com os dentes, com o polegar e o indicador aperta forte o outro, me deixo cair em suas mãos, meu corpo convulsiona e estala em mil pedaços. Ela beija-me, profundamente, colocando a língua na minha boca para absorver meus gritos.

Meu deus! Isso foi fantástico. Ela me olha com um sorriso satisfeito, embora esteja segura de que não é mais que gratidão e admiração por mim.

— É muito receptiva, — Ela respira. — Terá que aprender a controlá-lo, e será muito divertido te ensinar como. — Ela me beija outra vez.

Minha respiração ainda está irregular, enquanto me recupero do orgasmo. Desliza uma mão até minha cintura, meus quadris, para as minhas partes íntimas... caramba. Passa a mão levemente sob o fino tecido rendado da calcinha lentamente começa a fazer círculos ao redor do meu... lá. Ela fecha os olhos por um instante e contém a respiração.

— Você está tão deliciosamente úmida. Deus, quanto eu te desejo.

De repente se senta, tira-me a calcinha e a joga no chão. Ela tira também sua calcinha. Minha nossa! Que mulher é essa! Ela volta rastejando até a mim e se move entre minhas pernas para que se abram. Ajoelha-se e começa a deslizar seus dedos sobre meu corpo começando pelas pernas até chegar próximo ao meu centro depois sobe até chegar a meu rosto.

Inclina-se apoiando as mãos a ambos os lados de minha cabeça, de modo que fica suspensa sobre mim. Olha-me nos olhos com a mandíbula apertada e os olhos ardentes. Neste momento me dou conta de que ainda está vestindo a regata. Quinn põem sua mão sobre a minha intimidade.

— Tem certeza que quer fazê-lo? Depois daqui é um caminho sem volta — sussurra em meu ouvido.

-Por favor Quinn.- ela da um sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

- Levante os joelhos, — ordena-me em tom suave e obedeço imediatamente. — Agora vou fodê-la com os meus dedos, senhorita Berry... — murmura colocando a ponta de seu dedo na entrada de meu sexo — tão molhada, — ela sussurra e me penetra bruscamente com seu dedo.

— Aaai! — eu dou um gemido ao sentir uma sensação de prazer dentro de mim. A desgraçada fica imóvel e me observa com olhos brilhantes com triunfo, em êxtase.

Tem a boca ligeiramente aberta e lhe custa respirar. Ela geme.

— É muito apertada.

Frustrada, eu faço movimentos circulares com os meus quadris em direção ao seu dedo.

— Tenha calma. Vou me mover, querida, — sussurra-me um momento depois, em tom firme.

Oh.

Ela retrocede com deliciosa lentidão. Fecha os olhos, geme e volta a me penetrar dessa vez acrescentou outro dedo. Gemo pela segunda vez e ela se detém.

— Mais? — sussurra-me com voz selvagem.

— Sim, — respondo-lhe. Ela volta a me penetrar e a deter-se.

Gemo. Porque ela para? Oh, quero que continue.

— Outra vez? — pergunta-me obviamente se divertindo com a brincadeira.

— Sim. - respondo-lhe em tom de súplica.

Ela da uma deliciosa gargalhada e move seus habilidosos dedos dentro de mim, mas esta vez não se detém. Ela desce seu corpo, de modo que sinto seu peso sobre mim, me aprisionando. A princípio se move devagar, entra e sai de meu corpo. Ela acelera. Gemo e ela investe com força, cada vez mais depressa. Então ela para e pega a minha cabeça com as mãos, beija-me bruscamente e volta a morder meu lábio inferior com os dentes. Ela posiciona seus dedos e começa a me estocar novamente, mas dessa vez ela usa a palma da sua mão para esfregar meu clitóris, seus novos movimentos tem um efeito tremendo em mim, sinto algo crescendo no meu interior, como antes. Vou me pondo esticada à medida que me penetra uma e outra vez. Meu corpo treme, arqueio-me, estou banhada em suor. Oh, meu Deus... Meus pensamentos se dispersam... Não há mais que sensações... Só ela... Só eu... Oh, por favor... Meu corpo fica rígido.

— Goze para mim, Rach, — ela sussurra sem fôlego e me deixo gozar assim que diz, explodindo ao seu redor dos seus dedos com meu clímax e me dividindo em mil pedaços sob seu corpo.

Ainda estou ofegante, tentando acalmar a minha respiração e os batimentos do meu coração, e meus pensamentos estão em desordem desenfreada. Abro os olhos e ela apoiou sua testa na minha. Tem os olhos fechados . Quinn abre os olhos, pisca e me lança um sorriso malicioso. Ela retira seus dedos e meu corpo reclama já sentindo sua falta.

-Acho que é a minha vez de me divertir senhorita Fabray- Eu inverto as nossas posições com um movimento rápido que ela não consegue acompanhar. Sorrio-lhe.

-Você me proporcionou dois orgasmos, é a minha vez de retribuir seu maravilhoso trabalho. -Quinn rosna e me puxa para um beijo urgente.

— Você está mordendo o lábio. —Eu sorrio para ela de forma travessa. Ela parece gloriosa com seu cabelo desgrenhado, seus ardentes olhos verdes estavam entrecerrados e sua expressão sombria.

— Caladinha Senhorita Fabray -Quinn sorri e joga sua cabeça sobre o colchão.

Dou um casto beijo em seus lábios, e então vou descendo meus lábios lentamente por seu corpo, tiro sua blusa e sinto ela ficar um pouco tensa. Eu paro o movimento e me inclino para olha-la.

-Está tudo bem? - seus olhos estão escuros de desejo. Ela se limita a um inclinar de cabeça e volta a fechar os olhos.

Eu continuo com o movimento de tirar lentamente sua camisa, Quinn geme. A primeira coisa que reparo é em seus maravilhosos seios, passo a língua pelos lábios e me abaixo para tirar seu sutiã, Quinn arqueia as costas para me ajudar no processo. Tiro o seu sutiã e paro para observar seus gloriosos seios, Quinn geme sobe meu minucioso olhar. Desço os lábios pelo seu pescoço e em seguida para seu seio esquerdo, e com a mão fico acariciando o direito, ela arquei suas costas, aprofundando mais meus movimentos com a língua, quando ja estou parcialmente satisfeita com os seus seios, desço minha boca pela sua barriga e dou leves mordidas, desço mais ainda e fico de cara com a parte que eu mais desejo do seu corpo.

Dou um casto beijo em seu centro e depois assopro de leve, Quinn solta um gemido alto, repito todo o processo torturante que ela fez comigo, só que com a boca, quando sinto seu gozo em minha boca, rápido e forte.

Quando menos espero, Quinn puxa minha cabeça bruscamente e me da um beijo urgente.

- Você é perfeita e é minha.

-Mais senhorita Berry? — murmura sedutoramente e inverte novamente nossas posições e inclina-se sobre mim e me beija brandamente no canto da boca.

-Pra você eu sempre irei querer mais - Quinn solta um rosnado.

— Não é um pouco exigente?- ela passei com sua mão pelo meu corpo.

— Tem uma pele realmente preciosa, — ela murmura. Coloca uma perna entre as minhas. Sinto a pressão da sua coxa contra a minha intimidade.

— Então você quer que eu a foda novamente? — sussurra-me ao ouvido, e começa a me beijar muito suavemente ao redor da minha orelha e no pescoço.

Suas mãos se movem para baixo, deslizando pela minha cintura, pelo meu quadril, pela minha coxa e para a parte de trás do meu joelho. Ela empurra meu joelho mais alto, e me corta a respiração... Ela passa a mão pela minha coxa até o traseiro. Acaricia-me devagar as nádegas. Eu apenas concordo com a cabeça para a sua pergunta.

— Mas eu estou um pouco perdida aqui Rachel, me diga como você quer ser fodida?— ela murmura, e com a outra mão me agarra pelo cabelo à altura da nuca e puxa ligeiramente. Não posso mover a cabeça. Estou imobilizada debaixo dela, indefesa.

—Diga-me Rachel! Como você quer ser fodida? -Com as mãos? - Eu nego. -Com a boca?- concordo e ela ri. -Então diga.

-Eu quero que você me foda com a sua boca Senhorita Fabray.

-Boa menina -Ela puxa novamente meu cabelo- Você é minha, — ela sussurra. — Só minha. Não se esqueça. — Sua voz é embriagadora, e suas palavras, sedutoras.

Desliza os dedos e me acaricia gentilmente o clitóris, fazendo círculos muito devagar. Sinto sua respiração através do meu rosto, enquanto me mordisca ao longo da minha mandíbula e vai descendo sua boca ate chegar no meu clitóris.

— Seu cheiro é divino, — Em um instinto reflexo, começo a fazer círculos com os quadris, e um prazer enlouquecedor me percorre as veias como se fosse adrenalina.

— Não se mova, — ordena-me em voz baixa, embora imperiosa, e lentamente me introduz a língua e a gira acariciando as paredes de minha vagina. O efeito é alucinante. Toda minha energia se concentra nessa pequena parte de meu corpo. Gemo.

— Você gosta? — Pergunta-me em voz baixa, e começa a mover lentamente, dentro, fora, dentro, fora...

Fecho os olhos e tento controlar minha respiração, tento absorver as desordenadas e caóticas sensações que sua boca desatam em mim enquanto o fogo me percorre o corpo. Volto a gemer.

— Está muito úmida e é muito rápida. Muito receptiva. Oh, Rachel, eu gosto, eu gosto muito, — ela sussurra.

Quero mover as pernas, mas não posso. Tem-me aprisionada e mantém um ritmo constante, lento e tortuoso. É absolutamente maravilhoso. Gemo de novo e de repente, ela se move.

— Abre a boca, — pede-me e introduz o polegar na minha boca. Pestanejo freneticamente.

— Veja como é o seu gosto, — sussurra-me ao ouvido. — Chupe-me, querida. — Pressiona a língua com o polegar, fecho a boca ao redor de seu dedo e chupo grosseiramente. Sinto o sabor salgado de seu polegar. Porra, isso é fodidamente erótico.

Gemo e mordo-o. Dá um grito afogado e me puxa o cabelo com mais força, dolorosamente, então solto o seu dedo.

— Minha menina travessa, — ela sussurra, — Fique quieta, não se mova, — ordena-me me soltando o cabelo.

Inclina-se, e volta com a sua tortura. Não posso me mover. Tem-me sedutoramente presa.

— Você me faz sentir tão bem, — ela gemeu, e minhas vísceras começam a tremer.

— Não, querida, ainda não, — ela murmura, quando deixo de tremer, começa de novo o maravilhoso processo.

— Por favor, — suplico-lhe. Acredito que não vou aguentar muito mais. Meu corpo está tenso e se desespera para liberar-se.

— Quero você dolorida, querida, — ela murmura, e segue com seu doce e pausado suplício.

— Quero que, cada vez que te mova amanhã, recorde que estive dentro de ti. Só eu. Você é minha.

Gemo.

-Quinn por favor, — sussurro.

— O que quer, Rachel? Diga-me.

Volto a gemer. Ela seus dedos e volta a me penetrar lentamente, de novo fazendo círculos.

— Diga-me, — ela murmura.

— Você, por favor.

Ela aumenta o ritmo progressivamente e sua respiração se volta irregular.

— Você... é... tão... doce, — ela murmura ao ritmo de suas investidas. — Eu... lhe... desejo... tanto...

Gemo.

— Você... é... minha... Goze para mim, querida, — ela gritou.

Suas palavras são minha perdição, lançam-me pelo precipício. Sinto que meu corpo se convulsiona e venho gritando e balbuciando uma versão de seu nome contra o colchão. Ela se dita sobre mim e afunda sua cabeça nos meus cabelos.

— Porra, Rach, — ela ofega. Ela rola e se deita ao meu lado. Eu puxo meus joelhos até o peito, totalmente esgotada, e imediatamente caio em um sonho profundo.

Quando eu acordo, ainda está escuro. Não tenho nem ideia de quanto tempo eu dormi. Estiro as pernas debaixo do edredom. Não vejo Quinn em nenhum lugar. Sento na cama e contemplo a cidade à minha frente. Há menos luzes acesas nos arranha-céus e o amanhecer já se insinua. Ouço música. As notas cadenciadas do piano. Um doce e triste lamento. Bach, eu acredito, mas não estou segura.

Jogo o edredom de lado e me dirijo sem fazer ruído, pelo corredor que leva ao grande salão.

Quinn está sentado ao piano, totalmente absorta na melodia que está tocando. Sua expressão é triste e desamparada, como a música. Toca maravilhosamente bem. Apoio-me na parede da entrada e escuto encantada. É uma música extraordinária. Está nua, com o corpo banhado na cálida luz de um abajur solitário junto ao piano. Como o resto do salão está escuro, parece isolado em seu pequeno foco de luz, intocável... sozinha, em uma bolha.

Avanço para ela em silencio, atraída pela sublime e melancólica música. Estou fascinada. Observo seus compridos e hábeis dedos percorrendo e pressionando suavemente as teclas, e penso que esses mesmos dedos percorreram e acariciaram com destreza meu corpo. Ruborizo-me ao pensá-lo, sufoco um gemido e aperto as coxas. Quinn levanta seus insondáveis olhos verdes com expressão indecifrável.

— Desculpe, — eu sussurro. — Não queria incomodar você.

Ela franze ligeiramente o cenho.

— Certamente, eu deveria estar dizendo isso para você, — ela murmura. Deixa de tocar e apoia as mãos nas pernas.

De repente, me dou conta de que estava vestido com um short de pijama. Ela passa os dedos pelo cabelo e se levanta.

O short lhe caem dessa maneira tão sexy... oh, meu Deus. Minha boca está seca quando rodeia tranquilamente o piano e se aproxima de mim. Ela tem o andar hipnotizante. É impressionante...

— Devia estar na cama, — ela adverte-me.

— Um tema muito bonito. Bach?

— A transcrição é de Bach, mas originariamente é um concerto para oboé do Alessandro Marcello.

— Precioso, embora muito triste, uma música muito melancólica.

Ela esboça um meio sorriso.

— Para cama, — ordena-me. — Pela manhã você estará esgotada.

— Eu acordei e você não estava.

— Tenho dificuldade para dormir. Não estou acostumado a dormir com alguém, — ela murmura. Eu não consigo discernir qual é seu estado de ânimo. Parece um pouco desanimada, mas é difícil de saber, por causa da escuridão. Talvez se deva ao tom do tema que estava tocando. Rodeia-me com um braço e me leva carinhosamente para o quarto.

— Quando começou a tocar? Touca muito bem.

— Aos seis anos.

— Oh. — Quinn aos seis anos... tento imaginar a imagem de uma pequena menina de cabelo loiro e olhos verdes e meu coração derrete... Uma menina de cabelos alvoroçados, que gosta de música incrivelmente triste.

— Como se sente? — pergunta-me já de volta no quarto. Ela liga uma luminária.

— Estou bem.

Quinn coloca a mão debaixo do meu queixo, levanta-me o rosto e me olha fixamente. Observa-me com olhos intensos. Dou-me conta de seu seios nus. Instintivamente, eu estico a mão, de forma que meus dedos passem pelo seu seio. Quero senti-los novamente, mas, imediatamente, dá um passo atrás.

— Vá para cama, — me diz bruscamente. E logo suaviza um pouco o tom. — Deitarei um pouco contigo.

Retiro a mão e franzo levemente o cenho. Ela abre uma gaveta, saca uma camiseta e a veste rapidamente.

— Para a cama, — ela volta a me ordenar. Eu salto na cama tentando não pensar no sangue.

Ela deita-se também e me rodeia com os braços por trás, de maneira que não veja seu rosto. Beija-me o cabelo com suavidade e inala profundamente.

— Durma, doce Rachel — ela murmura, e eu fecho os olhos, mas não posso evitar sentir certa melancolia, não sei se é pela música ou pela sua conduta. Quinn Fabray tem um lado triste.

**Só acho que merecemos comentarios! **

**o que estão achando?, o que querem que tenha na fic?..o que não gostaram?.. as cristicas são sempre construtivas! **


	10. Chapter 10 Rude Girl

A luz inundava o quarto, arrancando-me de um sono profundo. Eu me espreguiço e abro os olhos. Era uma bonita manhã de maio, com Seattle aos meus pés. Uau, que vista. Quinn Fabray está profundamente adormecida ao meu lado. Surpreende-me que esteja ainda na cama. Sinto a tentação de esticar a mão e tocá-la, mas está tão adorável dormindo, como uma garotinha.

Eu poderia passar o dia todo a contemplando, mas tenho minhas necessidades... fisiológicas. Levanto nua mesmo e dirijo-me para a uma porta que poderia ser o banheiro, mas acabo dentro de um closet tão grande quanto o meu quarto. Filas e filas de vestidos caros, de camisas, sapatos e "gravatas"? Que mulher tem várias gravatas no seu closet? Claro que Quinn Fabray sempre é uma exceção a tudo. Na verdade, o closet de Santana certamente não fica atrás. Oh, merda. Eu tinha que lhe mandar uma mensagem. Já imagino ela brincando de CSI comigo.

Volto para o quarto, Quinn continua dormido. Abro a outra porta. É o banheiro, maior que meu quarto, acho que ate o armário da cozinha da casa dessa mulher é maior que meu quarto. Porque que essa mulher que mora sozinha precisa de tanto espaço? Duas pias, eu observo com ironia. Se nunca dorme com ninguém, uma das duas não é utilizada.

Olho-me no enorme espelho. Pareço diferente? Sinto-me diferente. Passo os dedos pelos os meus cabelos, ate eles estão diferentes! Se eu soubesse que fazer sexo com Quinn Fabray te deixava tão diferente eu já teria procurado essa mulher muito antes.

Morro de fome. Volto para o quarto. A Bela Adormecida continua dormindo, quem olha ela assim nem pensa que ela gosta de brincar de bater, algemar e chicotear mulheres, a deixo e vou à cozinha. Mas antes eu me abaixo e pego um casaco branco que cobre metade do meu corpo e o visto, ate porque eu não posso simplesmente andar nua pela casa dos outros.

OH, não... Santana. Fiz um tour nessa casa atrás do meu celular, quando finalmente consigo achar vejo que Santana me enviou 3 mensagens.

*Ta tudo bem?*

*onde merdas você se enfiou? (sem ironias) *

*Cacete Rachel! Tem celular pra que? enfiar no c...?*

Ligo pra Santana pra avisar que estou bem e que não precisa se preocupar, mas ela não me atende, então deixo um recado na sua caixa postal. Estou muito confusa. Tenho que tentar me esclarecer e analisar meus sentimentos por Quinn Fabray. É impossível. Movo a cabeça me dando por vencida. Preciso estar sozinha, longe daqui, para pensar.

Encontro na bolsa dois elásticos para o cabelo e rapidamente faço duas tranças. Sim! Possivelmente quanto mais menina pareça, mais a salvo estarei das garras de Quinn. Pego o meu iPod na bolsa e coloco os fones. Não há nada como música, para cozinhar. Coloco o iPod no bolso do casaco de Quinn que peguei no quarto, subo o volume e começo a dançar.

Merda, eu estou faminta.

A cozinha me intimida um pouco. É elegante e moderna, com armários sem puxadores. Possivelmente deveria preparar o café da manhã para Quinn. No outro dia comeu uma panqueca... Bem, ontem, no Heathman. Caramba, quantas coisas aconteceram desde ontem. Abro a geladeira, vejo que há muitos ovos e pego o que quero para panquecas e bacon. Começo a fazer a massa dançando pela cozinha.

Estar ocupada é bom. Isso me concede um pouco de tempo para pensar, mas sem aprofundar muito. A música que ressona em meus ouvidos também me ajuda a afastar os pensamentos profundos. Eu vim para cá para passar a noite na cama de Quinn Fabray e consegui, embora ela não permita a ninguém dormir em sua cama. Sorrio. Missão cumprida. Bons momentos. Sorrio. Bons, muito bons momentos, e começo a divagar recordando a noite. Suas palavras, seu corpo, sua maneira de fazer amor... Fecho os olhos, meu corpo vibra ao recordá-la e os músculos de meu ventre se contraem. Meu subconsciente me faz cara feia. Sua maneira de foder, não de fazer amor, ela grita pra mim. Eu ignoro, mas no fundo sei que tem razão. Movo a cabeça para me concentrar no que estou fazendo.

Por que Quinn é assim? Por natureza ou por educação? Nunca conheci ninguém igual.

Coloco o bacon no grill, enquanto frita, bato os ovos. Volto-me e vejo Quinn sentada em um dos bancos, com os cotovelos em cima do balcão de café da manhã e o rosto apoiado na mão. Veste a mesma roupa com que foi dormir ontem. O cabelo revolto lhe fica realmente bem Parece divertida e surpresa ao mesmo tempo. Fico paralisada. Logo me acalmo e tiro os fones. Com os joelhos tremendo, só de vê-la.

— Bom dia, senhorita Berry. Está muito animada esta manhã, — diz em um tom irônica.

— Eu dormi bem, — digo abrindo um sorriso. Ela tenta dissimular meu sorriso.

— Não imagino por que. — ela faz uma pausa e franze o cenho. — Eu também, quando voltei para a cama.

— Está com fome?

— Muita, — responde-me com um olhar intenso, e acredito que não se refere à comida.

— Panquecas, bacon e ovos?

— Soa muito bem.

— Não sei onde estão os guardanapos de mesa.

— Eu me ocupo disso. Você cozinha. Quer que ponha música, então você pode continuar... err... dançando? Por favor, não pare por minha causa. Isso é muito interessante, — diz-me em tom zombador.

Enrugo os lábios. Interessante, verdade? Meu subconsciente se dobra de rir. Viro e sigo batendo os ovos, certamente com mais força do que necessário. Num instante, ela está ao meu lado. Ela gentilmente puxa a minha trança.

— Eu adoro isso, — sussurra. — Mas não vão proteger você.

Meu plano não deu certo...

— Como quer os seus ovos? — pergunto-lhe bruscamente. Ela sorri.

— Completamente batidos e espancados, — ela sorri.

Sigo com o que estava fazendo tentando ocultar meu sorriso. É difícil não ficar louca por ela, especialmente quando está tão brincalhona, o que não é nada frequente. Abre uma gaveta, saca duas toalhas individuais negras e as coloca no balcão. Jogo o ovo batido em uma frigideira, pego o bacon do grill, dou a volta e coloco mais no grill.

Quando me volto, há suco de laranja no balcão e Quinn está preparando café.

— Quer um chá?

— Sim, por favor. Se tiver.

Quinn abre um armário e saca uma caixa de chá Twinings English Breakfast. Franzo os lábios.

— Um monte de conclusões precipitadas, não é?

— Você acha? Não tenho certeza que tenhamos concluído nada, ainda, senhorita Berry — ela murmura.

O que ela quer dizer com isso? Nossa negociação? Nossa, err... relação... seja o que for. Ela ainda é tão enigmática. Sirvo o café da manhã nos pratos quentes, que estão em cima dos guardanapos de mesa. Abro a geladeira e pego xarope de arce.

Olho para Quinn, ele está esperando que eu me sente.

— Senhorita Berry. — diz me mostrando um banco.

— Senhorita Fabray. — Concordo com a cabeça, em reconhecimento.

— Coma, Rachel — Meu apetite se tornou incerto.

— Isto está delicioso, a propósito. — Ela sorri para mim.

—Pare de morder o lábio. É muito perturbador, e acontece que me dei conta de que não está vestindo nada debaixo do meu casaco, e isso me desconcentra ainda mais. — Ela rosna.

Inundo a bolsa de chá no bule que Quinn me trouxe. Minha cabeça está dando voltas.

— A que hora tem que estar no trabalho?

— Às nove.

— Levarei você ao trabalho amanhã, às nove.

Franzo o cenho. Quer que eu fique outra noite?

— Tenho que voltar para casa esta noite. Preciso trocar de roupa.

— Podemos comprar algo.

Não tenho dinheiro para comprar roupa. Levanta a mão, agarra o meu queixo e faz meus dentes soltarem meu lábio inferior. Eu não estava consciente de que me estava mordendo o lábio.

— O que foi? — pergunta.

— Tenho que voltar para casa esta noite.

Ela aperta a boca em uma linha dura.

— Ok, esta noite, — ela aceita. — Agora acabe o café da manhã.

Minha cabeça e meu estômago dão voltas. Contemplo a metade de meu café da manhã, que segue no prato. Já não tenho fome.

— Coma, Rachel. Ontem à noite não jantou.

— Não tenho fome, de verdade, — sussurro.

Ela aperta os olhos.

— Eu gostaria muito que terminasse o seu café da manhã.

— Qual o seu problema com a comida? — Eu deixo escapar. Ela franze a testa.

— Já te disse que não suporto desperdiçar comida. Coma- diz-me bruscamente, com expressão sombria, doída.

Droga. O que é tudo isto? Pego o garfo e como devagar, tentando mastigar.

Se for ser sempre tão estranha com a comida, terei que lembrar para não encher tanto o prato. Seu semblante se suaviza a medida que vou comendo o café da manhã. Observo ela retirar seu prato. Espera que eu termine e retira o meu também.

— Você cozinhou, eu limpo.

— Muito democrática.

— Sim. — diz-me, franzindo o cenho. — Não é meu estilo habitual. Assim que acabar, tomaremos um banho. — O som de meu telefone me tira do devaneio. É Santana.

— Oi — Afasto-me dela e me dirijo para as portas de vidro da varanda, na minha frente.

— Rach, por que não me mandou uma mensagem ontem à noite? — Ela está zangada.

— Desculpe-me. Eu fui superada pelos acontecimentos.

— Você está bem?

— Sim, perfeitamente.

— Você transou com a Fabray? —Seu tom animado me faz revirar os olhos. — Oh meu Deus, minha melhor amiga pegou a multimilionária Quinn Fabray, da vontade de abrir a janela e gritar.

— Santana, menos por favor.

— Como foi? Ela é tudo o que aparenta ser? Ou é igual aqueles chocolates em que a embalagem é linda porém o chocolate é ruim?

— Muito interessante sua comparação.

— Bora, me fala, quero saber o quão quente Quinn Fabray pode ser.

— Santana, por favor! - Não posso reprimir meu sorriso.

— Rachel, não me oculte isso. Estou a quase 24 horas esperando pra saber disso.

— Nos vemos esta noite. — E desligo.

Vai ser difícil enfrentar Santana, ela sempre gosta de saber os detalhes. Mas não posso falar nada por que assinei um contrato de confidencialidade.

Ela vai ter um ataque e com razão. Tenho que pensar em algo. Volto à cabeça e observo Quinnn movendo-se com desenvoltura pela cozinha, quando ela se vira pra mim e pergunta

—Como foi para você ontem à noite? — A curiosidade ardia nos seus olhos. Estava impaciente para saber. Uau.

— Bom, - eu murmuro.

Esboça um ligeiro sorriso.

— Para mim também, — ela murmura. — Eu nunca fiz sexo baunilha antes. Há muito a ser dito sobre ele. Mas, então, talvez seja porque é com você. — Desliza o polegar por meu lábio inferior.

Eu inalo fortemente. Sexo baunilha?

— Venha, vamos tomar um banho. — Ela se inclina e me beija. O meu coração dá um salto e o desejo percorre o meu corpo.

A banheira é branca, profunda e ovalada. Quinn se inclina e abre a torneira da parede ladrilhada. Bota na água um óleo de banho que parece muito caro. À medida que a banheira vai enchendo forma-se uma espuma, um doce e sedutor aroma de jasmim invade o banheiro. Quinn me olha com olhos impenetráveis, tira a blusa do seu pijama e a joga no chão.

— Senhorita Berry— diz-me, estendendo a mão.

Estou ao lado da porta, com os olhos muito abertos, receosa e com as mãos ao redor do corpo. Aproximo-me admirando furtivamente seu corpo. Agarro-lhe a mão que me estende, enquanto entro na banheira, ainda com seu casaco. A água quente é tentadora.

— Vire-se e me olhe, — ordena-me em voz baixa. Faço o que pede. Ela me observa com atenção.

— Sei que esse lábio é delicioso, pode deixar de mordê-lo? — diz apertando os dentes. — Quando faz isso, tenho vontade de foder você!

Deixo de me morder o lábio porque fico boquiaberta, impactada.

— Isso — ela desafia. — Você entendeu. — Ela me olha. Concordo com a cabeça, freneticamente. Não tinha nem ideia de que eu pudesse lhe afetar tanto.

— Bom. — Ela aproxima-se, pega o iPod do bolso do casaco e o deixa em cima da pia.

— Água e iPod... não é uma combinação muito inteligente — ela murmura. Inclina-se, agarra o casaco branco por baixo, puxa de meu corpo e a joga no chão.

Afasta-se para me contemplar. Meu Deus, eu estou completamente nua. Fico vermelha e olho para as minhas mãos.

— Ouça — chama. Eu olho para ela. Tem o rosto inclinado para um lado. —Rachel, Você por inteira é linda. Não baixe a cabeça como se estivesse envergonhada. Não tem por que se envergonhar, eu asseguro a você que é um prazer poder lhe contemplar. — Pega o meu queixo e me levanta a cabeça para que olhe para ela. Seus olhos são doces e quentes, até ardentes. Oh meu Deus. Está muito perto de mim. Poderia estender o braço e tocá-la.

— Você pode se sentar agora. — ela me diz, interrompendo meus pensamentos erráticos, agacho-me e me meto na agradável água quente. Deito-me de barriga para cima, fecho os olhos um instante e me relaxo na tranquilizadora calidez. Quando os abro, está me olhando fixamente.

— Por que não toma um banho comigo? — atrevo-me a lhe perguntar, embora com voz rouca.

— Eu acho que vou. Mova-se para frente, — ordena-me.

Ela tira o short do pijama e se mete na banheira atrás de mim. A água sobe de nível quando se senta e me puxa para que me apoie em seu peito. Coloca suas longas pernas em cima das minhas, com os joelhos flexionados e os tornozelos à mesma altura dos meus, e me abre as pernas com os pés. Fico boquiaberta. Coloca o nariz entre meus cabelos e inala profundamente.

— Você cheira bem, Rachel.

Um tremor me percorre todo o corpo. Estou nua em uma banheira com Quinn Fabray.

E ela também está nua. Se alguém me houvesse isso dito ontem, quando despertei na suíte do hotel, não teria acreditado.

Agarra um frasco de gel da prateleira junto à banheira e joga um pouco na mão. Esfrega as mãos para fazer uma ligeira quantidade de espuma, coloca-me isso ao redor do meu pescoço e começa a me o sabão pela nuca e os ombros, massageando-os com força. Eu solto um gemido. Eu adoro sentir suas mãos.

— Você gosta? — Quase posso ouvir seu sorriso.

— Mmm.

Desce pelos meus braços, logo por debaixo até as axilas, me esfregando brandamente. Desliza as mãos por meus seios, e inala drasticamente à medida que seus dedos os rodeiam e começam a massageá-los brandamente, sem agarrá-los. Arqueio meu corpo instintivamente e empurro os seios contra suas mãos. Tenho os mamilos sensíveis, muito sensíveis, sem dúvida pela pouca delicadeza com que foram tratados ontem à noite. Ela não se entretém muito tempo com eles. Desliza as mãos até meu ventre. Minha respiração acelera e o coração dispara. Ela para e pega uma esponja enquanto eu encosto contra ela, querendo... necessitando. Apoio às mãos em suas coxas. Joga mais gel na esponja, inclina-se e me esfrega entre as minhas pernas. Contenho a respiração. Seus dedos habilmente me estimulam através do tecido, é celestial, e meus quadris começam a mover-se no seu ritmo, pressionando contra sua mão. À medida que as sensações se apoderam de mim, inclino a cabeça para trás com os olhos semicerrados e a boca entreaberta. Gemo. Dentro de mim aumenta a pressão, lentamente... oh meu Deus.

— Sente isso, querida — Quinn sussurra em meu ouvido, e roça suavemente o lóbulo com os dentes. — Sinta para mim.

Suas pernas imobilizam as minhas, contra as paredes da banheira, aprisionando-as, o que lhe dá livre acesso as minhas partes íntimas.

— Oh... por favor — sussurro. Meu corpo fica rígido e tento esticar as pernas. Sou uma escrava sexual desta mulher, que não deixa que me mova.

— Acredito que já está suficientemente limpa — ela murmura e se detém. O que? Não! Não! Não!

Minha respiração está irregular.

— Por que você parou? — pergunto-lhe, ofegante.

— Porque tenho outros planos para você Rachel.

O que... oh meu Deus... mas... eu estava... isso não é justo.

— Vire-se. Eu também tenho que me lavar — ela murmura.

Sorrio para ela, pego o gel e jogo um pouco na mão. Faço o mesmo que ela fez, esfrego o sabão nas mãos até que forme espuma. Não tiro os olhos dos seus. Entreabro os lábios para que fique mais fácil respirar... e deliberadamente mordo o lábio inferior e logo passo a língua por cima, pela zona que acabo de morder. Ela me olha com olhos sérios, impenetráveis, que se abrem enquanto deslizo a língua pelo lábio. Inclino-me e cubro sua feminilidade com uma mão, imitando a maneira como ela próprio fez comigo. Fecho os olhos por um momento. Uau... Percebo que ela colocou a sua mão sobre a minha. — Assim, — ela sussurra e move a mão segurando meus dedos com força. Fecho de novo os olhos e prendo a respiração. Quando volto a abri-los, seu olhar é de um verde abrasador. —Muito bem, querida.

Ela solta a minha mão, deixa que eu siga sozinha e fecha os olhos enquanto movo a mão. Ela flexiona ligeiramente os quadris na minha mão. Do mais profundo da garganta lhe escapa um rouco gemido. Esfrego seus clitóris introduzindo um dedo.

— Cristo, — ela geme, e volta a fechar os olhos.

Enfio mais um. Ela volta a gemer. Ha! Minha deusa interior está encantada. Volto a tirar os dedos e introduzo de novo fazendo movimentos de vai e vem. Tem os olhos abertos, e eles despedem fogo. Volta a arquear-se apertando os dentes.

— Oh... querida... é fantástico, — ela murmura. Eu pressiono a palma da mão em seu clitóris enquanto ainda faço os movimentos com os dedos. . Ela respira com a boca entreaberta e geme. Consigo tocar no seu ponto G.

— Jesus. Até onde você quer chegar? — ela sussurra. — Rachel, eu vou gozar em sua mão, — ela adverte-me ofegante. — Se não quiser, pare agora. —Ela flexiona os quadris outra vez, com os olhos muito abertos, cautelosos e cheios de desejo lascivo... e me deseja. Deseja a minha boca... oh meu Deus.

Ela grita, fica imóvel e sinto um líquido quente deslizando pela minha mão. Mas basta um olhar para ela para que não me importe, ela gozou na banheira por minha causa. Sento-me para trás e o observo com um sorriso triunfal, que me eleva as comissuras da boca. Ela respira entrecortadamente. Abre os olhos e me olha.

— Cristo, Rach... isso foi.. realmente bom, de verdade, muito bom. Embora eu não esperasse. — Ela franze o cenho. —Sabe, você não deixa de me surpreender.

Sorrio e mordo o lábio conscientemente. Ela me olha especulativamente.

— Venha, vamos para cama. Devo-lhe um orgasmo.

Orgasmo! Outro!

Ela se enrola numa toalha, e pega outra para mim. Saio da banheira e lhe agarro a mão que me estende. Envolve-me na toalha, abraça-me e me beija com força, colocando a língua na minha boca.

Desejo estirar os braços e abraçá-la... tocá-la... mas os tenho presos dentro da toalha. Não demoro para me perder em seu beijo. Segura a minha cabeça com as mãos, percorre-me a boca com a língua e me dá a sensação de que está me expressando sua gratidão... talvez...

Afasta-se um pouco, coloca as mãos em ambos os lados do meu rosto, e me olha nos olhos. Parece perdida.

— Diga que sim, — ela sussurra fervorosamente.

Franzo o cenho, porque não entendo.

— Para o quê?

— Sim, para o nosso acordo. Para ser minha. Por favor, Rach — sussurra suplicante, enfatizando o "por favor" e meu nome. Volta a me beijar com paixão, e logo se afasta e me olha piscando. Agarra-me pela mão e me conduz de volta ao quarto, cambaleando um pouco, eu a sigo mansamente. Aturdida. Ela realmente quer isso.

Já no quarto, observa-me junto à cama.

— Confia em mim? — pergunta-me, de repente. Eu concordo, sacudindo a cabeça, com os olhos muito abertos, de repente me dou conta de que, efetivamente, confio nela. O que vai fazer-me agora? Uma descarga elétrica me percorre o corpo.

— Boa garota, — ela me diz, passando o polegar pelo lábio inferior. Aproxima-se do armário e volta com uma gravata cinza de seda.

— Junte as mãos na frente, — ordena-me, tirando a minha toalha e jogando-a no chão.

Faço o que me pede. Rodeia-me os pulsos com a gravata e faz um nó apertado. Seus olhos brilham de excitação. Puxa a gravata para assegurar-se de que o nó não se mova. Tem que ter sido escoteira para saber fazer estes nós. E agora o quê? Meu pulso atravessou o telhado, meu coração pulsa em um ritmo frenético. Desliza os dedos pelas minhas tranças.

— Você parece tão jovem com estas tranças, — ela murmura aproximando-se de mim. Instintivamente, me movo para trás até sentir a cama atrás dos meus joelhos. Ela tira a sua toalha, mas não posso tirar os olhos de seu rosto. Sua expressão é ardente, cheia de desejo.

— Oh, Rachel, o que vou fazer contigo? — sussurra-me. Estende-me sobre a cama, cai ao meu lado e me levanta as mãos por cima da cabeça.

— Deixa as mãos assim. Não as mova. Entendido? — Seus olhos queimam os meus e sua intensidade me deixa sem fôlego. Não é uma mulher que deva ficar com raiva. Nunca.

— Responda-me, — ela me pede em voz baixa.

— Não moverei as mãos. — respondo-lhe sem fôlego.

— Boa garota, — ela murmura e deliberadamente passa a língua pelos lábios muito devagar. E sai de perto de mim, vai ate uma cômoda, abre uma gaveta e tira de la um pênis de borracha com uma espécie de amarra preso a ele, e logo me dou conta do que é um Strap on, e meu corpo vibra pela antecipação. Olha-me nos olhos, e vem caminhado lentamente ate se posicionar em cima de mim.

— Vou beijar seu corpo todo, senhorita Berry, — diz-me em voz baixa, e agarra-me pelo queixo e o levanta, isso lhe dá acesso ao meu pescoço. Seus lábios deslizam pela minha garganta, beijando, chupando e mordiscando. Todo meu corpo vibra... em toda parte. O banho recente me deixou com a pele hipersensível. O sangue quente desce lentamente até meu ventre, entre as pernas, até meu sexo. Eu gemo.

Quero tocá-la. Movo as mãos, mas, como estou amarrada. Deixa de me beijar, levanta os olhos e move a cabeça de um lado a outro estalando a língua. Pega as minhas mãos e volta a me colocar acima da cabeça.

— Se mover as mãos, teremos que recomeçar — ela repreende-me suavemente.

Oh, ela gosta de me provocar.

— Quero tocar em você. — Digo-lhe ofegando, sem poder me controlar.

— Eu sei, — murmura. — Mas deixe as mãos quietas, — ela ordena, sua voz é forte.

Ela levanta o meu queixo de novo e começa a beijar a minha garganta como antes. OH... ela é tão frustrante.

Suas mãos descem pelo meu corpo, sobre meus seios, enquanto seus lábios deslizam pelo meu pescoço. Acaricia-me com a ponta do nariz, e logo, com a boca, dá início a uma lenta travessia para o sul e segue o rastro das suas mãos, pelo esterno, até meus seios. Beija-me e me mordisca um, logo o outro, e me chupa suavemente os mamilos. Caramba.

Meus quadris começam a balançar-se e a mover-se por conta própria, seguindo o ritmo de sua boca, e eu tento desesperadamente lembrar que tenho que manter as mãos acima da cabeça.

— Não se mova, — adverte-me, sinto sua cálida respiração sobre minha pele. Chega ao meu umbigo, introduz a língua e me roça a barriga com os dentes. Meu corpo se arqueia. — Mmm. Você, senhorita Berry é tão doce — Desliza o nariz desde meu umbigo, me mordendo suavemente e me provocando com a língua. Sentando-se, de repente, ela se ajoelha aos meus pés, agarra-me pelos tornozelos e me separa as pernas.

Caramba. Ela agarra o meu pé esquerdo, dobra meu joelho e leva o pé à boca.

Sem deixar de observar minhas reações, beija ternamente cada um dos meus dedos e logo morde cada um suavemente. Quando chega ao mindinho, morde com mais força. Sinto uma convulsão e gemo. Ela desliza a língua pelo peito do meu pé... e já não posso mais vê-la.

Isso é muito erótico. Vou entrar em combustão. Aperto os olhos e tento absorver e suportar todas as sensações que me provoca. Beija-me o tornozelo e segue seu percurso pela panturrilha até o joelho, onde se detém. Então começa com o pé direito, repetindo todo o sedutor e assombroso processo.

— Oh, por favor, — Eu gemo e ela morde meu dedo mindinho, e a dentada se projeta no mais profundo de meu ventre.

— Todas as coisas boas, senhorita Berry, — ela respira.

Desta vez não se detém no joelho. Segue pela parte interior da coxa e de uma vez me separa mais as pernas. Ela muda para o outro joelho e sobe até a coxa me beijando, me chupando, me lambendo e, de repente, está entre minhas pernas, deslizando o nariz por meu sexo, para cima e para baixo, muito suavemente, com muita delicadeza. Retorço-me... oh meu Deus.

Ela para e espera que me acalme. Levanto a cabeça e olho para ela com a boca aberta. Meu acelerado coração tenta tranquilizar-se.

— Sabe o embriagador que seu aroma é, senhorita Berry? — ela murmura, e sem afastar seus olhos dos meus, introduz o nariz em meus pelos púbicos e cheira.

Ruborizo-me, sinto que vou desmaiar e fecho os olhos imediatamente.

Percorre-me muito devagar o sexo. Oh, merda...

— Eu gosto disso. — Ela gentilmente puxa os meus pelos púbicos. — Talvez devamos manter isso.

— Oh... por favor, — suplico-lhe.

— Mmm, eu gosto que suplique, Rachel.

E gemo.

— Não estou acostumado a pagar com a mesma moeda, senhorita Berry, — ela sussurra deslizando-se pelo meu sexo. —Mas hoje me agradou, assim tem que receber sua recompensa. — Ouço em sua voz o sorriso perverso, e enquanto meu corpo palpita com suas palavras, começa a rodear meu clitóris com a língua, muito devagar.

— Ahhh! — Eu gemo, meu corpo se arqueia e se convulsiona ao contato de sua língua.

Segue me torturando com a língua uma e outra vez. Perco a consciência de mim mesma. Todas as partículas de meu ser se concentram no pequeno ponto por cima das coxas. As pernas ficam rígidas. Ouço seu gemido, enquanto me introduz um dedo.

— Oh, querida. Eu adoro que esteja tão molhada para mim.

Move o dedo riscando um amplo círculo, me expandindo, me empurrando, e sua língua segue o compasso do dedo ao redor de meu clitóris. Gemo. É muito... Meu corpo suplica por alivio, e não posso seguir me negando. Deixo-me ir. O orgasmo se apodera de mim e perco todo pensamento coerente, retorço-me por dentro, uma e outra vez. Caramba. Eu grito, e o mundo se desmorona e desaparece de minha vista, enquanto a força de meu clímax torna tudo nulo e sem efeito.

Estou ofegante e vagamente vejo ela envolvendo o Strap on com a mão, ela veste o que parece ser um suporte. Muito lentamente ela penetra em mim e começa a mover-se. Oh... meu.. Deus. A sensação é dolorosa e doce, forte e suave ao mesmo tempo.

— Como está? — pergunta-me em voz baixa.

— Bem. Muito bem, — respondo-lhe. E começa a mover-se muito depressa, até o fundo, investe uma e outra vez, implacável, empurra e volta a empurrar até que volto a estar perto da borda. Eu choramingo. Puta merda, se Quinn Fabray fosse um homem ela seria um homem fudiddamente gostoso.

— Goze para mim, querida. — Ela me fala no ouvido, com voz áspera, dura e selvagem, eu explodo enquanto bombeia rapidamente dentro de mim.

— Obrigada— ela sussurra e empurra forte uma vez mais e geme ao chegar ao clímax apertando-se contra mim. Logo fica imóvel, com o corpo rígido.

Ela desaba sobre mim. Sinto o seu peso me esmagando contra o colchão. Passo minhas mãos atadas ao redor de seu pescoço e o abraço como posso. Eu sei, neste momento, que faria qualquer coisa por esta mulher. Sou dela. A maravilha que está me ensinando é muito mais do que jamais teria podido imaginar. Oh... o que devo fazer?

Apoia-se nos cotovelos, e seus intensos olhos me olham fixamente.

— Vê o bom que nós somos juntas? — ela murmura. — Se você se entregar para mim, será muito melhor. Confie em mim, Rachel. Posso transportar você a lugares que nem sequer sabe que existem. Eu gozei pelo simples fato de assistir você gozando Rachel, esse é o poder que você tem sobre mim.

Suas palavras ecoam em meus pensamentos. Encosta o seu nariz no meu. Ainda não me recuperei da minha insólita reação física e olho para ela com a mente em branco, procurando algum pensamento coerente.

De repente, ouvimos vozes no salão, do lado de fora da porta do quarto. Demoro um momento para processar o que estou ouvindo.

— Se ainda está na cama, tem que estar doente. Ela nunca está na cama a estas horas. Quinn nunca se levanta tarde.

— Senhora Fabray, por favor.

— _Noah puckerman_, não pode me impedir de ver minha filha.

— Senhora Fabray, ela não está sozinha.

— O que quer dizer com não está sozinha?

— Está com alguém.

— Oh... — Até eu posso ouvir a descrença em sua voz.

Quinn pisca rapidamente, olhando para mim, com olhos arregalados, com humor humorado.

— Merda! É minha mãe.


	11. Chapter 11 Half A Heart

Ela tira seus dedos para fora de mim, de uma vez. Eu estremeço. Senta-se na cama.

— Vamos, temos que nos vestir... se quiser conhecer minha mãe. — Ela sorri, levanta-se da cama e veste o jeans, sem calcinha! Tento me levantar, mas continuo amarrada.

— Quinn... não posso me mover.

Seu sorriso se acentua, inclina-se e desamarra a gravata, que me deixou a marca do tecido nos pulsos. Isto é... sexy. Observa-me divertida, com olhos dançarinos. Beija-me rapidamente na testa e me sorri.

— Outra novidade, — ela reconhece, mas não tenho ideia do que está falando.

— Eu não tenho roupa limpa. — De repente, estou cheia de pânico, considerando a experiência que acabo de viver, o pânico me parece insuportável. Sua mãe! Caramba. Não tenho roupa limpa e ela praticamente nos pegou em flagrante delito. —Talvez devesse ficar aqui.

— Oh, não, você não vai, — Quinn ameaça. — Pode vestir algo meu. — Ela veste uma camisa branca e passa a mão pelo cabelo revolto. Embora esteja muito nervosa, fico embevecida. Será que vou me acostumar a olhar para esta mulher?

Sua beleza é desconcertante.

— Rachel, você ficaria bonita até com um saco. Não se preocupe, por favor. Eu gostaria que conhecesse minha mãe. Vista-se. Vou acalmá-la um pouco. — Aperta os lábios. — Espero você no salão, dentro de cinco minutos, caso contrário, eu virei e a arrastarei para fora daqui, com qualquer coisa que esteja vestindo. Minhas camisetas estão nessa gaveta. As camisas estão no closet. Sirva-se. — Olha-me um instante, inquisitivs e sai do quarto.

Caramba. A mãe de Quinn. É muito mais do que esperava. Talvez conhecê-la me permita colocar algumas peças no quebra-cabeça. Poderia me ajudar a entender por que Quinn é como é... De repente, quero conhecê-la. Recolho minha blusa do chão e me alegro por descobrir que sobreviveu a noite sem estar muito amassada. Encontro o sutiã azul debaixo da cama e me visto rapidamente. Mas se há algo que odeio é usar calcinhas sujas. Dirijo-me à cômoda de Quinb e procuro uma de suas calcinhas.

Ponho-me uma calcinha preta da Calvin Klein, o jeans e meu Converse.

Puxo a jaqueta, corro ao banheiro e observo meus olhos muito brilhantes, minha cara vermelha... e meu cabelo. Caramba... as tranças estão desfeitas. Procuro uma escova, mas só encontro um pente. Ele terá que servir. Um rabo de cavalo é a única resposta. Eu me desespero com minhas roupas. Talvez devesse aceitar a oferta de roupas da Quinn.

Meu subconsciente franze os lábios e articula a palavra "vadia". Não faço conta. Ponho a jaqueta e me alegro de que os punhos cubram as marcas da gravata. Nervosa, me olho pela última vez no espelho. É o que posso fazer. Dirijo-me ao salão.

— Aqui está. — diz Quinn levantando do sofá.

Olha-me com expressão cálida e apreciativa. A mulher loira que está ao seu lado se vira e me dedica um amplo sorriso. Levanta-se também. Está impecavelmente vestida, com um vestido estilo camisa, castanho claro, com sapatos combinando. Está arrumada, elegante, bonita, e me mortifico um pouco pensando como estou um desastre.

— Mamãe, apresento-lhe Rachel Berry, Rach esta é Judy Fabray.

A doutora Fabray me estende a mão.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, — ela murmura. Se não estou enganada, há espanto e alivio, talvez atordoamento em sua voz e um brilho quente em seus olhos. Aperto-lhe a mão e não posso evitar de sorrir, retornando o seu calor.

— Doutora Fabray, — eu murmuro.

— Chame-me de Judy— Sorri, e Quinn franze o cenho. — Usualmente sou chamada de doutora Judy, e a senhora Fabray é minha sogra. — Ela pisca um dos olhos. — Então, como se conheceram? — pergunta olhando para Quinn, incapaz de ocultar sua curiosidade.

— Rachel me entrevistou para a revista da faculdade, porque esta semana vou entregar os diplomas de graduação.

Dupla merda. Tinha-o esquecido.

— Então, você vai se graduar esta semana? — Judy pergunta.

— Sim.

Meu celular começa a tocar. Santana, eu aposto.

— Desculpem-me. -O telefone está na cozinha. Aproximo-me e o pego do balcão sem checar o número.

-que é Santana?

— Meu Deus! Rach – Que merda, é Finn. Parece desesperado. — Onde está? Já liguei umas vinte vezes. Tenho que ver você. Quero te pedir perdão pelo que aconteceu na sexta-feira. Por que não me respondeu as ligações?

— Olhe, Finn, agora não é um bom momento.

Olho muito nervosa para Quinn, que me observa atentamente, com rosto impassível, enquanto murmura algo para sua mãe. Dou-lhe as costas.

— Onde você está? Santana está muito evasiva, — ele queixa-se.

— Estou em Seattle.

— O que você faz em Seattle? Está com ela?

— Finn eu ligo para você mais tarde. Não posso falar agora. E desligo.

Volto com toda tranquilidade para Quinn e sua mãe. Judy está em pleno falatório.

— ... e Brittany me ligou para dizer que você estava por aqui... Faz duas semanas que não vejo você, querida.

— Brittany sabia? — Quinn pergunta e me olha com expressão indecifrável.

— Pensei que poderíamos comer juntas, mas já vejo que tem outros planos, não quero lhes interromper. — Ela agarra seu comprido casaco de cor creme, vira-se para ela, oferecendo o rosto para ela. Ela a beija rapidamente com suavidade.

— Tenho que levar Rachel para Portland.

— É claro, querida. Rachel, foi um prazer lhe conhecer. Espero que voltemos a nos ver.

Ela estende-me a mão, com olhos brilhantes e nós sacudimos.

Puck aparece imediatamente de... onde?

— Senhora Fabray? — Ele pergunta.

— Obrigado, Puck. — Ele a segue pelo salão e atravessam as portas duplas que vão para o vestíbulo. Puck esteve aqui o tempo todo? Por quanto tempo esteve aqui? Onde esteve?

Quinn me olha.

— Então o fotógrafo ligou para você?

Merda.

— Sim.

— O que queria?

— Só me pedir perdão, já sabe... por sexta-feira.

Quinn aperta os olhos.

— Eu vejo, — ela diz simplesmente.

Puck volta a aparecer.

— Senhorita Fabray, há um problema com o envio de Darfur.

Quinn acena bruscamente para ele com a cabeça.

— O Charlie Tango voltou para o Boeing Field?

— Sim, senhorita.

Puck sacode a cabeça para mim.

— Senhorita Berry.

Eu sorrio timidamente para ele, que se vira e sai.

— Puck vive aqui?

— Sim. — responde-me cortante. Qual o problema agora?

Quinn vai à cozinha, pega o seu BlackBerry e dá uma olhada aos e-mails, suponho. Está muito séria. Ela faz uma ligação.

— Ros, qual é o problema? — pergunta bruscamente. Escuta sem deixar de me olhar com olhos interrogativos. Eu estou no meio do enorme salão me sentindo extraordinariamente auto-consciente e deslocada.

— Não vou pôr a tripulação em perigo. Não, cancele-o... Lançá-lo-emos do ar... Bom.

Desliga. A suavidade em seus olhos desapareceu. Parece hostil. Lança-me um rápido olhar, dirige-se para seu escritório e volta um momento mais tarde.

— Este é o contrato. Leia e o comentaremos no fim de semana que vem. Sugiro que pesquise um pouco, para que saiba do que estamos falando. — Para por um momento. —Bom, se aceitar e espero realmente que aceite. — acrescenta em tom mais suave, nervoso.

— Pesquisar?

— Você pode ficar surpresa com o que pode encontrar na internet — ela murmura.

Internet! Não tenho computador, só o notebook da Santana, e, é obvio, não posso utilizar o do shcuester'se para este tipo de "pesquisa", certo?

— O que acontece? — pergunta-me inclinando a cabeça.

— Não tenho computador. Estou acostumada a utilizar os da faculdade. Verei se posso utilizar o notebook de Santana.

Ela me entregou um envelope pardo.

— Estou certo que posso... err, lhe emprestar um. Recolha suas coisas. Voltaremos para Portland de carro e comeremos algo pelo caminho. Vou vestir-me.

— Tenho que fazer uma ligação, — eu murmuro. Ela franze o cenho.

— Para o fotógrafo? — Suas mandíbulas se apertam e os olhos ardem. Eu pisco para ela. — Eu não gosto de compartilhar, senhorita Berry. Lembre-se disso. — Seu tom de voz calmo, é um arrepiante aviso e dando um olhar muito frio para mim, ela volta para o quarto.

Caramba. Eu só queria ligar para a Santana. Quero ligar diante dela, mas sua repentina atitude distante me deixou paralisada. O que aconteceu com A mulher generosa, depravada e sorridente que me fazia amor faz apenas meia hora?

— Pronta? — Quinn me pergunta junto à porta dupla do vestíbulo.

Eu concordo, incerta. Ela recuperou seu tom distante, educada e convencional. Voltou a colocar a máscara. Leva uma bolsa de couro sobre o ombro. Para que a necessita? Talvez ela fique em Portland. Então recordo a entrega dos diplomas. Sim, claro... Estará em Portland na quinta-feira.

Está vestindo uma jaqueta negra de couro. Vestida assim, sem dúvida não parece uma multi milionária. Parece uma menina extraviada, possivelmente uma rebelde estrela de rock ou uma modelo de passarela. Suspiro por dentro, desejando ter uma décima parte de sua elegância. É tão tranquila e controlada... Franzo o cenho ao recordar seu arrebatamento com a ligação de Finn... Bom, ao menos parece que o é.

Puck está esperando ao fundo.

— Amanhã, então, — ela diz para Puck, que concorda.

— Sim, senhorita. Que carro vai levar, senhorita?

Lança-me um rápido olhar.

— O R8.

— Boa viagem, senhorita Fabray. Senhorita Berry. — Puck me olha com simpatia, embora possivelmente no mais profundo de seus olhos esconda um pingo de lástima.

Sem dúvida acredita que sucumbi aos dúbios hábitos sexuais da senhorita Fabray.

Puck nos segura a porta para que saiamos. Quina chama o elevador.

— O que foi, Rachel? — pergunta-me. Como sabe que estou remoendo algo em minha mente? Ela chega mais perto e levanta o meu queixo.

— Pare de morder o lábio ou a foderei no elevador, e não vou me importar se entrar alguém ou não.

Ruborizo-me, mas seus lábios esboçam um ligeiro sorriso. Ao final parece que está recuperando o senso de humor.

— Quinn, tenho um problema.

— Oh, sim? — pergunta-me me observando com atenção.

Chega o elevador. Entramos e Quinn aperta o botão marcado com um G.

— Bem, — Como posso dizer-lhe isso? — Preciso falar com a Santana. Tenho muitas perguntas sobre sexo, e você está muito comprometida. Se quiser que faça todas essas coisas, como vou saber...? — interrompo-me e tento encontrar as palavras adequadas.

Ela rola os olhos.

— Fale com ela se for preciso. — responde-me zangada. — Mas se assegure de que não comente nada com a Brittany.

Não concordo com sua insinuação. Santana não é assim.

— Santana não faria algo assim, como eu não diria a você nada do que ela me conte sobre Brittany.. se me contasse algo, — acrescento rapidamente.

— Bom, a diferença é que não me interessa sua vida sexual — murmura Quinn em tom seco. — Brittany é uma bastarda curiosa. Mas lhe fale só do que temos feito até agora, — ela adverte.

— Ok, — concordo prontamente, sorrindo para ela aliviada. Ela franze os lábios e sacode a cabeça.

— Quanto antes se submeta para mim melhor, assim acabamos com tudo isto — ela murmura.

— Acabamos com o que?

— Com seus desafios. — Passa-me uma mão pelo meu queixo e me beija rapidamente nos lábios. As portas do elevador se abrem. Agarra-me pela mão e me leva para a garagem no subsolo.

Eu o desafio... como?

Perto do elevador vejo o Audi 4x4 negro, mas quando aperta o comando para que se abram as portas, acendem-se as luzes de um esportivo negro reluzente. É um desses carros que deveria ter uma loira de pernas longas, deitada no capô, vestida apenas com uma faixa.

— Bonito carro, — eu murmuro secamente.

Ela levanta o olhar e sorri.

— Eu sei, — responde-me, e por um segundo volta a ser a doce, jovem e despreocupada Quinn. Inspira-me ternura. Está entusiasmada. Rolo os olhos, mas não posso ocultar meu sorriso. Abre-me a porta e entro. Ela se move em volta do carro com graça fácil e dobra seu corpo longo elegantemente ao meu lado. Como ela faz isso?

— Então, que tipo de carro é esse?

— Um Audi R8 Spyder. Como faz um dia lindo, podemos baixar a capota. Há um boné de beisebol aí. Na verdade, deve haver dois. Ela aponta para uma caixa. — E óculos de sol se você quiser.

Ela dá partida na ignição, e o motor ruge a nossas costas. Deixa a bolsa entre os dois assentos, aperta um botão e a capota retrocede lentamente. Aperta outro, e a voz do Bruce Springsteen nos envolve.

— Vai ter que gostar do Bruce, — Sorri-me, e tira o carro do estacionamento e sobe a rampa, onde nos detemos, esperando que a porta levante.

E saímos para a ensolarada manhã de maio em Seattle. Abro a caixa e pego os bonés de beisebol. São da equipe dos Mariners. Ela gosta de beisebol? Passo-lhe um boné e ponho o outro. Eu passo o rabo de cavalo pela parte de trás do meu boné e puxo a viseira para baixo.

Pessoas nos olham quando nos dirigimos pelas ruas. Por um momento penso que olham para ela... e logo tenho um paranóico pensando que me olham porque sabem o que estive fazendo nas últimas doze horas, mas ao final, me dou conta de que o que olham é o carro. Quinn parece alheia a tudo, perdida em seus pensamentos.

Há pouco tráfico, assim não demoramos para chegar a interestadual 5 em direção ao sul, com o vento soprando por cima de nossas cabeças. Bruce canta que arde de desejo. Muito oportuno. Ruborizo-me escutando a letra. Quinn me olha. Com seus óculos Ray-Ban, não vejo sua expressão. Franze os lábios, apóia uma mão em meu joelho e me aperta suavemente. Minha respiração fica difícil.

— Tem fome? — pergunta-me.

Não de comida.

— Não.

Seus lábios voltam a apertar-se em uma linha firme.

— Você tem que comer, Rachel, — ela repreende-me. — Conheço um lugar fantástico perto de Olympia. Pararemos ali. — Aperta-me o joelho de novo, sua mão volta a pegar no volante e pisa no acelerador. Caramba, como corre este carro.

O restaurante é pequeno e íntimo, um chalé de madeira em meio de um bosque. A decoração é rústica: cadeiras diferentes, mesas com toalhas em xadrez e flores silvestres em pequenos vasos. Cuisine Sauvage, alardeia um pôster por cima da porta.

— Fazia tempo que não vinha aqui. Não se pode escolher... Preparam o que caçaram ou recolheram. — Levanto as sobrancelhas fingindo horrorizar-se e não posso evitar de rir. A garçonete nos pergunta o que vamos beber.

— Dois copos do Pinot Grigio, — diz Quinn em tom autoritário. Eu aperto meus lábios, aborrecida. — O que? — pergunta-me bruscamente.

— Eu queria uma Coca-cola light, — eu sussurro.

Seus olhos verdes se apertam e ele sacode sua cabeça.

— O Pinot Grigio daqui é um vinho decente. Irá bem com a comida, tragam o que nos trouxerem, — diz-me em tom paciente.

— Tragam o que trouxerem?

— Sim.

Esboça seu deslumbrante sorriso inclinando a cabeça e faz um nó no meu estômago. Eu não posso deixar de devolver-lhe seu sorriso glorioso.

— Minha mãe gostou de você, — diz-me de repente.

— Sério? — Suas palavras me fazem ruborizar de alegria.

— Oh sim. Rachel, para mim também foi um fim de semana de novidades, — diz-me em voz baixa.

— Foi?

— Nunca tinha dormido com ninguém, nunca tinha tido relações sexuais em minha cama, nunca tinha levado uma garota no Charlie Tango e nunca tinha apresentado uma mulher para minha mãe. O que você está fazendo comigo? — A intensidade de seus olhos ardentes me corta a respiração.

A garçonete chega com nossos copos de vinho, e imediatamente dou um pequeno gole.

— Eu gostei muito deste fim de semana, — digo em voz baixa. Ela aperta os olhos para mim novamente.

— Pare de morder o lábio, — ela grunhe. — Eu também, — ela acrescenta.

— O que é sexo baunilha? — pergunto-lhe, embora só para me distrair do intenso olhar ardente e sexy que ela está me dando. Ela ri.

— Sexo convencional, Rachel. Sem brinquedos, nem acessórios. — ela encolhe os ombros. — Você sabe... bom, a verdade é que não sabe, mas isso é o que significa.

— Oh. — Eu pensei que era sexo bolo de chocolate com uma cereja no topo, o que tivemos. Mas então, o que eu sei?

A garçonete nos traz sopa, que ambos olhamos com certo receio.

— Sopa de urtigas, — informa-nos a garçonete, dando meia volta e retornando zangada à cozinha. Quinn e eu olhamos um para o outro, aliviadas. Dou uma risada e ela inclina a cabeça.

— Que som adorável, — murmura.

— Por que você nunca fez sexo baunilha antes? Você sempre fez... err, o que faz? — pergunto-lhe intrigada.

Ela concorda lentamente.

— Mais ou menos. — Ela responde-me com cautela. Por um momento franze o cenho e parece liberar uma espécie de batalha interna. Logo levanta os olhos, como se tivesse tomado uma decisão. — Uma amiga de minha mãe me seduziu quando eu tinha quinze anos.

— Oh. Meu deus, tão jovem!

— Seus gostos eram muito especiais. Fui sua submissa durante seis anos. — Ela encolhe os ombros.

— Oh. — Meu cérebro congelou, atordoado por essa confissão.

— Então, eu sei o que isso implica, Rachel. — Seus olhos brilham com a introspecção.

Observo-a fixamente, incapaz de articular uma palavra... Até meu subconsciente está em silêncio.

— A verdade é que não tive uma introdução ao sexo muito corrente.

A curiosidade entra em ação.

— E alguma vez saiu com alguém na faculdade?

— Não. — responde-me, negando com a cabeça, para enfatizar sua resposta.

A garçonete chega para retirar nossos pratos e nos interrompe um por momento.

— Por quê? — pergunto-lhe, quando ela se vai.

Ela sorri sardonicamente.

— Você, realmente, quer saber?

— Sim.

— Porque não quis. Ela era tudo o que queria ou necessitava. Além disso, ela iria me castigar. — Ela sorri com carinho ao recordar.

Oh, isso era muita informação... mas queria mais.

— Então, ela era uma amiga de sua mãe, quantos anos ela tinha?

Ela sorri.

— Tinha idade suficiente para saber o que fazia.

— Você ainda a vê?

— Sim.

— Ainda... bem...? — Ruborizo-me.

— Não. — Ela sacode a cabeça e com um sorriso indulgente. — Ela é uma boa amiga.

-Oh. Sua mãe sabe?

Ela me olha, como se dissesse para não ser idiota.

— Claro que não.

A garçonete retorna com carne de veado, mas meu apetite sumiu. Que revelação.

Quinn, uma submissa... caramba. Eu dou um comprido gole no Pinot Grigio... Quinn tinha razão, é obvio, está delicioso. Deus, tenho que pensar em tudo o que me contou. Necessito tempo para processá-lo quando estiver sozinha, porque agora sua presença me distrai. É tão irresistível.

— Mas não pode ter sido em tempo integral? — Estou confusa.

— Bem, era, apesar de não vê-la o tempo todo. Era... difícil. Afinal, eu ainda estava na escola e mais tarde, na faculdade. Coma, Rachel.

— Não tenho fome, Quinn, de verdade. Eu estou me recuperando da revelação.

Sua expressão se endurece.

— Coma, — diz-me em tom tranquila, muito tranquila.

Eu olho para ela. Esta mulher... abusaram sexualmente dela quando era adolescente... seu tom é ameaçador.

— Espere um momento, — eu murmuro. Ela pisca um par de vezes.

— Ok, — ela murmura e segue comendo.

Assim será a coisa se assinar. Terei que cumprir suas ordens. Franzo o cenho. É isso o que quero?

Pego o garfo e a faca, e começo a cortar o veado. Está delicioso.

— Assim será a nossa... nossa relação? — Eu sussurro. — Estará me dando ordens todo o momento? — pergunto-lhe em um sussurro, sem me atrever a olhá-la.

— Sim, - ela murmura.

— Já vejo.

— E o que mais que eu queira que faça, — acrescenta em voz baixa.

Eu sinceramente duvido disso. Eu corto mais um pedaço de veado e aproximo dos lábios.

— É um grande passo, — eu murmuro e como.

— Sim, é. -Ela fecha os olhos por um segundo. Quando os abre, está muito séria.

— Rachel, tem que seguir seu instinto. Pesquise um pouco, leia o contrato... Não tenho problema em comentar qualquer detalhe. Estarei em Portland até na sexta-feira, se por acaso quiser que falemos sobre isso antes do fim de semana. — Suas palavras me chegam em uma corrida. — Ligue-me ... talvez, pudéssemos jantar... digamos na quarta-feira? Na verdade, quero que isto funcione. Nunca quis tanto.

Seus olhos refletem sua ardente sinceridade e seu desejo. É basicamente o que não entendo. Por que eu? Por que não uma das quinze? OH, não... É nisso que vou converter-me? Em um número?

A dezesseis, nada menos?

-O que aconteceu com as outras quinze? - pergunto-lhe, de repente.

Ela suspende as sobrancelhas, surpreso e move a cabeça com expressão resignada.

— Coisas distintas, mas ao fim e ao cabo se reduz a... — detém-se, acredito que tentando encontrar as palavras.

— Incompatibilidade. — Ela encolhe os ombros.

— E acredita que eu poderia ser compatível contigo?

— Sim.

— Então, já não vê nenhuma de ex.

— Não, Rachel. Eu não. Sou monógamo em meus relacionamentos.

Oh... isso é novidade.

— Já vejo.

— Pesquise um pouco, Rachel.

Eu abaixo o garfo e a faca. Não posso continuar comendo.

— Só isso? Isso é tudo o que vai comer?

Eu concordo. Ela franze o cenho, mas decide não dizer nada. Eu deixo escapar um pequeno suspiro de alívio.

Meu estômago está embrulhado com tantas informações e me sinto um pouco tonta pelo vinho. Observo-a devorando tudo o que tem no prato. Ela come como um cavalo. Deve fazer muito exercício para manter a boa forma. De repente, recordo como lhe cai bem o pijama. A imagem é totalmente perturbadora. Contorço-me desconfortavelmente. Ela me olha e eu ruborizo.

— Eu daria tudo para saber o que está pensando neste exato momento, — ela murmura.

Ruborizo ainda mais.

Ela sorri perversamente para mim.

— Eu posso imaginar, — provoca-me.

— Alegro-me de que não possa ler meus pensamentos.

— Seus pensamentos não, Rachel, mas seu corpo... isso conheço bastante bem desde ontem. — Sua voz é sugestiva. Como pode mudar de humor tão rápido? É tão volátil... É tão difícil seguir seu ritmo.

Chama à garçonete e lhe pede a conta. Depois de pagar, levanta-se e me estende a mão.

— Vamos. — Agarra-me pela mão e voltamos para carro. O inesperado dela é este contato de sua pele, normal, íntimo. Não posso reconciliar este gesto corrente e tenro com o que quer faz naquele quarto... O Quarto Vermelho da Dor.

Fazemos a viagem de Olympia para Vancouver em silêncio, cada um afundado em seus pensamentos. Quando estaciona em frente à porta de minha casa, são cinco horas da tarde.

As luzes estão acesas, então Santana está em casa, sem dúvida, empacotando, a menos que Brittany ainda não tenha partido. Quinn desliga o motor, então percebo que tenho que me separar dela.

— Quer entrar? — pergunto-lhe. Não quero que parta. Quero ficar mais tempo com ela.

— Não. Tenho trabalho para fazer, — ela diz simplesmente, me olhando com expressão insondável.

Eu olho para baixo, para as minhas mãos e entrelaço os dedos. De repente, me sinto emotiva. Ela vai partir. Aproximando-se mais, ela pega uma de minhas mãos e lentamente a leva à boca e beija suavemente a palma, bem a moda antiga. Meu coração salta para minha boca.

— Obrigado por este fim de semana, Rachel Foi... estupendo. Quarta-feira? Passarei para lhe pegar no trabalho ou onde você quiser. — Ela diz suavemente.

— Quarta-feira, — sussurro.

Ela beija minha mão de novo e a coloca de volta em meu colo. Sai do carro, aproxima-se de minha porta e abre. Por que, de repente, me sinto desolada? Isso me dá um nó na garganta. Não quero que me veja assim. Fixo um sorriso em meu rosto, saio do carro e me dirijo para a porta, sabendo que eu tenho que enfrentar Santana e não quero enfrentar a Santana. No meio caminho, eu giro e olho para ela. Levante o queixo, Berry, eu me repreendo.

— Oh... à propósito, vesti uma de suas calcinhas. — Dou para ela um pequeno sorriso e puxo o elástico de sua calcinha para que ela veja. Quinn abre a boca, surpresa. O que é uma grande reação. Meu humor muda imediatamente, eu escorrego para dentro de casa, uma parte de mim querendo pular e dar socos no ar. SIM! A minha deusa interior está encantada.

Santana está na sala de estar, colocando seus livros em caixas.

— Você voltou. Onde está Quinn? Como você está? — pergunta-me em tom febril, nervoso. Vem para mim, agarra-me pelos ombros e examina minuciosamente meu rosto antes mesmo de me dizer olá.

Merda... Tenho que lutar com a insistência e a tenacidade de Santana, e tenho na bolsa um documento legal assinado, que diz que não posso falar. Não é uma saudável combinação.

— Bem, como foi? Não deixei que pensar em ti por um momento, depois que Brittany partiu, claro. — Ela sorri maliciosamente.

Não posso evitar sorrir por sua preocupação e sua ardente curiosidade, mas de repente, me dá vergonha.

Eu ruborizo. O que aconteceu foi muito íntimo. Tudo isso. Ver e saber o que Quinn esconde. Mas tenho que lhe dar alguns detalhes, porque se não, não vai deixar-me em paz.

— Está tudo bem, Santana.- digo-lhe em tom tranquilo, tentando ocultar meu sorriso.

Santana me empurra até o sofá e nos sentamos. Ela agarra as minhas mãos.

— Quarta-feira. Vamos jantar.

— Então você ainda gosta dela?

— Sim, mas não sei o que vai acontecer... no futuro.

— Por quê?

— É complicado, Santana. Você sabe... seu mundo é totalmente diferente do meu.

Boa desculpa. Aceitável também. Muito melhor que... ela tem um Quarto Vermelho da Dor e quer me converter em sua escrava sexual.

— Oh por favor, não permita que o dinheiro seja um problema, Rach. Brittany me disse que é muito estranho que Quinn saia com uma garota.

— Ei, tenho entrevistas! Dentro de duas semanas, em Seattle, para fazer estágio.

— Em uma editora?

— Para duas delas!

— Eu lhe disse que seu curiculum acadêmico lhe abriria portas, Rach.

Santana já tem seu posto para fazer as práticas no The Seattle Time, é obvio. Seu pai conhece alguém, que conhece alguém.

— Como Brittany se sente por você sair de férias? — pergunto-lhe.

Santana se dirige para a cozinha, e pela primeira vez desde que cheguei parece desconsolada.

— Ela entende. Uma parte de mim não quer partir, mas é tentador demais ficar tomando banho de sol um par de semanas. Além disso, minha mãe não deixa de insistir, porque acredita que serão nossas últimas férias em família, antes que Blaine e eu comecemos a trabalhar a sério.

Eu nunca saí dos Estados Unidos. Santana vai por duas semanas a Barbados, com seus pais e seu irmão, Blaine. Ficarei sozinha duas semanas, sem Santana, na casa nova. Será estranho. Blaine esteve viajando pelo mundo desde o ano passado, depois de graduar-se. Por um momento me pergunto se o verei antes que saiam de férias. É um tipo muito simpático. O telefone me tira de meu devaneio.

— Deve ser Finn.

Suspiro. Sei que tenho que falar com ele. Levanto o telefone.

— Alô.

— Rach, você voltou! — exclama Finn aliviado.

— Obviamente. — Respondo-lhe com certo sarcasmo e rolo os olhos para o telefone.

Ele fica em silencio por um momento.

— Posso ver você? Sinto muito sobre sexta-feira. Estava bêbado... e você... bem. Rach, me perdoe, por favor.

— Claro que te perdoo, Finn. Mas não repita isso de novo. Sabe quais são meus sentimentos por você.

Ele suspira profundamente, com tristeza.

— Eu sei, Rach. Mas pensei que se beijasse você, possivelmente seus sentimentos mudassem.

— Finn eu te amo fraternamente, você é muito importante para mim. É como o irmão que nunca tive. E isso não vai mudar. Você sabe disso. — Eu sei que o estou magoando, mas é a verdade.

— Então, você saiu com ela? — pergunta-me com desdém.

— Finn, não sai com ninguém.

— Mas você passou a noite com ela.

— Não é da sua conta!

— É pelo dinheiro?

— Finn! Como se atreve? — grito-lhe, atônita por seu atrevimento.

— Rach,— ele diz com voz queixosa, em tom de desculpa. Eu não estou disposta a aguentar seus ciúmes mesquinhos. Sei que está machucado, mas já tenho bastante lutando com Quinn Fabray.

— Talvez possamos tomar um café amanhã. Ligarei para você, — digo-lhe em tom conciliador.

Ele é meu amigo e lhe tenho muito carinho. Mas neste momento não estou precisando disso.

— Amanhã, então. Você me liga? — Sua voz esperançosa me comove.

— Sim... boa noite, Finn. — Desligo, sem esperar sua resposta.

— O que foi tudo isto? — Santana pergunta-me com as mãos nos quadris. Eu decido que o melhor quer dizer a verdade. Parece mais obstinada que nunca.

— Ele tentou me beijar na sexta-feira.

— Finn? E Quinn? Rach, seus feromônios devem estar fazendo horas extras. No que estava pensando esse imbecil? — Ela sacode a cabeça zangada e segue empacotando.

Quarenta e cinco minutos mais tarde, fizemos uma pausa para degustar a especialidade da casa, minha lasanha.

Santana abre uma garrafa de vinho e nos sentamos para comer entre as caixas, bebendo vinho tinto barato e vendo porcarias na televisão. Essa é a normalidade. É bem recebida e tranquilizadora depois das últimas quarenta e oito horas de... loucura. É minha primeira comida, em dois dias, sem preocupações, sem que insistam e em paz. Qual o problema que Quinn tem com a comida? Sant recolhe os pratos enquanto eu acabo de empacotar o que fica na sala de estar. Só deixamos o sofá, a televisão e a mesa. O que mais poderíamos necessitar? Só falta empacotar o conteúdo de nossos quartos e a cozinha, e temos toda a semana pela frente. Resultado!

O telefone volta a tocar. É Brittany. Santana me pisca um olho e vai para o seu quarto, saltitando como se tivesse quatorze anos. Sei que deveria estar escrevendo seu discurso oficial, mas parece que Brittany é mais importante. O que acontece com as mulheres Fabray? O que as faz tão absorventes, tão devoradoras e tão irresistíveis? Tomo outro gole de vinho.

Faço uma rápida busca por algum programa de TV, mas no fundo sei que estou me demorando de propósito. O contrato está queimando dentro de minha bolsa. Terei forças para lê-lo esta noite?

Apoio à cabeça nas mãos. Tanto Finn como Quinn querem algo de mim. Com Finn é fácil. Mas Quinn... Quinn tem um campeonato totalmente diferente, de manipulação, de entendimento. Uma parte de mim quer sair correndo e se esconder. O que vou fazer? Penso em seus ardentes olhos verdes, em seu intenso e provocador olhar e fico tensa. Ela nem está aqui, e eu estou ligada. Isso não pode ser só sobre sexo, pode? Lembro de sua conversa suave, esta manhã no café da manhã, a sua alegria com o meu prazer com o passeio de helicóptero, ela tocando piano, essa música tão triste, doce e comovedora...

Ela é uma pessoa muito complicada. E agora comecei a entender por que. Uma menina privada de sua adolescência, sexualmente abusado por uma malvada senhora Robinson... não é estranho que pareça mais velha do que é. Meu coração se enche de tristeza ao pensar no que no que ela deve ter passado. Sou muito ingênua para saber exatamente do que se trata, mas a pesquisa deve me dar um pouco de luz. Embora de verdade, quero saber? Quero explorar esse mundo do qual não sei nada?

É um passo muito importante.

Se não a tivesse conhecido, seguiria tão feliz, alheia a tudo isto. Minha mente se translada para a noite de ontem e a esta manhã... a incrível e sensual sexualidade que experimentei. Quero dizer adeus a isso? Não! exclama meu subconsciente... Minha deusa interior concorda em um silêncio zen, para mostrar que está de acordo com ela.

Santana volta para a sala de estar, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Talvez ela esteja apaixonada. Eu olho para ela, boquiaberta. Nunca se comportou assim.

— Rach, vou para cama. Estou muito cansada.

— Eu também, Santana.

Ela me abraça.

Pego a minha bolsa, vou para o meu quarto com passo desinteressado. Sento-me na cama, tiro da bolsa com cautela, o envelope de papel pardo e dou voltas com ele entre as mãos. Estou segura de que quero saber até onde chega à depravação de Quinn? É tão assustador. Respiro fundo e com o coração na garganta, eu abro o envelope.


	12. Chapter 12 Flowers Or Maybe Jewelry

Existem vários papéis no interior do envelope. Eu os pego, com o coração disparado, e sento na cama e começo a ler.

CONTRATO

No dia_ de 2011 ("data de início")

ENTRE

O SRTA. QUINN FABRAY, com domicilio no Escala 301, Seattle, 98889 Washington, ("a Dominante")

E A SRTA. RACHEL BERRY, com domicilio no SW Green Street 1114, apartamento 7, Haven Heights, Vancouver, 98888 Washington ("a Submissa")

AS PARTES ACORDAM O SEGUINTE

1. A seguir estão os termos de um contrato vinculativo entre A Dominante e a Submissa.

TERMOS FUNDAMENTAIS

2. O propósito fundamental deste contrato é permitir que a Submissa explore sua sensualidade e seus limites de forma segura, com o devido respeito e cuidar de suas necessidades, seus limites e seu bem-estar.

3. A Dominante e a Submissa acordam e admitem que tudo o que aconteça sob os termos deste contrato será consensual e confidencial, e estará sujeito aos limites acordados e aos procedimentos de segurança que se contemplam neste contrato. Podem acrescentar-se limites e procedimentos de segurança adicionais.

4. A Dominante e a Submissa garantem que não padecem de infecções sexuais nem enfermidades graves, incluindo HIV, herpes e hepatite, entre outras. Se durante a vigência do contrato (como se define abaixo) ou de qualquer ampliação do mesmo, uma das partes for diagnosticada ou tiver conhecimento de padecer de alguma destas enfermidades, compromete-se a informar à outra imediatamente e em todo caso, antes que se produza qualquer tipo de contato entre as partes.

5. É preciso cumprir as garantias e os acordos anteriormente mencionados (e todo limite e procedimento de segurança adicional acordado na cláusula 3). Toda infração invalidará este contrato com caráter imediato e ambas as partes aceitam assumir totalmente ante a outra as consequências da infração.

6. Todos os pontos deste contrato devem ler-se e interpretar-se à luz do propósito e os términos fundamentais estabelecidos nas cláusulas 2-5.

FUNÇÕES

7. A Dominante será responsável pelo bem-estar e pelo treinamento, a orientação e a disciplina da Submissa. Decidirá o tipo de treinamento, a orientação e a disciplina, e o momento e o lugar de administrá-los, atendendo aos termos acordados, os limites e os procedimentos de segurança estabelecidos neste contrato ou acordado ainda nos termos da cláusula 3 acima.

8. Se em algum momento a Dominante não mantiver os termos acordados, os limites e os procedimentos de segurança estabelecidos neste contrato ou acordados na cláusula 3, a Submissa tem direito a finalizar este contrato imediatamente e a abandonar seu serviço a Dominante sem prévio aviso.

9. Atendendo a esta condição e às cláusulas 2-5, a Submissa tem que obedecer em tudo a Dominante. Atendendo aos termos acordados, os limites e os procedimentos de segurança estabelecidos neste contrato ou acordados na cláusula 3, deve oferecer a Dominante, sem perguntar nem duvidar, todo o prazer que esta lhe exija, e deve aceitar, sem perguntar nem duvidar, o treinamento, a orientação e a disciplina em todas suas formas.

INÍCIO E VIGÊNCIA

10. A Dominante e a Submissa assinam este contrato na data de início, conscientes de sua natureza e comprometendo-se a acatar suas condições sem exceção.

11. Este contrato terá efeito durante um período de três meses a partir da data de início ("vigência do contrato"). Ao expirar a vigência, as partes comentarão se este contrato e o disposto por eles no mesmo, são satisfatórios e se estiverem satisfeitas as necessidades de cada parte. Ambas as partes podem propor ampliar o contrato e ajustar os termos ou os acordos que nele se estabelecem. Se não se chegar a um acordo para ampliá-lo, este contrato concluirá e ambas as partes serão livres para seguir sua vida separados.

DISPONIBILIDADE

12. A Submissa estará disponível para a Dominante desde sexta-feira à noite até o domingo pela tarde, todas as semanas durante a vigência do contrato, com as horas a especificar pela Dominante ("horas atribuídas"). Podem acordar mutuamente por mais horas, atribuídas como adicionais.

13. A Dominante se reserva o direito a rechaçar o serviço da Submissa em qualquer momento e pelas razões que sejam. A Submissa pode solicitar sua liberação em qualquer momento, liberação que ficará a critério da Dominante e estará exclusivamente sujeito aos direitos da Submissa contemplados nas cláusulas 2-5 e 8.

LOCALIZAÇÃO

14. A Submissa estará disponível às horas atribuídas e às horas adicionais, nos lugares que determine a Dominante. A Dominante concorrerá com todos os custos de viagem que incorra a Submissa com este fim.

PRESTAÇÃO DE SERVIÇOS

15. As duas partes discutem e acordam as seguintes prestações de serviços, e ambas deverão as cumprir durante a vigência do contrato. Ambas as partes aceitam que podem surgir questões não contempladas nos termos deste contrato de prestação de serviços, e que determinadas questões poderão renegociar-se. Nestas circunstâncias, poderão propor-se cláusulas adicionais a modo de emenda. Ambas as partes deverão acordar, redigir e assinar toda cláusula adicional ou emenda, que estará sujeita aos termos fundamentais estabelecidos nas cláusulas 2-5.

DOMINANTE

15.1. A Dominante deve priorizar em todo momento a saúde e a segurança da Submissa. A Dominante em nenhum momento exigirá, solicitará, permitirá nem pedirá à Submissa que participe das atividades detalhadas no Apêndice 2 ou em toda atividade que qualquer das duas partes considere insegura. O Dominante não levará a cabo, nem permitirá que se leve a cabo, nenhuma atividade que possa ferir gravemente à Submissa ou pôr em perigo sua vida. As restantes sub-partes desta cláusula 15 devem ler-se atendendo a esta condição e aos acordos fundamentais das cláusulas 2-5.

15.2. A Dominante aceita o controle, o domínio e a disciplina da Submissa durante a vigência do contrato. A Dominante pode utilizar o corpo da Submissa em qualquer momento durante as horas atribuídas, ou em horas adicionais acordadas, da maneira que considere oportuno, no sexo ou em qualquer outro âmbito.

15.3. A Dominante oferecerá a Submissa o treinamento e a orientação necessários para servir adequadamente a Dominante.

15.4. A Dominante manterá um entorno estável e seguro para que a Submissa possa levar a cabo suas obrigações para servir a Dominante.

15.5. A Dominante pode disciplinar à Submissa quanto seja necessário para assegurar-se de que a Submissa entenda totalmente seu papel de submissão a Dominante e para desalentar condutas inaceitáveis. A Dominante pode açoitar, surrar, dar chicotadas e castigar fisicamente à Submissa se o considerar oportuno por motivos de disciplina, por prazer ou por qualquer outra razão, que não está obrigada a expor.

15.6. No treinamento e na administração de disciplina, a Dominante garantirá que não fiquem marcas no corpo da Submissa, nem feridas que exijam atenção médica.

15.7. No treinamento e na administração de disciplina, a Dominante garantirá que a disciplina e os instrumentos utilizados para administrá-la, sejam seguros, não os utilizará de maneira que provoquem danos sérios e em nenhum caso poderá transpassar os limites estabelecidos e detalhados neste contrato.

15.8. Em caso de enfermidade ou ferida, a Dominante cuidará da Submissa, vigiará sua saúde e sua segurança, e solicitará atenção médica quando o considerar necessário.

15.9. A Dominante cuidará de sua própria saúde e procurará atenção médica quando for necessário para evitar riscos.

15.10. A Dominante não emprestará sua Submissa a outra Dominante.

15.11. A Dominante poderá sujeitar, algemar ou atar a Submissa em todo momento durante as horas atribuídas ou em qualquer hora adicional por qualquer razão e por compridos períodos de tempo, emprestando a devida atenção à saúde e a segurança da Submissa.

15.12. A Dominante garantirá que todo o equipamento utilizado para o treinamento e a disciplina se mantenha limpo, higiênico e seguro em todo momento.

SUBMISSA

15.13. A Submissa aceita a Dominante como sua dona e entende que agora é de sua propriedade e que está ao seu dispor quando a Dominante lhe agrade durante a vigência do contrato em geral, mas especialmente nas horas atribuídas e nas horas adicionais acordadas.

15.14. A Submissa obedecerá às normas estabelecidas no Apêndice 1 deste contrato.

15.15. A Submissa servirá a Dominante em tudo aquilo que a Dominante considere oportuno e deve fazer todo o possível por agradar a Dominante em todo momento.

15.16. A Submissa tomará medidas necessárias para cuidar de sua saúde, solicitará ou procurará atenção médica quando a necessitar, e em todo momento manterá informado o Dominante de qualquer problema de saúde que possa surgir.

15.17. A Submissa aceitará sem questionar todas e cada uma das ações disciplinadoras que a Dominante considere necessárias, e em todo momento recordará seu papel e sua função ante a Dominante.

15.18. A Submissa não se tocará nem se proporcionará prazer sexual sem a permissão da Dominante.

15.19. A Submissa se submeterá a toda atividade sexual que exija a Dominante, sem duvidar e sem discutir.

15.20. A Submissa aceitará açoites, surras, pauladas, chicotadas ou qualquer outra disciplina que a Dominante administrar, sem duvidar, perguntar nem queixar-se.

15.21. A Submissa não olhará diretamente nos olhos da Dominante exceto quando lhe ordenar. A Submissa deve abaixar os olhos, guardar silêncio e mostrar-se respeitosa em presença da Dominante.

15.22. A Submissa se comportará sempre com respeito para a Dominante e só se dirigirá a ela como senhora, senhorita Fabray ou qualquer outro apelativo que lhe ordene a Dominante.

15.23. A Submissa não tocará na Dominante sem seu rápido consentimento.

ATIVIDADES

16. A Submissa não participará de atividades ou atos sexuais que qualquer das duas partes considere inseguras nem nas atividades detalhadas no Apêndice 2.

17. A Dominante e a Submissa comentaram as atividades estabelecidas no Apêndice 3 e fazem constar por escrito no Apêndice 3 seu acordo a respeito.

PALAVRAS DE SEGURANÇA

18. A Dominante e a Submissa admitem que o Dominante pode solicitar à Submissa ações que não possam levar-se a cabo sem incorrer em danos físicos, mentais, emocionais, espirituais ou de outro tipo no momento em que lhe solicitam. Neste tipo de circunstâncias, a Submissa pode utilizar uma palavra de segurança. Serão incluídas duas palavras de segurança em função da intensidade das demandas.

19. Será utilizada a palavra de segurança "Amarelo" para indicar a Dominante que a Submissa está chegando ao limite da resistência.

20. Será utilizada a palavra de segurança "Vermelho" para indicar a Dominante que a Submissa já não pode tolerar mais exigências. Quando se disser esta palavra, a ação da Dominante cessará totalmente, com efeito imediato.

CONCLUSÃO

21. Os abaixo assinantes têm lido e entendido totalmente o que estipula este contrato.

Aceitamos livremente os termos deste contrato e com nossa assinatura damos nossa conformidade.

Dominante: Quinn Fabray

Data:

Submissa: Rachel Berry

Data:

APÊNDICE 1

NORMAS

Obediência:

A Submissa obedecerá imediatamente todas as instruções da Dominante, sem duvidar, sem reservas e de forma expedita. A Submissa aceitará toda atividade sexual que a Dominante considere oportuna e prazerosa, exceto as atividades contempladas nos limites infranqueáveis (Apêndice 2). O fará com entusiasmo e sem duvidar.

Sono:

A Submissa garantirá que dorme no mínimo oito horas diárias quando não estiver com a Dominante.

Comida:

Para cuidar de sua saúde e seu bem-estar, a Submissa comerá frequentemente os mantimentos incluídos em uma lista (Apêndice 4). A Submissa não comerá entre horas, à exceção de fruta.

Roupa:

Durante a vigência do contrato, a Submissa só vestirá roupa que a Dominante tenha aprovado. A Dominante oferecerá à Submissa um orçamento para roupas, que a Submissa deve utilizar. A Dominante acompanhará à Submissa às compras de roupas quando for necessário. Se a Dominante assim o exigir, enquanto o contrato esteja vigente, a Submissa ficará com os adornos que lhe exija o Dominante, em sua presença ou em qualquer outro momento que o Dominante considere oportuno.

Exercício:

A Dominante proporcionará à Submissa um treinador pessoal quatro vezes por semana, em sessões de uma hora, a horas convencionadas pelo treinador pessoal e a Submissa. O treinador pessoal informará a Dominante dos avanços da Submissa.

Higiene pessoal e beleza:

A Submissa estará limpa e depilada em todo momento. A Submissa irá a um salão de beleza eleita pelo Dominante quando este o ditar e se submeterá a qualquer tratamento que a Dominante considere oportuno. a Dominante concorrerá com todos os gastos.

Segurança pessoal:

A Submissa não beberá em excesso, não fumará, não tomará substâncias psicotrópicas, nem correrá riscos desnecessários.

Qualidades pessoais:

A Submissa só manterá relações sexuais com a Dominante. A Submissa se comportará em todo momento com respeito e humildade. Deve compreender que sua conduta influi diretamente na da Dominante.

Será responsabilizada por eventuais delitos, desmandos e os excessos cometidos quando não na presença da Dominante.

Ao descumprimento de qualquer das normas anteriores será imediatamente castigada, e a Dominante determinará a natureza do castigo.

APÊNDICE 2

Limites Rígidos

Sem atos com fogo.

Sem atos com urina, ou defecção e seus produtos.

Sem atos com agulhas, facas, perfurações e sangue.

Sem atos envolvendo instrumentos médico ginecológico.

Sem atos com crianças ou animais.

Sem atos que deixem marcas permanentes na pele.

Sem atos relativos ao controle da respiração.

Sem atividade que implique contato direto com corrente elétrica (tanto alternada como contínua), fogo ou chamas no corpo.

APÊNDICE 3

Limites Suaves

A discutir e acordar por ambas as partes:

Qual dos seguintes atos sexuais são aceitáveis para a Submissa?

• Masturbação

• Felacão

• Cunnilingus

• Penetração vaginal

• Fisting vaginal

• Penetração anal

• Fisting anal

O uso de brinquedos sexuais é aceitável para a Submissa?

• Vibradores

• Consoladores

• Plugues anais

• Outros brinquedos vaginais/anais

A Submissa aceita o uso de Bondage?

• Mãos na frente

• Mãos atrás

• Tornozelos

• Joelhos

• Cotovelos

• Pulsos aos tornozelos

• Barras de amarração

• Amarrada ao mobiliário

• Vendar

• Colocação de mordaça

• Bondage com cordas

• Bondage com fita adesiva

• Bondage com algemas de couro

• Suspensão

• Bondage com algemas de metal/restrições

Quanto de dor a Submissa está disposta a experimentar?

Onde 1 equivale a que gosta muito e 5, a que lhe desgosta muito:

1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5

Aceita a Submissa as seguintes forma de dor/castigo/disciplina?

Onde 1 é para nenhu para grave: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5

• Açoites

• Açoites com pá

• Chicotadas

• Açoites com vara

• Mordidas

• Pinças para mamilos

• Pinças genitais

• Gelo

• Cera quente

• Outros tipos/métodos de dor

Caramba. Nem sequer tenho forças para dar uma olhada à lista dos mantimentos. Engulo em seco, tenho a boca seca, e volto a ler.

Minha cabeça está zumbindo. Como vou aceitar tudo isto? E aparentemente é em meu benefício, para que explore minha sensualidade e meus limites de forma segura... oh, por favor! É de fazer rir. Servi-la e obedecê-la em tudo. Em tudo! Sacudo a cabeça com descrença. Na realidade, os votos de matrimônio não utilizam palavras como... obediência? Desconcerta-me. Os casais ainda dizem isso? Só três meses, por isso houve tantas? Não ficam muito tempo? Ou já tiveram bastante em três meses? Todos os fins de semana? É muito. Não poderei ver Santana nem os amigos que possa fazer em meu novo trabalho, caso eu encontre um trabalho... Talvez eu devesse reservar um fim de semana ao mês só para mim. Talvez, quando tiver minha menstruação, parece... prático.

É Minha dona! Terei que fazer o que lhe agrade! Caramba.

Estremeço ao pensar que ela poderá me açoitar ou me amarrar. Talvez os açoites não sejam tão graves, embora humilhantes. E me amarrar? Bom, já me amarrou as mãos. Isso foi... bem, foi excitante, muito excitante, assim possivelmente tampouco seja tão grave. Não me emprestará a outra Dominante... maldita seja, é obvio que não. Seria totalmente inaceitável. Por que eu ainda estou pensando sobre isso?

Não posso olhá-la aos olhos. Que estranho! É a única maneira de ter alguma possibilidade de saber o que está pensando. Mas a quem eu quero enganar? Nunca sei o que ela está pensando, mas eu gosto de olhá-la nos olhos. São bonitos, cativantes, inteligentes, profundos e escuros, escuros com segredos dominantes. Penso em seu olhar ardente e aperto minhas coxas, eu estremeço.

E não posso tocá-la. Bem, isto não me surpreende. E essas estúpidas regras... Não, não, não posso. Cubro o rosto com as mãos. Isso não é a maneira de manter uma relação. Preciso dormir um pouco. Estou fisicamente esgotada. As travessuras físicas que pratiquei nas últimas vinte e quatro horas foram, francamente, exaustivas

Levanto-me e me troco rapidamente. Talvez devesse pedir emprestado para Santana o seu pijama rosa de flanela. Eu estou precisando do contato com algo fofinho e tranquilizador. Vou para o banheiro para escovar os dentes, vestindo camiseta e calças curtas de pijama.

Eu me olho no espelho do banheiro. Eu não posso considerar isso seriamente...

Meu subconsciente parece sensato e racional, e não sarcástico, como está acostumado a ser. A deusa interior não deixa de saltitar e bater palmas como uma menina de cinco anos. Por favor, vamos fazer isso... se não, acabaremos sozinhas, com um montão de gatos, e suas novelas como companhia.

A única mulher que já me atraiu, chega com um maldito contrato, um chicote e um sem-fim de regras e cláusulas. Bem, ao menos consegui o que queria este fim de semana. Minha deusa interior deixa de saltar e sorri com serenidade. OH, sim... articula com os lábios, acenando para mim presunçosamente.

Volto para meu quarto. É muito para pensar a respeito. Preciso limpar a cabeça, uma abordagem pela manhã, quando estiver de cabeça fresca para resolver o problema. Guardo os documentos ofensivos na bolsa.

Amanhã... amanhã será outro dia. Meto-me na cama, apago a luz e fico olhando ao teto. Oh, eu queria nunca tê-la conhecido. Minha deusa interior sacode sua cabeça para mim. Ela e eu sabemos que é mentira. Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão viva.

Fecho meus olhos e mergulho em um sono profundo com sonhos ocasionais de camas com dossel, envelopes de papel manilha e intensos olhos verdes.

Santana me acorda na manhã seguinte.

— Rach, eu devo chamar você. Você deve ter sentido frio.

Meus olhos se negam a abrir-se. Dou uma olhada para o despertador. São oito da manhã. Caramba, dormi mais de nove horas.

— O que foi? — balbucio meio dormindo.

— Chegou um homem com um pacote para você. Tem que assinar.

— O que?

— Vamos. É grande. Parece interessante. — Ela dá pulinhos entusiasmados e volta para a sala de estar. Saio da cama e pego o robe, que está pendurado na porta. Um homem jovem, com um rabo de cavalo, está em pé na nossa sala de estar, segurando uma caixa grande nas mãos.

— Olá — eu murmuro.

— Eu vou preparar um chá. — Santana diz, indo para a cozinha.

— Senhorita Berry?

E imediatamente sei quem me manda o pacote.

— Sim, — eu respondo-lhe com receio.

— Trago um pacote para você, mas tenho que instalá-lo e lhe ensinar a utilizá-lo.

— Sério? A estas horas?

— Eu só cumpro ordens, senhora. — Ele me dá um sorriso encantador, mas profissional, como se dissesse: "não me venha com bobagens".

Ele acaba de me chamar de "senhora"? Envelheci dez anos em uma noite? Se for assim, é culpa do contrato. Franzo os meus lábios com desgosto.

— Ok, o que é isso?

— É um MacBook Pro.

— É claro que é. — Eu digo, rolando os olhos.

— Ainda não está nas lojas, senhora. É o último da Apple.

Por que não me surpreende? Suspiro ruidosamente.

— Coloque-o aí, na mesa de jantar.

Vou à cozinha para me juntar a Santana.

— O que é? — Ela me pergunta curiosa, com os olhos brilhantes. Também, ela dormiu muito bem.

— Um notebook de Quinn.

— Por que ela mandou um notebook? Sabe que pode utilizar o meu, — ela franze o cenho.

Não para o que ela tem em mente.

— Oh, é só um empréstimo. Queria que eu experimentasse isso. — Minha desculpa parece pouco convincente, mas Santana concorda. Oh meu Deus... eu enganei Santana Lopez. Pela primeira vez. Ela me passa uma taça de chá.

O notebook é brilhante, prateado e bastante bonito. Ele tem uma tela muito grande.

Quinn Fabray gosta das coisas grandes... Eu penso no lugar onde ela vive, na verdade, na área de seu apartamento.

— Ele tem o mais recente sistema operacional e um conjunto completo de programas, além de um disco rígido de 1,5 terabytes, assim terá muito espaço, 32 gigas de RAM... Para que vai utilizá-lo?

— Bem... para mandar e-mails.

— E-mails! — Ele exclama pasmo, elevando as sobrancelhas, com um olhar um pouco doente no rosto.

— E, talvez, navegar na internet? — acrescento, encolhendo os ombros, quase me desculpando.

Ele suspira.

— Bem, este tem pleno acesso sem fio N, e o instalei com as especificações de sua conta. Este bebê está preparado para funcionar, virtualmente, em todo planeta. — Ele me explica, olhando-o com certo desejo.

— Minha conta?

— Sua nova conta de e-mail.

Tenho uma conta de e-mail?

Ele aponta para um ícone na tela e segue me falando, mas é como ruído branco. Não entendo uma palavra do que diz e, para ser sincera, não me interessa. Só me diga como ligá-lo e desligá-lo... o resto eu descobrirei sozinha. Depois de tudo, tem quatro anos que utilizo o da Sant. Santana assobia impressionada, assim que o vê.

— É tecnologia de última geração. — Ela levanta as sobrancelhas para mim. — A maioria das mulheres recebem flores ou talvez jóias, — ela diz sugestivamente, tentando conter um sorriso.

Faço uma careta, mas não posso aguentar séria. Nós duas temos um ataque de risada, o rapaz que mexia no notebook, nos olha perplexo, com a boca aberta. Ele termina e me pede para assinar a folha de entrega.

Enquanto Santana o acompanha à porta, sento-me com minha taça de chá, abro o programa de correio e descubro que está me esperando um e-mail de Quinn. O coração dá um salto. Tenho um email de Quinn Fabray. Abro-o, nervosa.

De: Quinn Fabray

Data: 22 de maio de 2011 23:15

Para: Rachel Berry

Assunto: Seu novo computador

Querida senhorita Berry:

Confio que tenha dormido bem. Espero que faça bom uso deste notebook, como comentamos.

Estou impaciente pelo jantar com você, na quarta-feira.

Até então, estarei encantado de responder a qualquer pergunta via e-mail, se o desejar.

Quinn Fabray

CEO, Fabray Participações e Empreendimentos Inc.

Aperto em "Responder".

De: Rachel Berry

Data: 23 de maio de 2011 08:20

Para: Quinn Fabray

Assunto: Seu novo computador (em empréstimo)

Dormi muito bem, obrigado... por alguma estranha razão... Senhora.

Acreditei entender que o computador era em empréstimo, quer dizer, não é meu.

Rach

Sua resposta chega instantaneamente.

De: Quinn Fabray

Data: 23 de maio de 2011 08:22

Para: Rachel Berry

Assunto: Seu novo computador (em empréstimo)

O computador é em empréstimo. Indefinidamente, senhorita Berry.

Observo, pelo seu tom, que andou lendo a documentação que lhe dei.

Tem alguma pergunta?

Quinn Fabray

CEO, Fabray Participações e Empreendimentos Inc.

Não posso evitar de sorrir.

De: Rachel Berry

Data: 23 de maio de 2011 08:25

Para: Quinn Fabray

Assunto: Mentes inquisitivas

Tenho muitas perguntas, mas não me parece adequado fazer isso via e-mail, e alguns de nós tem que trabalhar para ganhar a vida.

Não quero, nem necessito, um computador indefinidamente.

Até mais tarde. Que tenha um bom dia... Senhora.

Rach

Quase instantaneamente, há uma resposta.

De: Quinn Fabray

Data: 23 de maio de 2011 08:26

Para: Rachel Berry

Assunto: Seu novo computador (de novo em empréstimo)

Até mais tarde, baby.

P.S.: Eu também trabalho para ganhar a vida.

Quinn Fabray

CEO, Fabray Participações e Empreendimentos Inc.

Fecho o computador sorrindo como uma idiota Vou chegar tarde no trabalho. Bom, é minha última semana... Corro para o banheiro sem poder tirar o sorriso, de orelha a orelha. Todas as angústias pelo contrato, desapareceram. Enquanto lavo o cabelo, tento pensar no que poderia lhe perguntar por e-mail, embora, certamente, estas coisas são melhores para conversar ao vivo. Suponhamos que alguém invada a sua conta... Ruborizo sozinha, só de pensar. Visto-me rapidamente, e saio para trabalhar, minha última semana aqui

Finn me liga, às onze.

— Olá, vamos tomar um café?

Seu tom é o do Finn de sempre, meu amigo Finn.

— Claro. Estou no trabalho. Pode passar por aqui, digamos, às doze?

— Vejo você então.

Finn é pontual. Entra na loja saltitando vacilante como um cachorrinho brincalhão.

— Rach. — Ele esboça seu deslumbrante sorriso hispano-americano, e eu já não estou mais aborrecida.

— Olá, Finn. — Eu o abraço. — Estou morta de fome.

No caminho da cafeteria, agarro o braço de Finn. Eu estou tão grata por sua... normalidade. Um amigo que eu conheço e entendo.

—Rach, — ele murmura, — você me perdoou de verdade?

—Finn, você sabe, nunca poderei estar muito tempo zangada contigo.

Ele sorri.

Estou impaciente para chegar em casa, para ver se tenho algum e-mail de Quinn, e possivelmente, possa começar minha pesquisa. Santana saiu, assim ligo o novo computador e abro o programa de correio. É obvio, na caixa de entrada tenho um e-mail da Quinn. Quase salto da cadeira de tanta alegria.

De: Quinn Fabray

Data: 23 de maio de 2011 17:24

Para: Rachel Berry

Assunto: Trabalhar para ganhar a vida

Querida senhorita Berry:

Espero que tenha tido um bom dia no trabalho.

Quinn Fabray

CEO, Fabray Participações e Empreendimentos Inc.

Aperto "Responder".

De: Rachel Berry

Data: 23 de maio de 2011 17:48

Para: Quinn Fabray

Assunto: Trabalhar para ganhar a vida

Senhora... Eu tive um dia excelente no trabalho.

Obrigada.

Rach

De: Quinn Fabray

Data: 23 de maio de 2011 17:50

Para: Rachel Berry

Assunto: Ao trabalho!

Senhorita Berry:

Alegro-me tanto que tenha tido um dia excelente.

Enquanto escreve e-mails, não está pesquisando.

Quinn Fabray

CEO, Fabray Participações e Empreendimentos Inc.

De: Rachel Berry

Data: 23 de maio de 2011 17:53

Para: Quinn Fabray

Assunto: Aborrecida

Senhorita Fabray, pare de me mandar e-mails e poderei começar a fazer minha tarefa.

Rach

Abraço a mim mesma.

De: Quinn Fabray

Data: 23 de maio de 2011 17:55

Para: Rachel Berry

Assunto: Impaciente

Senhorita Berry,

Deixe de me escrever e-mails... e faça a sua tarefa.

Quinn Fabray

CEO, Fabray Participações e Empreendimentos Inc.

Abro o Google.

De: Rachel Berry

Data: 23 de maio de 2011 17:59

Para: Quinn Fabray

Assunto: Investigação na internet

Senhorita Fabray,

O que você sugere que eu coloque no buscador?

Rach

De: Quinn Fabray

Data: 23 de maio de 2011 18:02

Para: Rachel Berry

Assunto: Investigação na internet

Senhorita Berry:

Comece sempre pela Wikipedia.

Não quero mais e-mails a menos que tenha perguntas.

Entendido?

Quinn Fabray

CEO, Fabrey Participações e Empreendimentos Inc.

De: Rachel Berry

Data: 23 de maio de 2011 18:04

Para: Quinn Fabray

Assunto: Autoritário!

Sim... senhora.

É muito autoritária.

Rach

De: Quinn Fabray

Data: 23 de maio de 2011 18:06

Para: Rachel Berry

Assunto: Controlando

Rachel, você não imagina quanto.

Bem, talvez agora faça uma ligeira ideia.

Faça o trabalho.

Quinn Fabray

CEO, Fabray Participações e Empreendimentos Inc.

Eu teclo "submisso" na Wikipédia.

Meia hora depois, eu me sinto levemente enjoada e francamente chocada, até o âmago. Eu realmente quero colocar tudo isso na cabeça? Caramba, é isto o que ela faz no Quarto Vermelho da Dor? Sento-me, olhando para a tela, e uma parte de mim, uma parte muito úmida e integrante de mim, que só familiarizei-me muito recentemente, está seriamente ligada. Oh meu, algumas dessas coisas são EXCITANTES. Mas são para mim? Puta merda... eu poderia fazer isso? Eu preciso de espaço. Eu preciso pensar.


	13. Chapter 13 It Was A Joke?

Depois de muito tempo sem praticar exercícios, saio para correr voluntariamente. Procuro meus tênis, um short de academia e uma camiseta. Faço uma trança e ligo o iPod.

Quando abro a porta, Santana está saindo de seu carro. Eu aceno e não paro. Preciso de algum tempo sozinha. Celine Dion está tocando em meus ouvidos.

Passo pelo parque. O que vou fazer? Eu desejo ela, mas nesses termos? A verdade é que não sei. Talvez eu devesse negociar o que quero. Revisar esse ridículo contrato linha a linha e dizer o que me parece aceitável e o que não. Ela ilustra o que posso esperar dela e o que ela espera de mim, a minha submissão total. Estou preparada para dar isso a ela? Sou mesmo capaz?

Uma pergunta me persegue, por que ela é assim? Eu simplesmente não sei. Ela ainda é um mistério.

Eu paro ao lado de um grande pinheiro e apoio as mãos em meus joelhos, respirando com dificuldade, puxando o precioso ar para os meus pulmões. Me sinto bem, é fantástico. Sinto que minha determinação se fortalece. Sim. Tenho que lhe dizer o que me parece bem e o que não. Tenho que lhe mandar por e-mail, e então poderemos discutir na quarta-feira. Eu respiro fundo, e dou a volta para casa.

Santana foi comprar roupas, como só ela poderia, eram roupas para suas férias em Barbados.

Principalmente biquínis e cangas combinando. Ela vai parecer fantástica comtodos esses modelos, mas mesmo assim, ela prova todos e me obriga a sentar e comentar como ficaram. Não há muitas maneiras de dizer: "Está fantástica, Santana". Embora esteja magra, tem umas curvas de perder o sentido. Ela não fazisso de propósito, eu sei, mas ao final arrasto meu corpo até o meu quarto com a desculpa de ir empacotar mais caixas. Eu poderia me sentir mais inadequada? Levo comigo o macbook, ligo e escrevo um email para Quinn.

_De: __Rachel__ Berry_

_23 de maio de 2011 20:33_

_Para: Quinn Fabray_

_Assunto: Universitária escandalizada_

_Tudo bem, eu acho que já vi o suficiente._

_Foi bom te conhecer._

_Rach_

Pressiono "Enviar", abraçando-me, rindo da minha piada. Será que ela vai achar isso tão engraçado? Oh, merda...

Certamente não. Quinn Fabray não é famosa por seu senso de humor. Embora saiba que ela tem, porque eu presenciei. Talvez ela deixe para lá. Espero sua resposta.

Espero... e espero. Olho para o despertador. Já se passaram dez minutos.

Para esquecer da angústia que se abre caminho em meu estômago, ponho-me a fazer o que havia dito a Santana que faria: empacotar as coisas de meu quarto. Começo colocando meus livros em uma caixa.

Por volta das nove sigo sem notícias. Talvez ela tenha saído ou esteja ocupada demais para me responder. Eu estou amuada e petulante, ponho os fones do iPod, escuto o uma musica qualquer e sento em minha mesa para reler o contrato e a anotar minhas observações e comentários.

Não sei por que levanto o olhar, possivelmente capto de relance um ligeiro movimento, não sei, mas quando a levanto, Quinn está na porta de meu quarto me olhando fixamente. Esta usando uma camisa vinho de seda, uma calca jeans escura, e agita brandamente a chave do carro. Arregalo os olhos e fico gelada. Porra!

— Boa noite, Rachel. — Sua voz era fria, sua expressão precavida e ilegível. A capacidade de falar me abandona. Maldita seja Santana Lopez que deixou ela entrar sem me avisar. Estou vagamente ciente de que ainda estou com a roupa de corrida e nem tomei banho ainda, e ela está linda, com as calças caindo bem nos quadris, e mais, ELA ESTA NO MEU QUARTO! QUE PORRA ELA FAZ AQUI!

— Eu senti que o seu e-mail merecia uma resposta em pessoa — explica em tom seco.

Abro a boca e volto a fechá-la, duas vezes. Ela veio aqui por causa do email. Nunca, neste ou em qualquer universo alternativo eu esperava que ele largasse tudo e viesse até aqui.

— Posso me sentar? — pergunta-me, agora com olhos divertidos. Obrigada, Meu deus... Talvez a brincadeira lhe pareceu engraçada.

Eu concordo. Minha capacidade de falar ainda permanece incerta. Quinn Fabray está sentado em minha cama.

— Eu sempre quis saber como seu quarto seria Rachel, — Ela diz.

Olho ao meu redor, pensando em uma rota de fuga, não, aqui só tem uma porta e uma janela.

Meu quarto é simples, mas acolhedor, poucos móveis brancos de vime e uma cama de casal branca, de ferro, com uma colcha de patchwork que minha mãe fez quando estava em sua etapa de trabalhos caseiros. É azul céu e creme.

— É muito sereno e tranquilo, - ela murmura. Não neste momento... não com você aqui. Finalmente minha medula oblonga recorda o seu propósito, eu respiro.

— Como...?

Ela sorri para mim.

— Eu ainda estou na cidade, no Heathman.

Isso eu já sabia.

— Você gostaria de algo para beber? — Tenho que dizer o que a educação sempre me impõe.

— Não, obrigado, Rachel. — Esboça um deslumbrante meio sorriso com a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada.

Bem, eu certamente vou precisar de uma.

— Então,foi bom me conhecer?

Merda, ela se ofendeu com o email? Olho para baixo, para os meus dedos. Como eu vou sair dessa? Se lhe disser a ela que era uma brincadeira, não acredito que goste de muito.

— Eu pensei que você me enviaria um e-mail como resposta. — digo-lhe em voz muito baixa, patética.

— Você está mordendo o lábio de propósito? — pergunta-me muito séria.

Eu pisco os olhos, abro a boca e solto o lábio.

— Não estava consciente de que estava mordendo o lábio, — eu murmuro.

Meu coração está disparado. Sinto a tensão, essa deliciosa eletricidade estática que invade o espaço. Ela está sentada muito perto de mim. Inclina-se, desfaz a minha trança muito devagar e separa o cabelo com os dedos. Fico com a respiração presa e não posso me mover. Observo hipnotizada sua mão movendo-se para a outra trança, tirando a borracha e desfazendo a trança com seus compridos e hábeis dedos.

— Vejo que você decidiu fazer um pouco de exercício — fala em voz baixa e melodiosa, me colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha. — Por que, Rachel? — Rodeia-me a orelha com os dedos e muito suavemente, ritmicamente, acaricia o lóbulo. Isso é muito sexual.

— Eu só preciso de tempo para pensar, — eu sussurro.

— O que você precisa pensar Rachel?

— Você.

— E você decidiu que era bom conhecer- me?

Seus lábios se arqueiam desenhando um ligeiro sorriso e dirijo o olhar para sua boca.

–Bem senhorita Berry. Eu pensei que eu deveria vir em pessoa,e lembra-la como foi bom me conhecer...

Meu Deus. Eu fico olhando para ela de boca aberta, e seus dedos se movem da minha orelha para o meu queixo.

Seus olhos verdes brilham para mim, há um desafio intrínseco em seu olhar. Seus lábios estão entreabertos, está esperando, alerta para atacar. O desejo, agudo, líquido e fumegante - arde no mais profundo de meu ventre.

Adianto as coisas e me jogo sobre ela. De repente se move, não tenho nem ideia de como, e em um abrir e fechar de olhos estou na cama, imobilizada debaixo dela, com as mãos estendidas e sujeitas por cima da cabeça, com sua mão livre me agarrando o rosto e sua boca procurando a minha.

Ela coloca a língua em minha boca. Sinto-o por todo meu corpo. Ela me deseja, e isso provoca estranhas e deliciosas sensações dentro de mim. Não quer a Santana, com seus minúsculos biquínis, nem a uma das quinze, nem à malvada Sra Robinson. Esta maravilhosa mulher maravilhosa me quer. Minha deusa interior brilha tanto que poderia iluminar toda a cidade de Portland. Deixa de me beijar. Abro os olhos e a vejo me olhando fixamente.

— Você confia em mim Rachel? — pergunta-me.

Eu concordo, com os olhos muito abertos, com o coração ricocheteando nas costelas e o sangue trovejando por todo meu corpo. Ela estica o braço e do bolso da calça tira sua gravata de seda cinza... a gravata cinza que deixa pequenas marcas da malha em minha pele. Senta-se rapidamente sobre mim e me prende as colunas, mas esta vez prende o outro extremo da gravata ao canto da cama. Puxa o nó para comprovar que está seguro. Não vou a nenhuma parte. Estou presa a minha cama, e muito excitada.

Ela se levantou e ficou em pé junto à cama, me olhando com olhos turvos de desejo. Seu olhar é de triunfo e de alívio.

— Melhor assim, — murmura e esboça um sorriso perverso de conhecimento. Inclina-se e começa a me desamarrar um tênis. Oh, não... não... meus pés. Acabo de correr.

Detém-se.

– Oh baby, vá em frente e lute, porque se você fizer isso, eu vou amarrar seus pés também. Se fizer o menor ruído, te amordaçarei. Fique quieta. Santana provavelmente está aqui e poderá me escutar lá fora.

Me amordaçar! Santana! Eu calo a boca.

Ela tira os meus tênis e as meias, e baixa muito devagar o meu short.

Oh... que calcinha estou vestindo? Me levanta, retira o edredom de debaixo de mim e me coloca de barriga para cima sobre os lençóis.

— Agora...— ela passa a língua lentamente pelo lábio inferior. — Oh baby! Você está mordendo o lábio de novo!Você sabe o que isso faz em mim...

Oh meu Deus. Eu mal posso me conter, estou indefesa , vejo que ela se move tranquilamente pelo meu quarto. Lentamente, sem pressa, ela tira os saltos, se desfaz da calça e tira a camisa.

— Eu acho que você já viu o suficiente do show baby, — ela ri maliciosamente. Volta a sentar-se em cima de mim e levanta a minha camiseta. Acredito que vai me tirar isso, mas a enrola à altura do pescoço e logo a sobe de maneira que me deixa descoberta a boca e o nariz, mas me cobre os olhos. E como está tão bem enrolada, não vejo nada.

— Isso só fica melhor e melhor. Mmm. Você é simplesmente deliciosa...Eu vou pegar uma bebida.— Inclina-se, me beija brandamente nos lábios e deixo de sentir seu peso. Ouço o leve chiado da porta do quarto. Tomar uma bebida. Onde? Aqui? Em Portland? Em Seattle? Aguço o ouvido. Distingo ruídos surdos e sei que está falando com a Santana... Oh, não... Ela está praticamente nua. O que vai dizer a Santana? Ouço um golpe seco. O que é isso? Retorna, a porta volta a chiar, ouço seus passos pelo quarto e o som de gelo tilintando em um copo. O que está bebendo? Fecha a porta e ouço como se aproxima tirando as calças, que caem ao chão. Sei que está nua. E volta a sentar-se sobre mim.

— Tem sede, Rachel? — pergunta-me em tom zombador.

— Sim, — digo-lhe, porque de repente sinto a boca seca. Ouço o tinido do gelo no copo. Inclina-se e, ao me beijar, derrama em minha boca um líquido delicioso. É vinho branco. Não esperava e é muito excitante, embora esteja gelado, e os lábios do Quinn também estão frios.

— Mais? — pergunta-me em um sussurro.

Aceito. O gosto é ainda melhor porque vem de sua boca. Inclina-se e bebo outro gole de seus lábios... Oh, meu Deus.

— Não vamos muito longe, sabemos que sua tolerância ao álcool é limitada, Rachel.

Não posso evitar de rir.

— Isso é bom?— pergunta-me.

Estou tensa. Volta a mover o copo, beija-me e, junto com o vinho, solta um pedaço de gelo, na boca. Muito devagar começa a descer com os lábios desde meu rosto, passando por meus seios, até meu torso e meu ventre. Coloca-me uma parte de gelo no umbigo, onde se forma um pequeno lago de vinho muito frio que provoca um incêndio que se propaga até o mais profundo de meu ventre. Uau.

— Agora tem que ficar quieta, — ela sussurra. — Por que se você não fizer isso, você vai derramar o vinho sobre esta bela cama. Meus quadris se flexionam automaticamente.

— Oh,não baby!Se você derramar o vinho, vou puni-la.

Gemo, tento me controlar e luto desesperadamente contra a necessidade de mover os quadris. Oh, não... por favor.

Baixa com um dedo as alças do sutiã e me deixa com os seios no ar, expostos e vulneráveis. Inclina-se, beija cada um de meus mamilos com os lábios frios, gelados. Luto contra meu corpo, que tenta responder arqueando-se.

— Você gosta disto? — pergunta enquanto aperta um mamilo.

Volto a ouvir o tinido do gelo, e logo o sinto ao redor de meu mamilo direito, enquanto puxa de uma vez o esquerdo com os lábios. Gemo e luto para não me mover. Uma desesperadora e doce tortura.

— Se você derramar ovinho,eu não vou deixar você gozar Rachel.

O gelo de meu umbigo está derretendo-se. Estou muito quente... quente, molhada e morta de desejo.

Ela desliza muito devagar os dedos gelados pelo meu ventre. Como tenho a pele hipersensível, meus quadris se flexionam e o líquido do umbigo, agora menos frio, goteja-me pela barriga. Quinn se move rapidamente e o lambe, beija-me, morde-me brandamente, chupa-me.

— Oh baby, você se moveu. Oque eu vou fazer com você?

Ofego em voz alta. A única coisa que posso me concentrar é em sua voz e seu tato. Nada mais é real. Nada mais importa. Meu radar não registra nada mais. Desliza os dedos por dentro da minha calcinha e me alivia ouvir que lhe escapa um profundo suspiro.

— OH, querida, — ela murmura e me introduz dois dedos.

Sufoco um grito.

Ela continua movendo seus tentadores dedos devagar, dentro e fora, eu empurro para ela elevando os quadris e seu polegar circunda o meu clitóris e sem seguida, pressiona para baixo.

–Você é uma menina tão gananciosa.- Ela zomba.

Ofego e meu corpo estremece sob seus peritos dedos. Estica um braço e retira a camiseta dos meus olhos para que possa vê-la. A tênue luz do abajur me faz piscar. Desejo tocá-la.

— Por favor, Quinn! Eu quero tocar em você.. — eu respiro.

— Eu sei baby — ela murmura. Inclina-se e me beija sem deixar de mover os dedos ritmicamente dentro de meu corpo, riscando círculos e pressionando com o polegar. Com a outra mão pega o meu cabelo para cima e me sujeita a cabeça para que não a mova. Replica com a língua o movimento de seus dedos. Começo a sentir as pernas rígidas de tanto empurrar para sua mão. Ela retira gentilmente sua mão, então sou trazida de volta da beira do abismo. Ela repete isso uma e outra vez. Isso é tão frustrante.

— Este é o seu castigo, tão perto e tão longe. Isto é bom?— sussurra-me ao ouvido.

Eu choramingo, esgotada, e puxo meus braços amarrados. Estou indefesa, perdida em uma tortura erótica.

— Por favor, Quinn — suplico-lhe, e ela finalmente tem piedade de mim.

—Como quer que lhe foda, Rachel?

Oh... meu corpo começa a tremer e volta a fica imóvel.

— Por favor.

— O quevocêquerRachel?

— Eu quero você!...E eu quero agora!– Eu grito.

Mas ela continua a provocar.–Existem muitas formas de fazer isso. Devo fodê-la destamaneira, ou dessa forma, ou de outra forma...As opções são infinitas.

—Hoje só será sobre você, vou lhe mostrar o quão bom foi me conhecer. — ela respira contra meus lábios. Ela retira sua mão e, muito devagar, tira a minha calcinha sem deixar de me olhar com olhos brilhantes. Eu observo fascinada, hipnotizada.

— Quão bom que é isso? — diz-me acariciando-se.

— Por favor, Quinn !Foi uma brincadeira., — eu choramingo.

Ela levanta as sobrancelhas.

— Uma piada? — pergunta-me com a voz ameaçadoramente suave.

— Sim. Por favor, Quinn— rogo-lhe.

— Você está rindo agora?

— Não, — eu choramingo.

A tensão sexual está a ponto de me fazer estalar. Olha-me por um momento, avaliando meu desejo, e de repente me agarra e me dá a volta. Fico surpresa, e como tenho as mãos amarradas, tenho que me apoiar nos cotovelos. Empurra-me os joelhos para elevar o traseiro e me dá um forte tapa. Antes que possa reagir, me penetra com sua língua. Eu grito, pelo tapa e por sua agressão súbita, e gozo imediatamente uma e outra vez, caindo debaixo dela, que segue a bater deliciosamente dentro de mim com sua maravilhosa língua. Não se detém. Estou destroçada. Não aguento mais... e ela continua empurrando uma e outra vez... e sinto seus dedos que volta a me alagar outra vez... então eu estou começando de novo... não pode ser... não...

— Vamos, Rachel, mais uma vez, — ela rosna por entre os dentes cerrados, e inacreditavelmente, meu corpo responde, convulsionando, quando eu chego ao clímax de novo, gritando o seu nome. Despedaço-me novamente em pequenos fragmentos, e Quinn finalmente para.

— Quanto você achou bom? — pergunta-me com os dentes apertados.

Oh, meu Deus.

Estou caída na cama, devastada, ofegando e com os olhos fechados, quando se separa de mim muito devagar. Levanta-se e começa a se vestir. Quando acabou, volta para a cama, desamarra-me. Flexiono os dedos e esfrego as bochechas, sorrindo ao ver que me marcou o desenho do lençol. Ajusto o sutiã enquanto ela pega a colcha e o edredom para me tampar. Olho para ela aturdida e ela me devolve o sorriso.

— Foi realmente muito bom, — sussurro timidamente.

— Não use esta palavra de novo.

— Você não gosta de que palavra?

— Não. Não tem nada que ver comigo.

— Oh... Eu não sei... parece ter um efeito benéfico para você.

— Eu sou um efeito benéfico? Isso é o que sou agora? Poderia ferir mais meu amor próprio, senhorita Berry.

— Não acredito que tenha algum problema de amor próprio. Mas sou consciente de que o digo sem convicção. Algo passa rapidamente pela minha cabeça, uma ideia fugaz, mas me escapa antes que possa parar ela.

— Você acha? — pergunta-me em tom amável. Ela está deitado ao meu lado, vestida, com a cabeça apoiada no cotovelo, e eu estou apenas com o sutiã.

Sorrio a modo de desculpa e encolho de ombros.

— Isso significa que você ainda está considerando a minha proposta?

— Você quer dizer, sua indecente proposta senhorita Fabray ? – sorrio - Sim, estou pensando nela. Mas, tenho alguns problemas, embora.

Ela me sorri aliviado.

— Ficaria decepcionado se não tivesse algumas coisas para discutir.

— Eu estava indo escrever um e-mail, mas você meio que me interrompeu. Sorrio

— Coitus interruptus.

— Vê, eu sabia que tinha um pouco de senso de humor escondido por aí. — digo-lhe sorridente.

— Algumas coisas são engraçadas. Mas, eu pensei que você estava dizendo 'não' para mim, sem mesmo dar qualquer consideração, sem discussão. — Sua voz falha.

— Eu ainda não decidi Quinn. Eu não sei ainda. Você vai me colocar uma coleira?

Ela levanta as sobrancelhas.

— Você pesquisou. Uhm. Eu não sei nunca coloquei uma coleira em alguém.

Oh... deveria me surpreender? Sei tão pouco sobre as sessões... Eu não sei.

— Você já usou uma coleira? — pergunto, num sussurro

— Sim.

— Da Sra. Robinson?

— Sra Robinson? — Ela ri às gargalhadas, e parece jovem e despreocupada, com a cabeça arremessada para trás. Sua risada é contagiosa.

Eu sorrio para ela.

—Eu vou dizer a ela como você a chama, ela vai adorar.

— Você ainda fala com ela? — pergunto-lhe sem poder dissimular meu temor.

— Sim. — responde-me muito séria.

Oh... de repente, uma parte de mim se volta louca de ciúmes. O sentimento é tão forte que me perturba.

— Eu vejo. — digo-lhe em tom tenso. — Não é engraçado que a Senhorita Fabray pode falar do seu estilo de vida alternativo com alguém, e eu não estou autorizada a fazer o mesmo.

Ela franze as sobrancelhas

— Eu não acho que eu pensei nisso dessa forma, nunca. Mas, novamente, a Sra. Robinson é parte desse estilo de vida. Ela é apenas uma boa amiga agora. Eu posso te apresentar a ela, se assim desejar. Ou se desejar você pode encontrar uma das minhas ex ê pode falar com elas.

O que? Ela está, deliberadamente, tentando me deixar aborrecida?

— É esta a sua ideia de uma piada?

— Não, Rachel. Estou tentando ajudar — Confuso, e ela balança a cabeça seriamente.

— - Ajudar! - Digo a ela quase em lágrimas,e chateada. - Eu vou fazer minha própria pesquisa,obrigado por sua ajuda.-Puxo o edredom e cubro até o meu queixo.

Ela me observa perdida, surpresa. Ela olha pra longe da cama esta olhando algum ponto fixo.

— Rachel, eu... — Ela não sabe o que dizer. Uma novidade, eu acredito. — Não foi minha intenção ofendê-la.

— Me ofender? Eu não estou ofendida! Eu estou chocada.-Oquê? Porquê?

— Chocada?

— Deixe-me ser clara senhorita Fabray ! Eu não tenho vontade de falar com nenhuma das suas ex-namoradas,escravas, submissas...Você escolhe o nome apropriado para elas se você quiser!Eu não dou a mínima para elas!

— Rachel Berry, está com ciúmes?

Eu fico vermelha

— Você vai ficar?

— Eu não posso,eu tenho uma reunião cedo amanhã no Heathman. Além disso,eu te disse, eu não durmo com as namoradas, escravas, submissas, com ninguém. Sexta e sábado foram exceções. Não vaia acontecer novamente.— Ouço a firme determinação atrás de sua doce voz rouca.

Eu franzo os lábios.

— Tudo bem. Estou cansada agora. Você pode apenas ir. Ali esta a porta, apenas no caso de você não saber onde encontrar. - E se senta na cama longe de mim.

— Você está me chutando para fora? — Ela levanta as sobrancelhas, perplexa e um pouco aflita.

— Uau! Você entendeu Sherlock?-Digo.- Sim, isso é o que eu estou fazendo.

— Este é uma novidade para mim Rachel. Eu nunca fui expulso antes. - acrescenta:- Você tem alguma coisa para discutir ou falar sobre o contrato?

— Não. — respondo-lhe de mau humor.

— Deus! Eu gostaria de lhe dar uma boa surra! Você se sentiria muito melhor assim como eu!Você vem me deixando louca!

— Você não pode dizer essas coisas... Ainda não assinei nada.

— Uma mulher pode sonhar, Rachel . — Ela inclina-se e me agarra pelo queixo.

— Quarta-feira?-Eumurmuro.

— Quarta-feira. — ela concorda . — Eu acompanho você até lá fora. Só me dê um minuto. — Sento, coloco a camisa e empurrou-o para obter espaço na cama. Ela faz isso com relutância.

— Me dê o short, por favor.

Ela o recolhe do chão e me entrega.

— Sim, senhora. — Ela tenta ocultar seu sorriso, mas não o consegue.

Eu olho para ela de cara feia, enquanto ponho os short. Meu cabelo está um desastre e eu sei que depois que ela se for, eu terei que enfrentar a inquisição de Santana Lopez. Coloco um elástico no cabelo, dirijo-me para a porta e abro para ver se vejo Santana. Ela não está na sala de estar. Acredito que a ouço falando no telefone em seu quarto. Quinn me segue. Durante o breve percurso entre o meu quarto e a porta da frente, meus pensamentos e meus sentimentos fluem e se transformam. Já não estou zangada com ela. De repente, me sinto insuportavelmente tímida. Não quero que parta. Pela primeira vez, eu gostaria que ela fosse normal, eu gostaria de manter uma relação normal, que não exigisse um acordo de dez páginas, açoites e etc.

Abro-lhe a porta e olho para as minhas mãos. É a primeira vez que recebo uma mulher em minha casa para fazer sexo, e acredito que foi genial. Mas agora me sinto como um recipiente, como um copo vazio que se enche com o seu desejo. Meu subconsciente sacode a cabeça.

Eu queria correr até Heathman em busca de sexo... e lhe fizeram uma entrega expressa. Cruzo os braços e bato com o pé no chão, como um 'qual o problema em olhar em seu rosto'. Quinn parou junto à porta, agarra-me pelo queixo e me obriga a olhá testa enruga ligeiramente .

— Você está bem? — ela pergunta me acariciando o queixo com seu polegar.

— Sim. — respondo-lhe, embora com toda a honestidade eu não estou muito certa. Sinto uma mudança de paradigma. Eu sei que se aceitar, vou me machucar. Ela não é capaz, não lhe interessa ou não quer me oferecer nada mais... mas eu quero mais. Muito mais. O ataque de ciúmes que senti por um momento, antes, me diz que meus sentimentos por ela são mais profundos do que eu mesma posso admitir.

— Quarta-feira, — ela confirma, inclina-se e me beija com ternura. Mas enquanto está me beijando, seus lábios ficam mais urgentes contra os meus, sua mão se move para cima do meu queixo e está segurando a minha cabeça, uma mão de cada lado. Sua respiração se acelera. Inclina-se para mim e me beija mais profundamente. Coloquei minhas mãos em seus braços. Quero deslizar as mãos pelo seu cabelo, mas resisto porque sei que não gostaria. Ela encosta sua testa contra a minha, de olhos fechados, com a voz tensa.

— O que você está fazendo comigo Rachel?— ela sussurra.

— Eu poderia dizer o mesmo para você., — sussurro de volta.

Toma uma respiração profunda, beija-me na testa e parte. Avança em passo decidido para o carro passando a mão pelo cabelo. Enquanto abre a porta, levanta o olhar e me lança um sorriso arrebatador. Totalmente deslumbrada, devolvo-lhe um leve sorriso e volto a pensar em Ícaro aproximando-se muito ao sol. Fecho a porta da rua, enquanto se mete em seu carro esportivo. Sinto uma irresistível necessidade de chorar. Uma triste e solitária melancolia me oprime o coração. Volto para meu quarto, fecho a porta e me apoio tentando racionalizar meus sentimentos, mas não posso. Deixo-me cair no chão, cubro o rosto com as mãos e as lágrimas começam a descer.


End file.
